Esta Danza
by Quetzalpapalotl
Summary: Traducción de la historia de Sunny Day in February. Antonio quiere que Lovino sea su pareja en el Baile de Austria. Lovino luchando con sus crecientes sentimientos de amor y afecto hacia el, acepta. Ahora, puede haber cosas peores ¿no? España/Romano
1. Intro

_Hola a todos, primero que nada debo aclarar que ESTA HISTORIA **NO** ES MÍA; la autora original es **Sunny Day in February**, quien muy amablemente me dio permiso de traducirla al español. Actualmente este fanfic esta finalizado y no se cada cuando subiré, pero al menos les daré un capitulo por semana, haré esto lo mas fiel posible, pero ya saben hay frases en ingles que solo no se pueden traducir o no pegan en español y también pasare al ingles los reviews que dejen para dárselos a la autora._

**Titulo original:** "This Dance"

**Autor:** Sunny Day in February **Perfil:**/u/561645/

******Disclaimer**: Hetalia: Axis Powers le pertenece a Himaruya Hidekaz y la historia original es de Sunny Day in February, pero ella me dio permiso y Hidekaz dijo que aprobaba el fandom siempre que sea sin animo de lucro y nadie me esta pagando.

* * *

**Esta Danza: Intro**

_**Lovino:**_

Sucedió tarde por la noche cuando me encontré estando solo en casa.

Bien. Que linda coincidencia, teniendo esta gigante y extraña casa (no realmente, lo era) toda para mí solo sin mi estúpido hermano menor alrededor para molestarme.

Aunque no era realmente _tanta_ coincidencia. En las últimas semanas, Feliciano dejaba la casa en la tarde, _nunca_, _jamás _diciéndome a dónde demonios iba. Ese pequeño bastardo. No es que fuera realmente _necesario_ decirme – ambos sabíamos que estaba planeando ver a ese oledor- de-patatas bastardo de Alemania hoy otra vez mientras estaba parado en medio de la sala, preguntándome tímidamente si estaba bien si me dejaba justo después de cenar.

—Por supuesto que no está bien, tu idiota amante-de-patatas —era lo que quise gritarle a mi realmente _gay_ hermano (el era tan _indiscutiblemente, _tan _absolutamente _gay, a menudo me preguntaba por qué no vomitaba jodidos arco iris o CDs de Mika todavía), pero como Feliciano iría de todas maneras, no importa que dijera, mantuve mi poca firmemente cerrada y lo deje ir. Es verdad, soy una persona muy noble.

Entonces ahí estaba, solo en casa, una vez más.

Al principio no me sentía muy feliz por esto, pero cuando ignore el hecho de que mi hermano probablemente _conseguiría algo _(patatas) esta noche y le di una mirada a nuestro nuevo televisor de marca…

¡Joder sí! ¡Estar solo en casa era _genial_!

Pero después de treinta minutos de hacer "_zapping"_ por los muchos, _muchos _canales (maldita sea, alrededor de 300 canales ahora), me aburrí y decidí ver alguna película de mierda. No, _echa_ de mierda. En cualquier caso era mierda. Mierda mierda.

Mierda.

Gemí y arrugue mis cejas juntas. Genial. Nueva televisión, sin lloriqueos de Feliciano a la vista… y no había un simple programa interesante, en absoluto. Esa es la historia de mi vida, supongo. Apague la televisión y de repente me sentí un poco (solo un poco, lo juro) solo.

Maldición…

—_Ah, cuando te sientas solo, Lovi, todo lo que debes hacer es hacerme una llamada~_

Sentí mi cara calentarse cuando pensé en las amigables –no, no amigables, _estúpidas_- palabras de cierto bastardo español, que mismo bastardo español (¿Cuáles son las probabilidades?) me había dicho al principio de la semana cuando me queje de mi Feliciano y su estúpido amante succiona-wurst.

¡Ni mierda que lo llamaría! ¡De ningún modo! ¡De ningún_ jodido_ modo! ¡No lo necesitaba! ¿Por qué debería llamarlo cuando por ahí hay tantas lindas chicas para salir? Sí, exactamente.

Me sentí mejor y me senté. Como la chica que vi ayer, tenía unos brillantes ojos verdes y corto cabello rizado y una voz tan abrumadoramente hermosa.

Oh, espera.

—_Ah, ¿algo anda mal, Lovi? Pensé que podría visitarte para darte algunos de mis frescos tomates~_

Mi sonrojo incremento. Esa no había sido una chica.

Jodida mierda. Jodido Antonio.

…

Quizá _debería_ llamarlo.

* * *

_Eso es todo por ahora ya se irán alargando los capítulos, recuerden que les pasare sus reviews a Sunny y si tienen alguna critica constructiva sobre mi modo de traducir es bien recibida._


	2. Detenido Por

_Hola, como les prometí al menos un capi cada semana. Y si, le pase los reviews a Sunny quien esta muy contenta con ellos y me pidio que le dijera a Gore-Chan que sí se refería a ese Mika. Y no, no es gay es bisexual (o al menos eso dice)._

**Titulo original:** "This Dance"

**Autor:** Sunny Day in February **Perfil:**/u/561645/

******Disclaimer**: Ni las historia ni los personajes son míos. Y hago esto sin ningún beneficio económico, si alguien se beneficia es quien sea que les cobre el Internet y aun si no publicara seguramente lo estarían usando de todos modos, así que...

* * *

**Esta Danza: Detenido por**

_**Lovino:**_

O no.

Quiero decir, yo no _tenía_ que llamarlo… ¿por qué debería? ¿Solo porque me siento un poquito solitario? Pssh. ¿Qué hay de _nuevo_? Podía manejar el estar solo. No es como si nunca hubiera estado solo antes, entonces, ¿por qué esta noche sería diferente?

¡Sí! ¡Es verdad! Yo era un lobo solitario y uno orgulloso también, ¡demonios!

Pero…

Bien, quizá _debería _llamarlo.

Porque… bien… Antonio podría estar solo, también. No era muy probable con amigos como Francia o Prusia (esos bastardos siempre estaban alrededor de Antonio tratando de molestarlo, o a _mí_, o… a los malditos muebles, para lo que importa), pero era posible, ¿verdad? Él _podría _estar solo. Y n-no es como si tuviera nada mejor que hacer ene se momento, así que… p-puede que sea bueno tratar de contactarlo.

Mire al teléfono, justo al lado del sofá sobre una linda mesa. No, lo ojeé, lo miré fijamente. ¿Debería hacerlo? Mordí mi labio en la duda y lentamente alcancé la negra, cosa antigua que Feliciano y yo llamamos "teléfono", aun si realmente no se veía como una.

Entonces el hijo de puta empezó a sonar.

— ¿Quién demonios es?

Pude haber soñado un poco anonadado.

— _¡Lovi! —_Me congelé. E-esa voz.

— ¡_Ah, estoy tan feliz de que sigas despierto! ¡Soy yo!__~ Me preocupaba que siguieras dormido o que Feli contestara el teléfono, ¡pero eres tú! ¡Estoy tan feliz!~_

Sostuve el teléfono a una distancia algo lejos de mí, mirándolo como si fuera una especie de bomba mientras Antonio seguía divagando sin cesar sobre... bueno, ¡qué sé yo! Ese bastardo desagradable, llamándome antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de llamarlo, ¡maldita sea! ¿Cómo se atreve?, ¿cómo se atreve a desafiar _mis_ habilidades telefónicas?

P-pero era agradable oír su voz otra vez, tan amigable y cálida y… NO. En ningún caso, no hagas eso, Lovino, sea lo que sea, NO hagas ESO.

—S-solo dime qué diablos quieres, idiota —me las arregle para soltarlo, y _no_ estaba sonrojado porque no estaba encantado con su llamada _del_ _todo._

Por un momento, se quedo quieto del otro lado del teléfono (lo que era lo suficientemente raro para desconcentrarme, para ser honesto) pero entonces lo oí chasquear la lengua en suave consternación.

— _Aw, Lovino. Por favor cuida tu lenguaje. De cualquier forma, quería preguntarte si está bien que te visite. Tengo que mostrarte una invitación que me dieron ho-_

— ¡¿Qué? ¡N-no! ¡Quédate en casa, maldita sea! Tu estúpido idiota, ¿no sabes qué hora es? ¡Vete a dormir ya!

Hubo un corto silencio.

—_Ah. Entonces… ¿no quieres que te caiga?_

— ¡No! ¡No a esta maldita hora!

—_Bien, es ese caso, ¿Puedes decirme donde encontrar un buen hotel cerca por tu casa?_

Abrí mi boca y luego la cerré otra vez. Oh no. No me digas que.

—… ¿España?

— _¿Si, Lovi?_

—… tu estas enfrente de mi puerta, ¿verdad?

—_Ajajaja… ¿quizá?_

Sacudí la cabeza y colgué (con un gran golpe, que ese bastardo se merece), después de lo cual me levante del sofá y me arrastre hacia la puerta principal, solo a unas pocas habitaciones y salas más. Mientras caminaba oí el teléfono sonar como un loco otra vez, pero lo ignore, así como así: Sabía quien estaba llamando. Ese estúpido bastardo nunca tuvo una pista de cualquier modo.

Cuando llegue a mi puerta, me encontré a mi mismo mirándome críticamente al espejo en la pared antes de tomar un suspiro y alcanzar el pomo de la puerta.

Cuando llegue a mi puerta, me encontré a mi mismo mirándome críticamente al espejo en la pared antes de tomar un suspiro y alcanzar el pomo de la puerta.

¡Qué demonios! ¡¿Por qué esperaba verme _bien_? ¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué debía de reunir_ coraje_ para tomar el tomo de la puerta? ¡¿Qué diablos pasaba con mis manos temblorosas?

¡Este era Antonio, por amor a Dios! ¡Solo Antonio! ¡Solo ese estúpido bastardo Español!

Me estaba poniendo muy nervioso para abrir la puerta de un modo normal, por lo que la estrelle abriéndola como un jodido _maniático_ y probablemente deje una leve gran marca en la pared. Antonio levanto la vista de su extraño teléfono móvil, su cara y ojos inmediatamente se iluminaron en el momento que él me vio. No, ese fue solo el principio, todo su _ser_ se ilumino. Y yo no estaba feliz del todo y mi corazón no revoloteaba en lo más_ mínimo_ al verlo, no, no del todo.

El aparto su teléfono y corrió una mano por su obscuro y de algún modo rizado cabello, sonriéndome con esa maldita sonrisa boba de él. —Ah, hola Lovi. Justamente estaba llamándote de nuevo. Pero ahora que estas aquí, ya no tengo que hacerlo más.

Dios. Su cerebro estaba seco o qué.

—De cualquier modo —sonrío otra vez—, ¡gracias por dejarme entrar!

Resople y me incline contra el pilar de la puerta, impidiendo el paso. —Eso es raro, No recuerdo haberte pedido que pasaras.

La cara de Antonio decayó y de repente realmente quería patearme. Fuerte.

— ¡S-solo bromeo tu imbécil! —balbuceé a toda prisa antes de que comenzara a llorar, y agarre su manga, empujándolo adentro—. S-solo date prisa de una puta vez, hace frio.

Al menos su sonrisa volvió de nuevo.


	3. Muy Amable

_Hola, sí lo se estoy tarde. Lo lamento, ayer si tenia el capi, pero paso todo el día con mi equipo haciendo el trabajo de ciencias y cuando llegue a mi casa era hacer el trabajo de educación física (sí tengo que hacer reportes para deportes(hice un verso sin ezfuerzo xD). Y cuando iba a actualizar mi papa me manda a dormir ¬¬ y aun me faltaba la revisión, no se enojen yo los amo~. Bueno, Sunny esta alegre con los que dejaron reviews y dice que es divertido que muchos leyeran la versión original y le alegra que la disfruten tanto._

**Titulo original:** "This Dance"

**Autor:** Sunny Day in February **Perfil:**/u/561645/

******Disclaimer**: Ni Hetalia, ni esta historia me pertecen si no que a sus respectivos autores. Si esto fuera mio yo no habría escrito tan bien y actualizaría cada mil años y nunca se me habría ocurrido meterle a Hetalia tanto fanservice yaoi (pero lo amo por eso)

* * *

**Esta Danza: Muy Amable***

_**Antonio**_

Ah, por desgracia, Lovi no es una persona muy sentimental.

El odia cada vez que acaricio su cabeza o toco su brazo o trato de _brincarle_ encima (Yo tampoco sé porqué sigo haciendo eso), entonces yo _se_, y todos a mi alrededor saben, que yo podía… ya sabes, aumentar mi largo de vida al no tocarlo. _Nunca._

Ya te imaginaras mi sorpresa cuando mi lindo, pequeño, maldecidor, "tócame y estás muerto" de Lovino solo me _agarro _y me jalo a dentro. Era extraño, de un muy buen modo. Me estaba preguntando qué dirían sus vecinos al verlo _acarreándome_ como un gran… pez. Ahahahaha, _eso_ es digno de ver.

De cualquier forma, estaba muy feliz de que Lovi no me largara. Digo, es Lovino "Romano" Vargas de quién hablo, no es realmente alguien de visitas repentinas o sorpresas. A pesar de que fue sorprendentemente _amable_ conmigo cuando lo visite, _revoltosamente inesperado _como yo era, solo para darle algunos tomates…

Bien, claro, esos eran tomates muy finos sin dudarlo, pero aun así…

Mientras tanto, Lovino se las arreglo para arrástrame por la casa suya y de Feli, murmurando algo sobre "sala de estar" y viéndose muy, muy, _muy_ lindo, sonrojándose así ¡Casi me desmayo de solo verlo! Quería abrazarlo _tan_ fuerte, pero no lo hice. Lovino golpea_ realmente_ fuerte.

Note la pacífica y calmada atmosfera (mira eso, ¡Lo _note_!) alrededor de la casa Lovino y no oí ningún tropezoso o sospechoso "ve~". Tampoco olí deliciosos guisos italianos, normalmente apareciendo en el minuto que entrara y el salón era sin duda un enérgico lio. En otras palabras… Feliciano no estaba en casa.

Ah, el estaba visitando a Alemania. ¡Claro!

Bueno ¡Bien por el!

Entonces… esto significa…

Lovino estaba solo en casa. Y yo estaba ahí también.

Huh. Qué extraño, creí haber sentido algunas cosquillas extrañas en mi estomago, pero ese curioso tomate que comí esta tarde era probablemente la causa. ¿Qué más podía ser, verdad?

Lovino se tiro en su sofá café y me miro. Me miro más fijamente cuando le sonreí feliz.

—Siéntate idiota. ¡Y para de sonreír así!

— ¿Ah? ¡Oh! ¡Está bien! —Camine un poco y me senté junto a él, mis ojos se agrandaron de la sorpresa tan pronto y toque el sofá —. ¡Que buen sofá! !No sabía que tuvieras tan buen sofá!

— ¿Por qué mierda te pones tan feliz? ¡Es solo un sofá! —gruño Lovino, antes de apartarse rápidamente de mí—.Y n-no te sientes tan cerca de mi ¡Demonios!

— ¿Hm? ¡Oh! Perdón.

— Y otra cosa. —Lovino apunto ligeramente su tembloroso dedo hacia mí dramáticamente—. ¡¿Quién _diablos _dijo que te sentaras junto a mí, de cualquier modo?

—Sonreí. ¡Tú fuiste!~

— ¡_No_ lo hice!

— ¡Oh si lo hiciste!~

— ¡No lo hice y _cállate_!

—Pero me gusta sentarme junto a ti, Lovi —Sonreí gentilmente y me moví hacia él un poco más. ¡Oh, debo sentirme suicida hoy!

—C-cállate, asno — tartamudeo Lovino, con su cara brillante y bellamente roja, cruzando sus brazos como una niñita molesta. El no me detuvo al acercarme, sin embargo.

Trague saliva. Dios. T-tan lindo, tan demasiado lindo, Lovi…

—… ¿V-vas a decirme que haces aquí ya? —murmuro de repente con voz suave y vulnerable—. Estúpido, bastardo, siempre apareciendo así…

Le miré. Oh, estaba maldiciendo otra vez… El maldice como un soldado. ¿Quién le enseño esas horribles palabras de cualquier forma? Yo no lo hice, ¿lo hice? No debería maledcir con esa dulce y delicada boca de él, tan _suave_, tan _besable_, tan…

— ¡Oye! ¡Idiota!— Los enojados ojos cafés de Lovino me hicieron verlo otra vez y olvidar los… _extraños _pensamientos que tenía sobre el hacia un segundo —. Estoy esperando bastardo. ¡¿Por qué mierda estás tú aquí? ¡Explícate, tu demonio!

¿Demonio?

— ¡Ah, perdón! Te enseñare porqué estoy aquí, Lovi. Solo un momento…

Metí la mano a mi bolsillo y fruncí el seño, tratando de encontrar la… ¡Ah! Allí estaba. Mis dedos se cerraron alrededor de una pieza de papel.

— ¡Tadaah! —pié con alegría, sacando la invitación que había recibido temprano hoy y agitándola enfrente de la nación menor delante de mí—. ¿Sabes que es, Lovi?

El resoplo. —Mierda.

—Cuida tu lenguaje

— ¡Y un cuerno lo hare!

Me estaba poniendo un poco molesto, pero decidí intentarlo una vez más y preguntarle a Lovi, ahora dándole una de las más _brillantes_ y_ soleadas _sonrisas que tengo, una que incluso podría dejar a Francis fuera de combate.

—Vamos, Lovi ¿Qué crees que es, hm?

Lovino me miro intensamente, con los ojos entreabiertos y nublados. Entonces finalmente cedió y ladeo la cabeza para mirar la carta en mis manos, aun sonrojado, aun lindo.

—B-bien, tu bastardo, voy a ver…

¡Ha! ¡España por la victoria!

Sonreí victorioso —¡Gracias!~

—Cállate —Lovino apretó los ojos y enfoco su mirada en el pequeño pero elegante pedazo de papel en mis manos. El pareció tener problemas leyendo las pequeñas palabras. El pudo, ya sabes, _pedirme _que _se lo diera_ (lo que por alguna razón sonaba muy sucio para mí), pero no lo hiso. El probablemente estaba consciente de la obscura razón también.

Aww.

—…es algún tipo de… ¿tarjeta? —pregunto al final.

— ¡Sí! ¡No! ¡Es una invitación! —dije, derrochando felicidad, sacudiendo mis brazos alrededor por absolutamente ninguna buena razón—. ¿Quieres saber de qué se trata?

—No. Tú eres un bastardo.

— ¡Bien! ¡Entonces te la leeré!~

Y entonces así lo hice.

* * *

*****El titulo esta originalmente en español wiiiiii~

Dios, esos dos son tan monos que creo que morire.


	4. Invítame

**Titulo original:** "This Dance"

**Autor:** Sunny Day in February **Perfil:**/u/561645/

******Disclaimer**: Nada de lo que aquí se presenta me perte... ¡Miren una mariposa! *se va feliz tras la mariposa*

* * *

**Esta Danza: Invítame**

_Querido Señor Antonio Fernández Carriedo alias: España._

_Usted está invitado al gran baile del Señor Roderich Edelstein (Austria), en celebración del cumpleaños de la Señorita __Elizabeta Héderváry__ (Hungría)._

_El baile se abrirá a las 20:00 en punto. Estamos esperando que este presente al menos 30 minutos antes del inicio de cierre, ya que es España y es conocido por su perezosa y, relajada naturaleza._

_En el baile, habrá baile por eso se llama baile. Así que por favor sea lo suficientemente inteligente para llevar una pareja con usted._

_Lo veremos en el baile. Buen día._

_Su confiable,_

_Secretaria de Austria._

_**Antonio:**_

Había terminado de leer (en voz alta) y mire a Lovino, observando su cara lentamente cambiando a un gesto irritado. —Entonces fuiste invitado al baile de ese bastardo de Austria. Que bien. Yo no recibí nada. Jodido, tipo alemán cabrón. ¿Eso es todo?

Lentamente sacudí mi cabeza y aparte la invitación. Bien… ahora la parte pesada. Tome un profundo suspiro y plante una grande, profunda e irresistible sonrisa en mi cara (otra vez; Francis moriría feliz), entrelazando mis dedos juntos. Por primera vez en mi vida debí haberme visto algo serio. Quizá la próxima vez que me ponga serio, ¡podría usar _lentes_!

Oh, concéntrate… concéntrate…

Lo mire. —Lovi, esperaba que fueras al baile de Austria… _conmigo_

Lovino rodo los ojos y puso los brazos detrás de la cabeza. —En verdad, España, que estúpido _eres._ Mierda. ¿No te acabo de decir que ese cuatro-ojos bastardo de Austria no me invito? ¡¿Por qué no tú y tus molestos amigos **idiota**-Prusia y **violador** -Francia van juntos? Adelante, vayan a la fiesta como los tres canallas amigos que son. Préndanle fuego al lugar. Demonios, préndale fuego a _Prusia_. No me importa.

Oh. Bien, debí haber esperado que Lovino lo interpretara de la forma equivocada…

—No, Lovi, eso no es de lo que hablo. —Dudé, acercándome a él con cuidado—. Quiero tenerte a ti como mi _pareja_, Lovino.

Su mandíbula callo. — ¿…tu qué?

—Mi pareja, Lovino. Quiero que tú seas mi pareja de baile.

El terrible silencio que siguió fue probablemente diez veces peor que la cabeza de Lovi embistiéndome en los intestinos. Mire a Lovino, nervioso e inquieto. Oí la respiración de Lovino incrementarse y vi su rostro tornarse rojo al segundo y yo en verdad no sabía si eso era algo bueno o malo.

Entonces el repentinamente se giro para encararme y me congele en cada uno de mis movimientos. Oh chico.

—Tú… ¡Eres un ruidoso hijo de perra, España! ¡D-digo, ¿qué mierda? ¿Q-quien te crees que eres? ¡Asaltando y exigiendo que sea tu pareja de baile estúpido! ¡Tu bastardo enfermo! ¿No crees que sería más lógico... oh, no sé, traer a una jodida chica como pareja? ¿No deberías llamar a Bélgica o algo para que fuera contigo?

Lovino jadeo su pecho arriba y abajo rápidamente.

Me quede en silencio por un momento, pero entonces sonreí amigable al moreno —¿Bélgica? _Por favor_, Lovi. Como si yo llevaría Bélgica conmigo cuando tengo a alguien como _tú_ para que me acompañe. "

Se me quedó mirando.

—Quiero que _tú_ vengas conmigo Lovi —dije explícitamente, subrayando cada palabra tan convincente como pude—. Solo _tú. _Nadie más.

Entonces me agache para protegerme, porque seguramente el no me dejaría decir esto sin romperme, ¿no? ¿No?

...Pero no pasó nada. Lo mire con cautela, sólo para encontrar a Lovino a mi lado, ruborizado y con una mano apretando su boca en estado de shock. Sus ojos eran grandes y hermosos y llenos de inseguridad. Él fue muy persistente en _evitarme._

— ¿L-Lovi? —Le toque la pierna. Saltó al tacto y golpeó con fuerza mi mano—. ¡No te atrevas a tocarme, bestia!

¿Bestia? Ahora, cómo... propio de una dama. ¿Lovino ha estado leyendo esas... eh... "románticas" novelas de Hungría otra vez? ¿Se fantasea siendo la protagonista_ femenina_? Ah, Lovi... lindo...

—¿Qué está mal, Lovino? Le pregunté

—Todo —respondió—. ¡N-no lo entiendo! ¿Por qué diablos quieres llevarme a _mí_ al baile de Austria, tu maricón? ¡Demonios tu eres una triste excusa de hombre!

Lo mire como disculpándome. —Ah... Lo siento.

Él seguro que hizo un gran alboroto por mi oferta, pero... aún no la había rechazado todavía. ¡Oh! ¿Qué significa eso?... ¿que tal vez, sólo tal vez, él en realidad _quería_ ser mi pareja? Rápidamente pense en ello un poco más, ignorando el lloriqueo de Lovino y su persistencia acerca de mi masculinidad fallida.

Tuve que actuar rápido. Yo sabía que lo tendría donde quería que estuviera si _solo_ lo empujaba un poco más. Lovino era un buen tipo, yo sabía que él lo era, y ahora estaba en un estado mental muy vulnerable. ¡Tiempo de que el Jefe España tome ventaja de eso! ~

¡Sí, podía ser un gigante y manipulador bastardo, de hecho! ¡Ajajajaja!

— ¿Lovi? ~ —ronronee, de repente tomando su mano en la mía y sin prestar atención a su rostro horrorizado—, ¿podrías por favor, por favor, hacer esto por mí? ¿Por favor? ~

El pobre chico me miro como si estuviera frente a un loco asesino en serie, pero también creo haber visto algo de apreciación en su posiblemente aturdida mirada. Como si se sintiera _alagado_.

Su mano estaba muy pegajosa, por cierto.

—¡H-hey, s-suéltame, b-bastardo! —tartamudeaba débilmente. Por supuesto que no obedecí en lo más mínimo y me moví más cerca de él. Lovino hizo un sonido chirriante y se apartó de mí

—¿Serías tan amable de hacer esto por mí, Lovi? ¡Estaría tan agradecido!

Otro sonido extraño escapo de su boca.

—No puedo hacer esto sin ti. ¿Sabías? —Tome su otra mano también—. ¡Te _necesito_, Lovi!~

¡Buen Dios!, el se veía tan _abrazable_ cada vez que su cara se tenía este matiz rojo. ¡Por no hablar de los agudos ruidos tontos! Ahahaha... ~

De pronto sentí severos sentimientos levantándose dentro de mí. Uno de estos sentimientos era una emoción que realmente nunca había sabido, o experimentado, en muchos, muchos siglos ya pasados. Ni siquiera sabía que lo _tenía_. Pero desde que Lovino ha crecido y se ha convertido en esta _fina_ pieza de Italia, me encontré a mi mismo luchando con este raro sentimiento más y más a menudo. Y siempre que estaba cerca de Lovi. Siempre. Sabía que no tardaría mucho antes de que este sentimiento tomara mi cuerpo y mi alma y… bueno, no sé qué pasaría entonces

Nerviosamente me lamí los labios secos. ¿Qué _pasaba _conmigo?


	5. Malditamente Cerca

_Hola n.n Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo. Muchas gracias a todas las lindas palabras sobre la traducción~ Y Sunny también esta muy feliz con sus reviews y que son muy divertidos y sinceros jaja. Seguimos con la narración de Antonio, si estañan a Lovi descuiden que vuelve al siguiente capitulo._

**Titulo original:** "This Dance"

**Autor:** Sunny Day in February **Perfil:**/u/561645/

******Disclaimer**:Como ya saben yo no cree ni tengo los derechos sobre estos personajes o la historia, peri si tengo una piña de juguete en mis manos (es verdad y aun lado hay una lechuga (de juguete también)).

* * *

**Esta Danza: Malditamente cerca**

_**Antonio:**_

—¡E-está bien, tu maldito bastardo, está bien!— Lovino finalmente dijo, tan cariñoso como siempre—. ¡S-si eso significa tanto para ti, _bien_! Voy a ser tu estúpida pareja de baile, ¡maldita sea! ¿Estás satisfecho ahora?

Yo me había esperado haber dicho que sí. Yo me había esperado estar saltando de arriba a abajo, lleno de alegría abrazándolo y dando vueltas alrededor para mostrarle que tan agradecido estaba… peor no hice nada de eso.  
Yo sólo moví la cabeza lentamente, muy lentamente, y me acerque a la absurdamente roja cara de Lovi un poco más, casi como un león furtivamente hacia su presa.

Por supuesto, Lovino no estaba muy feliz por eso y él comenzó a maldecirme con pasión, obviamente, cada vez más y más incómodo e incluso _tímido_, por todo este proceso. Q-que lo hizo _ridículamente_ adorable.

Aunque las palabras de Lovino fueron duras e inevitables, no oí una sola amenaza. Yo ni siquiera vi su mirada mortal. Sólo vi que Lovino había llegado a ser muy, muy atractivo, a lo largo de los años, que el aun se parecía mucho a un tomate, que sus ojos tenían un realmente lindo color café-verdoso y que mientras tanto había retrocedido _tanto_ que casi se cae del sofá.

Y ahora yo estaba de algún modo... colgado sobre él. Oh.

—¡Q-QU-QUE DEMONIOS, TU BASTARDO! —de repente exclamó, mirando hacia mí en la confusión—. ¿Q-qué estás planeando hacerme? ¡Enfermo PERVERTIDO! ¡P-para!

—Así que... lo harás, ¿verdad?— Me oí preguntarle a la nación más joven, trazando un dedo de su clavícula al cuello, _atormentándolo_ lentamente. Se quedo sin aliento y mirándome con un extraño tipo de enojo en sus ojos.

—S-si, e-eso es lo que dije, ¿No lo hice?

Le sonreí cálidamente, nunca dándole el espacio suficiente para alejarse de mí. —¡Ah, Lovi, realmente me haces feliz! ¡Eres tan dulce!

—Sí, soy un jodido ángel. ¡Ahora quítate de una jodida vez! —Trató de levantarse.

Yo lo empuje hacia atrás, con bastante facilidad. —Bueno, debo darte las gracias. Pero, ¿cómo? ¡Tal vez sepas algo, Lovino!

— ¡¿…d-de que estás hablando?

— ¿Cómo puedo mostrarte mi gratitud, Lovi? Tú sabes, por acompañarme al Baile de Austria. Por favor dime. Debe haber algo que pueda hacer por ti…

Lovino hizo un mohín de nuevo, pero sorprendentemente ya no perdió su tiempo persistiendo y empujándome lejos; el sabía que yo no me movería de todos modos. Arrugo su frente y… oh, Dios, el realmente estaba _tratando_ de pensar en algo, ¿verdad?

Una expresión de sorpresa paso por su cara, solo un segundo, después del cual empezó a decir levemente, maldiciones hacia el mismo. Lo note y lo mire curioso. —Ah, ¿pensaste en algo?

—S-si. ¡Digo, no! Digo…—gimió y apartó la vista de mí, —... no era nada. Olvídalo. A-ahora bájate.

—¡Nop!~ A menos que digas "por favor".

—…oh, tienes que estar brome… ugh. Bien. ¿Por favor?

—¡Nop!~

—Jodido bastardo.

—¡Ese soy yo!~

—¡D-deja de tocarme!

—Quizá lo haga… pero solo después de que me digas qué quieres. Y vi que ya pensaste en algo. Dime, Lovi~

Lovino apretó los dientes. —Tú… tú quieres decir, bajar, hijo de pe-

Yo calmadamente puse un dedo en sus labios, silenciándolo casi inmediatamente.

—…bien —dije amigablemente—, cuando mueva mi dedo de tus (_deliciosos, dulces, deseables_) labios, tu _vas _a decirme qué puedo hacer para agradecerte. ¿Está bien?

—¡Mphnmmmmhnhmmnh!—Lovino negó con la cabeza.

Me encogí de hombros perezosamente. —... bien por mí. En ese caso, te puedes quedar así un poco más. No me importa, ya sabes.

No me importaba en absoluto. Dominar a Lovino sólo poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios y verlo temblando, como que me dio una sensación sorprendentemente buena. Sip, la mitad inferior de mi cuerpo se estaba sintiendo muy feliz ahora.

... ah, ¿por qué fue eso?

Mientras tanto, Lovino me miraba asesinamente. Quiero decir, si las miradas mataran, yo (Y Francis, Gilbert, Alemania, un montón de países demás _y_ su tonto hermano, accidentalmente) estaría extremadamente muerto. Como muerto al _muerto_. Como ya estar muerto y segur siendo acosando con la mirada en el _infierno._ Ese es mi Lovi, ajajaja…

…pero en verdad, sus ojos empezaron a asustarme.

—¡Sabes, es todo tu culpa! —me defendí ante sus obscuros y acosadores ojos—. Vamos, la única cosa que tienes que hacer por mí, es decirme cómo puedo mostrarte mi gratitud. Eso no puede ser tan malo, ¿puede? Por favor, no me reiré o algo por estilo. Por favor ¿Lovi?

No obtuve una respuesta inmediatamente; él seguía pareciendo estar genuinamente _enojado_, pero también parecía que Lovino estaba discutiendo consigo mismo. Parpadee un par de veces mientras lo veía. Wow, tiene que ser alguna clase de conversación pesada: sus cejas estaban haciendo raros movimientos espásticos y sus mejillas se tornaron aun más rojas que antes, casi haciendo tormentoso el verlas.

Y entonces, el pareció calmarse un poco. Entonces después de un pequeño momento, tome mis posibilidades y le pregunté de nuevo: —... y, ¿estás dispuesto a decirme lo que quieres ahora?

Lovi solo me miro por un momento, asintiendo lentamente. Bien, ¿eso fue tan duro? Estaba satisfecho y removí mi dedo, como (más o menos) prometí.

Ni un segundo más tarde, un puño pesado estaba aterrizando en mi estómago con bastante fuerza. _Ouch_

—¡Tu bastardo! ¡Trata de chantajearme otra vez y te estarás respirando a través de una pajita para el resto de tu enferma y asquerosa vida! —siseó. Mientras yo estaba ocupado jadeando por aire, oí el tono de pánico en su voz y se me pregunte qué podía ser tan horrible para pedirme. ¡Realmente tenía que ser algo muy grande! ¿Qué podría ser?

—Ajajaja… está bien, Lovi… —Sonreí débilmente, frotando mi pobre panza como si su ataque no hubiera dolido _así, _pero si lo suficiente para hacer mis rodillas temblar —. Perdón por eso… de cualquier modo, dime ahora. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

—Yo… —Lovi mordió su labio inferior, lo que envió extraños, pero agradables escalofríos por mi espina dorsal.

Trate de ignorarlos y asentí animándolo. —¿Tú…?

El agacho la cabeza y apretó los puños. —…ame.

— ¿Qué?

—D-dije bésame, tu estúpido imbécil— Lovino se estremeció mientras lo dijo.

—Tú… ¿tú quieres que te bese?

— ¡N-no lo diré otra vez, bastardo!

—Ah-

—…no… ¡no le digas a mi estúpido hermano que te pedí esto! ¡No le digas a _nadie_! —Él me miro, su cara estaba ardiendo y sus ojos brillaban como nunca antes. El era hermoso, realmente. Realmente, realmente hermoso. Dios.

Quietamente lo mire, sintiendo como mis propias mejillas también se tornaban rojas. Finalmente, me reí y agite el pelo de Lovi.

—…está bien, prometo que no le diré a nadie. Pero… bueno… ¿por qué tu querrías un beso mío?

—¡…como mierda voy a saberlo!

Lo mire fijamente. —Bueno, _tú eres_ quien lo quiere.

—Yo… yo… yo solo… es solo… maldita sea, no lo sé…

—Ah, no te preocupes, no tienes que preocuparte, Lovi… — Sonreí y envolví mis brazos a su alrededor, cuidadosamente presionándolo contra mi pecho.

Por un momento, Lovino estaba completamente sorprendido y me miro. Vi que estaba asustado. Nervioso. Y con el seño fruncido como el terco que era. Pero también vi algo más que eso. De hecho vi algo de _anhelo_. Por _mí_. Vi que estaba anhelando por mí, a pesar de que no me abrazaba y seguía tratando de empujarme.

—De cualquier forma… estaré feliz de besarte, Lovi. —le apreté suavemente, lo que me valió un grito frustrado.

—S-sí, pero… ¡pero solo uno, España! —tartamudeo, relajándose solo un poco más en mis brazos—. N-no pienses que esto ocurrirá más a menudo ¡porque no lo hará!

—Si si, solo uno; lo entiendo— confirme en voz baja, y quizá un poco sin aliento

Entonces me incline hacia su cara y lo bese.


	6. No Quiero, Pero Realmente Si Quiero

**Titulo original:** "This Dance"

**Autor:** Sunny Day in February **Perfil:**/u/561645/

******Disclaimer**: ...¡Sunny y Hidekaz dijeron que podía!...

* * *

**Esta Danza: No Quiero, Pero Realmente Si Quiero**

**Lovino:**

Que.

Solo, QUE.

Que… DEMONIOS

¿Acaso perdí mi jodida _cabeza_? ¿Por qué razón en maldito mundo le pedí a ese idiota de Antonio que…

Q-que… que…

¡Aargh, es tan jodidamente embarazoso! ¡No lo quería decir, ni siquiera lo quería _pensar_!

…pero… pero por otro lado… realmente _si_ quería pensar en ello. Quiero decir, fue la primera y _única_ cosa que se me vino a la mente después de que Antonio me pidiera que pensara en algo que pudiera hacer para agradecerme (por _qué_, solo acepte a ser su pareja de baile, no su jodida _esposa_… ¡quiero decir esposo! ¡Esposo, no esposa! ¡_Él _sería la esposa!)…

Si, había querido que él me b… que me be…

¡Chigii! ¡No podía, no podía, solo _no podía_ decirlo! Ni siquiera podía decírmelo a _mí mismo_, ¡por amor a Dios! ¡Qué mierda! ¡De qué se trata todo esto! ¡Maldito sea todo!

¡Todo era _su_ culpa! Con sus estúpidos, verdes y hermosos ojos, mirándome así todos amorosos. Y su… su mano, sosteniendo la mía, y… y ese dedo tocando mi cara…

¡N-no es como si me gustara o algo! ¡Demonios no! E-era solo coincidencia que mi corazón empezara a latir así y estoy seguro de que era capaz de apartar mis ojos de él. Creo. Probablemente. De cualquier modo, no me le quede viendo fijamente, no, realmente no lo hice.

Pero… aunque _sin duda_ estaba muy seguro de que a mí no me gustaba ese bastardo de Antonio en lo absoluto… aun la única cosa que quería que me diera, había sido un…

Un…

Un b-beso.

Quizá suene ridículo, pero por un muy, _muy_ pequeño momento, pensé que Antonio en realidad no _quería_ besarme. Realmente era jodidamente estúpido el que yo pensara eso, porque Antonio, el animado, amigable, sonriente Antonio, habría incluso abrazado a un _psicópata_ si le fuera pedido que lo hiciera.

Pero de cualquier modo, por supuesto que a Antonio no le importaba besarme – ese jodido pervertido. Era de algún modo agradable mirar _sus_ mejillas tornándose rosas para variar, pero mi cara sonrojada hacia a un lado su vergüenza, después de que envolviera sus brazos a mi alrededor.

Bastardo escurridizo. Pensé que mi cabeza iba a explotar por el desbordamiento de sangre, ¡maldita sea!

Me las arregle para decirle algo a Antonio, algo como "solo uno, tu jodido, maldito bastardo", incluso sabiendo que realmente no me importaría un poco mas de atención de su parte. O-o algo así, no lo sé…

Antonio me había sonreído, como siempre, después de lo cual había cerrado la ya corta distancia entre nosotros completamente.

Oh Dios.

Oh Dios oh Dios oh Dios…

Se sentía…

Se sentía… no tan mal… no era así de… abrumador, era solo un simple, beso platónico, algo neutral, nada de qué preocuparse… así que me relaje un poco.

Hasta que él quiso _más_.

Jadee un poco cuando Antonio me agarro solo un poco más firme. Casi me _ahogo_ cuando sus malvados (pero tan _delicados_) brazos empezaron a deambular, lentamente deslizándose por mi espalda de una manera burlona.

Pero _realmente _entre en pánico cuando sentí que trato de profundizar el beso, su lengua asomándose entre mis labios, _demandándome_ que lo deje entrar.

Ah m-mierda. No. Oh no oh no oh no.

Si… si lo dejara así…

Entonces… entonces…

Entonces yo estaría completamente indefenso a su merced. No quería estar a la jodida merced de Antonio, ¡maldición! Por lo que no lo deje entrar, de ninguna manera. Y no me sentía mal por eso. Solo me dio por fruncir el seño fuertemente. Si

Antonio finalmente rompió el beso con un embarazoso y fuerte chasquido.

Demonios, eso fue rap- D-digo… ¡ya era la jodida hora de que lo hiciera!

—¡Ajajajaja!~ —Sonrío felizmente, mientras yo estaba casi _muriendo_ en sus brazos—. Eso estuvo… eso estuvo agradable, Lovi~ ¡Eso fue muy agradable! ¿No estás de acuerdo?

—J-jodido pervertido —murmuré mirándolo obscuramente.

El parecía estar sorprendido —¡Idiota ingenuo!— y me devolvió la mirada con una expresión preocupada en sus ojos. —… ¿eh? ¿Pervertido? ¿De qué hablas, Lovi?

—¡No pretendas que no sabes, tu idiota! —gruñí amenazador, aun sabiendo que no iba a cambiar el modo en que Antonio me estaba sosteniendo—. ¡Tú sabes que quiero decir! ¡Al menos t-tus manos sin duda sabían lo que estaban haciendo, maldita sea!

—Mis manos… —Frunció el entrecejo en confusión.

—¡Si, tus manos! Y tú trataste de… trataste de… —Mordí mi labio inferior —otra vez, ya lo he hecho tantas veces esta noche— para reunir algo de coraje para decir la siguiente parte—… t-tu trataste de poner tu jodida lengua adentro, ¡t-tu imbécil!

—Ah… —Antonio sonrío. Él asintió con la cabeza, culpable de los cargos, y de repente me besó en el cuello. Q-que…

—E-ey —tartamudeé de inmediato, antes de que Antonio pusiera su maldito dedo en mi boca una vez más. Me calle. Él se rió entre dientes y con calma dio unas palmaditas en mi espalda.

—Aw, fácil, Lovi~ No te preocupes. Eso solo ha sido una pregunta, ¿sabías? Mira, te "pregunte" si tú querías que te diera un beso _de verdad_, y tú me "respondiste" (claramente también) que querías recibir uno _normal_. ¡Entonces te di uno normal!

Aspire debajo de su dedo. —Mi "respuesta" no te detuvo de _intentarlo_, sin embargo.

—Ajajaja… realmente no lo hiso, ¿lo hiso?

Dudé por un momento, pero no podía dejar de mirarlo con timidez. Poco a poco quito el dedo de de mis labios y sonrió con curiosidad. —¿Hm?...

—…b-bueno, no es que me importe, pero… ¿quieres darme un… b-beso de verdad?

Antonio se sonrojó, cogido con la guardia baja. Me agarró por los hombros y amigablemente me empujo hacia abajo en el sofá un poco más, hasta que yo estaba acostado, con él encima de mí. Sus brazos y manos desaparecieron detrás de mi espalda de nuevo y me estremecí. U-un poco, sólo un poco.

—Si Lovino, me encantaría darte uno de verdad…

—A-ah…

— ¿Tu _quieres_ que te lo de? —sus manos estaban tirando de mi camisa ahora. Realmente hacía el pensar bastante difícil, para ser honesto.

—N-no lo sé… —dije suavemente, exhalando áspero cuando el país español me beso las mejillas.

—Oh, pero creo que tú _si_ sabes.

—B-bastardo…

—Ah, por favor cuida tu lenguaje, por favor…

—S-solo un b-beso mas, entonces… ¡Pero uno! ¡Solo uno España! —tome un profundo suspiro y agarre el frente de su camisa —con el estúpido listón negro— con fuerza—… y no vayas a… t-tu realmente no deberías…

—Ya se, ya se. No te preocupes… Seré bueno por ti, ¿sí? Yo voy a guiar —Me dio un rápido beso en la frente.

Fruncí el seño y quería decirle que había usado su última oportunidad para besarme (¡y por qué demonios, elme guiaba a _mí_!), pero las palabras no salieron. Es como si alguien hubiera cambiado mis enunciados por un jadeo pesado. Algo que encontré difícil cuando Antonio comenzó a susurrar cosas en español en mi oído, su respiración acariciaba mi oreja, antes de que me besara de nuevo.

No sabía que mas hacer, así que cerré mis ojos. Solo esperaba no gemir muy fuerte.

Y justo entonces cuando parecía ponerse… i-interesante, alguien abrió de un golpe la puerta de en frente y empezó a llamar mi nombre.

— ¡! ¡Estoy en casa! Ve~

¡MIERDA!

* * *

Wiiiiii n.n jeje je...

¿Acaso alguien más le esta deseando una leeenta dolorosa~ muerte a Feli?


	7. Las Grandes Habilidades De Interrupción

_Hola, feliz dia de San Valentin atrasado jeje. Aqui mi regalo otro capitulo, para esta parte la autora dijo que a pesar de que el fic se llama Esta Danza, nadie ha danzado aun LoL Hablando de ella ayer (el 14) fue su cunplea gnos (estoy en la compu de mi prima, que tiene teclado frances y no tengo a la hermanita de la N, tampoco me deja copiar y pegar) wiiiiiiiii_

**Titulo original:** "This Dance"

**Autor:** Sunny Day in February **Perfil:**/u/561645/

******Disclaimer**: Ya saben lo que va aquí...

* * *

**Esta Danza: Las Grandes Habilidades De Interrupción de Feli, ¡VAMOS!**

_**Lovino:**_

Después de oír que Feliciano (quién mas conocen que diga "ve~" todo el tiempo) llego a casa, inmediatamente salí disparado del sofá accidentalmente golpeando con la cabeza a Antonio lejos de mi.

Lo que fue satisfactorio, pero también innecesario.

—¡A-auch, Lovino! ¡Eso duele! —Antonio se quejó, somnoliento debido al cambio repentino en la atmósfera, y se frotó la cabeza.

Por supuesto que lo golpee por ser un jodido, ruidoso (sexy) bastardo. —¡Te podrías callar! Yo…

Las palabras murieron en mi boca cuando finalmente note (y _sentí_, por amor a Dios) que sus manos _aun estaban en mis pantalones_. Y parecían muy deseosas de quedarse allí, también. Por un momento, estaba demasiado aturdido para hacer algo al respecto (quiero decir, no se sentía tan mal ni nada...), pero cuando recobre los sentidos de nuevo —al fin— prácticamente _grite_. Y sacudí al bastardo como un sonajero.

—¡C-CHIGII! ¡Q-quita tus manos de mi trasero y déjalo _solo_, tu jodido pervertido! ¡Qué dirá Feliciano cuando entre!

—¿No me hagan caso? ¿Por favor, continúen? —Antonio sonrió, pero rápidamente se quitó las manos después de recibir una mirada oscura de mí, su pobre víctima, impotente. Porque eso era lo que era.

Pero no pude dejar de notar la súbita mirada decepción en su cara. Probablemente no quería que terminara así. Bueno, no me gustaba que las cosas hubieran terminado, tampoco. Tal vez estaba más enfadado por eso que él.

—¿Lovino?~ ¿Hermano? —Feliciano otra vez.

Apreté mis dientes. No, no "quizá". Yo _definitivamente_ estaba más molesto.

—¡Estoy AQUÍ, tu idiota! —le respondí, de un modo mas agresivo del que pensé que sería—. Ugh, ese jodido, estúpido, inútil...

Antonio estaba en silencio, solo por unos segundos. De repente, gentilmente tomo mi cara en sus manos y la giro hacia él. —Ah, supongo que te debo un beso, Lovi~ Ajaja. —Me guiñó un ojo y me acarició los labios con los pulgares.

Mes sonroje como el infierno. Oh Dios. Oh Dios. Oh _Dios_.

Te odio, Feliciano.

Solo unos pocos minutos después, yo y Antonio seguíamos sentados en el sillón, pero ahora con mi molesto hermano entre nosotros. Llorando sus jodidos ojos fuera de su cabeza de pasta.

Feliciano había presionado su cabeza en el hombro de Antonio y sollozando como un bebe, una vez más haciéndome preguntar si el realmente era mi hermano. A Antonio no le importo el modo en el que "Feli" estaba pidiendo atención (estúpido bastardo) y dio unas palmaditas en su espalda con dulzura.

—¡Ah, anímate Feli! Alemania probablemente tenía sus razones para enviarte de vuelta a casa, ¿verdad? ¿No lo crees?

—¡Oh claro, el realmente las tenía! ¡El tenia una de esas reuniones mañana! ¡Temprano en la mañana! ¡Muy temprano en la mañana! ¡Pero no veo porque no podía dejarme quedar! ¡No es justo, hermano España! ¡Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!— Los hombros de Feliciano se sacudían fuertemente, casi con una especie de ritmo. Eso me molestaba una mierda.

Rodé mis ojos y me apoye en uno de miscodos. —Idiota. ¡Solo olvida a ese bastardo-patatas y consíguete una jodida vida!

—¡P-perooo —Feliciano hizo un mohín—, lo aaaaaaaaaaaaamo! ¡Lo amo y quiero estar con él y hacer todo tipo de cosas con eeeeeeeel!

Antonio sonrió —¡Eso es muy lindo, Feli!

Me le quede viendo. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Eso es _lindo_? Mi hermano menor es un jodido pervertido que golpea patatas y esas cosas bastardas, ¿eso es _lindo_? ¡Es raro y horripilante! Apuesto a que él debe ser uno de esos bastardos que les gustan los juegos sexuales y esas cosas. ¡Bueno, no _conmigo_! ¡Mierda no!

—_Ah, te ves tan adorable con chocolate sobre todo tu cuerpo, Lovi… Ajajajaja… Deja… me… lim… piar… te…~_

Me sonrojé. Bueno, jodido yo. Esa fue alguna fantasía. Supongo que era un maldito pervertido, también.

Culpo a la televisión.

Mientras tanto Antonio seguía dando lo mejor para consolar a Feliciano, agitando su cabello y acariciando su espalda de manera que me hizo sentir muy celoso y enojado con mi hermano, haciéndolo evidente frunciéndole el ceño, porque eso es lo que hago cuando me siento celoso y enojado.

—Estoy seguro que Alemania te ama también, Feli —ese bastardo le dijo a Feliciano—, pero a veces, incluso cuando tu realmente amas estar con alguien, tú tienes que… ¡hacer algo más! ¡Porque de algún modo más importante que estar con tu amante!

Antonio sonrió felizmente, ignorando completamente el aspecto francamente devastado en la cara de Feliciano. Dios, que estaba buscando algo como hacerlo _implosionar _ahora.

—Deberías estar orgulloso de ti mismo, ¿sabías? Justo ahora, estas haciendo un sacrificio por quien amas —Antonio continuo—, y todo el mundo hace eso, de algún modo u otro. Tú estás haciendo eso al darle a Alemania una noche tranquila con una gran cantidad de sueño y sin ningún tipo de sexo —Feliciano gimió en eso—, y… alguien_ más_ del que yo sé, está haciendo eso al acompañar a su exjefe a ese gran Baile.

¿Estaba hablando de mí? Parpadee y rápidamente aparte la mirada de la sonrisa feliz de que el bastardo-tomate me dio. Jodido imbécil...

Bueno, el resto de la noche estuvo más o menos arruinada.

Vimos una película de mierda (si, la _misma _jodida película de mierda) que parecía ser una _cómica_ película de mierda. Y que a Antonio y Feliciano les _gusto_. Se reían como para sacar sus jodidos _cerebros_ miniatura de su cabeza mientras yo estaba aburrido de mi cráneo y dando lo mejor para no quedarme dormido y/o soñar acerca de cómo la piel suave y agradable de Antonio se sentía contra la mía.

No es que sintiera mucho de su piel contra la mía en este momento, debido al jodido Feliciano. ¡Maldito sea ese idiota, ni siquiera podía rozar mi mano contra Antonio cuando mi hermano estaba sentado entre nosotros! Joder...

…n-no es que _quisiera_ tocar a Antonio. No, no quería. Yo… yo solo estaba curioso. Sí, eso es, yo estaba curioso.

Cuando la película (_finalmente_) se acabo y mire junto a mí, vi que Feliciano se había dormido. Antonio parecía pensar en algo, ya que él estaba mirando a un punto invisible en la distancia sin parpadear sus ojos por lo menos un par de segundos. Me di cuenta de las arrugas en su frente por el ceño fruncido y casi empiezo a resoplar de risa; ¿Antonio y frunciendo el ceño? Joder que poco realista.

—Tratando de pensar, ¿eh?—dije—. Ten cuidado de no herirte, bastardo.

Antonio se despertó de su extraño delirio y miro hacia donde estaba, inmediatamente sonriendo una de las más perfectas sonrisas que han _existido_ en este planeta cuando sus ojos se toparon con los míos. Mi corazón dio un vuelco y mis mejillas ardieron como si alguien les hubiera prendido fuego, una vez más.

Maldita sea, ese hijo de perra ni siquiera tenía que _tratar _nada más para conseguir mis delirios, una maldita _sonrisa_ suya era suficiente para voltear mi estomago y hacer que mi nariz sangrara.

—¿Lovi?~ —pregunto de repente.

—¡¿Q-qué?

Gruñí y cruce los brazos. Antonio dudó, pero luego señaló a Feliciano, que dormía en el sofá, todo estirado, roncando felizmente y babeando como un idiota. Juro que lo oía decir con calma "Ve ~" de vez en cuando.

—Um… me estaba preguntando… ¿qué harás con Feli aquí? —El bastardo español dio un golpecito en el brazo de Feliciano.

—Nada. —Me encogí de hombros—. Solo déjalo en el sofá. De ese modo estará más rápido en la casa de ese bastardo-patatas, porque esa es la primera cosa que hará cuando se despierte. Molesto bastardo.

—Ajajaja… tu realmente suenas como un hermano mayor, Lovi. ¡Tan lindo!~

—Cierra tu jodida boca. ¿Y donde planeas pasar la noche, hm?

— ¡Aquí!~ —Antonio sonrió todavía más—. ¡Pensé que podría quedarme en la casa tuya y de Feli! ¡Pensé que sería muy agradable de esa manera!

Gemí. —Sí, apuesto a que te gustaría eso, tu pervertido.

—¿Entonces… puedo? —Se me quedo viendo con ojos llenos de esperanza y felicidad.

—T-te puedes quedar en nuestra habitación de huéspedes —murmure, tal vez tartamudeando un poco—. ¡Q-quédate fuera de mi habitación _o_ la de Feliciano, oíste!

Antonio se rió y levantó del sofá. —¡Ah, por supuesto que voy a dormir en la habitación de invitados! Pero sólo si me prometes que vendrás conmigo a mi casa mañana. Tengo una nueva sala de baile, ¿sabes? ¡Vamos a poder practicar algunos pasos de baile! ¿Qué dices?

—S-sí, está bien por mí. —Me queje, cubriendo a mi hermano menor con una manta (bien, sólo tire una en su cara) antes de seguir a Antonio fuera de la sala de estar, y apagar las luces.

Y no sentía ninguna tensión sexual. Nop, definitivamente no la sentía.

En verdad.

* * *

_Vean, en relidada no fue culpa de Feli fue culpa de Ludwing que lo largo, nos debe un beso._


	8. Me Hace Sentir

_Perdon, yo juraba que había actualizado ayer hehe, pero al parecer no se subió. Bueno un día tampoco es tanto, ¿no?_

**Titulo original:** "This Dance"

**Autor:** Sunny Day in February **Perfil:**/u/561645/

******Disclaimer**: Ni los personajes ni la historia son míos, solo lo traduzco por el ocio y amor a el España/Romano.

* * *

**Esta Danza: Me Hace Sentir**

_**Lovino:**_

Cuando Antonio y yo subimos las escaleras, la tensa, extraña y muy incómoda atmosfera se sentía como si fuera a tragarme por completo. No era algo bueno, pero definitivamente no era algo malo, tampoco… solo se sentía demasiado extraño. Quiero decir, no sabía si me gustaba se tragado por esta tensión. Me asustaba. Era tan… desconocida, tan infamiliar…

…y aun así, estaba curioso. ¿Asustado? Demonios sí, pero también curioso y extrañamente hambriento de mas. ¿Qué diablos? ¿Por qué querría mas de algo como esta jodida, estúpida atmosfera de muerte? ¿Acaso la estupidez de Feliciano se me había pegado o algo? ¡Mierda!

De cualquier modo, cuando llegamos a arriba, note que las mejillas de Antonio se habían tornado sorpresivamente rojas. Parecía que inclusive ese estúpido bastardo había sentido la tensión a nuestro alrededor. Bueno, su cuerpo lo hiso, al menos. En cuanto al propio Antonio…

—¡Uff, es que hace calor aquí o qué! ¡Abre algunas ventanas, Lovi! Ajajajaja~

... sí. No es tanto un ganador, cuando se trata de las atmósferas y tal.

—¡Mierda, apártate de las jodidas ventanas, tu jodido bastardo! —le detuve, cuando camino con fuerza hacia una de las ventanas.

Él hizo un mohín, pero inmediatamente obedeció y volvió a mí. —¡Oh, Lovi. Me gustaría que no te gustara tanto maldecir, de verdad.

—¡Mierda, a mi no me gusta soltar jodidas maldiciones, hijo de puta!

—Oh. ¡Entonces está bien!

— ¡Jodete!

Después de deambular por el pasillo durante un tiempo, finalmente estaba enfrente de una de nuestras habitaciones para invitados.

—Aquí está la habitación de huéspedes.

—Ah, bien... —Antonio asintió con la cabeza.

—Hay una cama ahí —añadí.

Él sonrió. —Wow, eso seguro es conveniente.

—Bastardo despabilado. —Lo mire y luego rápidamente me voltee, listo para huir de él como un loco psicópata por ninguna clara razón— B-bueno, si eso es todo lo que tienes que decir, voy a...

De repente, la nación mayor me tomo de los hombros y me giro, abrazándome con fuerza después de que quede cara a cara con él. Yo estaba demasiado aturdido para empujarlo lejos y así, sólo fui capaz de balbucear algunas palabras. Juró que salió vapor de mis oídos cuando le hable.

—¡Q-q-que diablos estás haciendo ahora, tu hijo de perra!

—Te abrazo, Lovi~

—¡Que… joder, yo sé que me estas abrazando, maldición! —Rodé los ojos, sintiéndome un poco complacido por la forma en que eso salió— ¡T-tu maricón, deja de romper mis huesos! ¡¿Y por qué me estas abrazando?

—Ah, Lovi… ¿necesitó una razón para abrazarte, hmm? —Sonrió demasiado malditamente apasionado hacia mí y revolvió mi cabello, cuidadosamente evadiendo mi rulo (eso es un comienzo). Me sonroje, pero seguía sin patearlo en la entrepierna.

—¡S-sí, tú debes tener una razón para abrazarme! ¡Ahora dímela, idiota!

Abrió la boca como para darme una respuesta, pero cambió de opinión y parecía reflexionar sobre una cosa u otra, antes de darme una sonrisa tímida.

—…bueno, pensé que mi razón para abrazarte era porque eras lindo al principio, pero para ser honesto… aunque en verdad creo que eres lindo (oh, tu realmente lo eres), Yo… en verdad no sé porqué te estoy abrazando. Tu sabes, cuando estoy contigo, Lovi, solo quiero… ¡abrazarte, y tocarte, y besarte, y reclamarte en nombre de España!

Lo mire fijamente. Qué.

—¡Quiero estar contigo! ¡Quiero estar contigo todos los días, Lovi!, ¡quiero estar contigo y besar esa adorable cara tuya! —se sacudió una y otra vez, aún me sostenía en sus brazos curtidos, todavía acariciándome como si fuera algo valioso.

Eso hizo girar mi cabeza. Casi me dieron náuseas, también. Quiero decir, yo sabía que yo estaba bastante jodido con los sentimientos extraños que el bastardo había logrado crear en mi corazón, pero vi que el propio Antonio estaba más confuso que yo. Estaba seguro de que él no sabía lo que se sentía por mí. Demonios, yo no sabía lo que él sentía por mí, tampoco.

¿Qué demonios era exactamente lo que él quería de mí? ¿En verdad quería bailar conmigo? ¿Abrazarme? ¿Besarme? ¿En verdad? ¿En verdad quería reclamarme (no puedo creer que ese imbécil dijera eso)? ¿Cómo qué, como su hermano menor (muy poco probable, pero bueno, podría ser), o como su… su amante? ¿Pareja? ¿Quizá más que eso? ¿Eso era siquiera posible?

Me congele cuando el Español me beso otra vez. Múltiples besos, todos es la boca, todos suaves, cortos y cálidos y con algún sabor de desconocida desesperación en ellos. Parecía que estaba buscando algo que él sabía que solo yo le podría dar, sin darse cuenta de qué era la cosa que estaba buscando.

Antonio sonrió de nuevo, un poco embarazado. Un nuevo sonrojo estaba coloreando sus mejillas lentamente otra vez.

—…Lovi —suspiro y me tense algo más—, n-no sé _porqué_ estoy haciendo esto, pero… yo solo quiero tenerte todo para mí. Simplemente tú. Simplemente del modo que eres.

Yo no supe que decir.

_**Antonio:**_

Ah… mi mente está actuando raro hoy.

No sabía lo que estaba haciendo ya. Primero estaba ocupado pidiéndole a Lovino que por favor, por favor, _por favor_, sea mi pareja de baile para el Baile de Austria, y lo siguiente que supe, fue que de repente le estaba pidiéndole que por favor, por favor, _por favor_, me deje darle un beso. Muchos. Con todo lo que tengo dentro de mí.

Quería besarlo, quería besarlo hasta que él ya no pudiera _soportarlo_, besarlo hasta que colapsara por la falta de aire, besarlo hasta que su ahogue forme una figura de corazón, besar besar besar, besarlo hasta la salida de la luz del día.

¡Sí, eso estaría muy bien!

¿Pero era _normal_ pensar cosas así sobre la persona que crie yo mismo? ¿Sobre la persona que alguna vez, hace mucho, _mucho_ tiempo, veía como mi propio _hijo_? No, no era normal en absoluto…

—…m-maldición, España, ¿podrías parar ya? ¡D-dejame ir!

Lovi, de repente, comenzó a luchar en mis brazos, gruñendo y frunciendo el ceño y sonrojándose furiosamente. Lo miré y vi sus labios estaban (también) muy rojos e incluso un poco magullados; oh mi, ¿y-yo había hecho eso?

—Oh. Ah… p-perdón, Lovi… perdón —lo solté de mala gana—, no te herí, ¿verdad?

—¿Hm? ¡N-no, tu idiota, n-no me heriste! —Él dio unos pocos pasos lejos de mí, pero sus ojos nunca perdieron contacto con los míos. Me miró de manera extraña. Esta situación se estaba tornando más y más confusa cada segundo, ahora, ¿no?

—A-Antonio —de repente empezó con clara vacilación en su boca. Asentí con la cabeza felizmente, porque realmente, Lovi rara vez utiliza mi nombre humano cuando se dirige a mí; él dice otras cosas, sin embargo. El usar esas palabras lo hace muy poco lindo…

Estoy seguro de que Lovi me había visto asentirle, pero por alguna razón, aún no decía nada.

—¿Si, Lovi? —dije finalmente, paciente, después de un largo y muy incomodo silencio—, ¿qué pasa, hm?

Puse mis manos sobre sus hombros. El trato de ignorar el gesto afectivo.

—… ¿estás enamorado de mi, Antonio? —Murmuro suavemente.

Bueno, esa es una pregunta interesante.

Parpadeé una vez, dos veces, me rasque la parte de atrás de mi cabeza por un momento y al fin me encogí de hombros, sonriendo con una sonrisa desalmada. — ¡Ajajaja, Lovi, vamos! ¡Si estuviera enamorado de ti, querría abrazarte! ¡Y tocarte! ¡Y besarte! Y reclamarte en nombre… de… España…

Oh.

¿Hm? Espera un minuto.

Eso no estaba bien. No pude haber dicho eso.

Probablemente debí haber mirado fijamente al suelo durante bastante tiempo después de eso, porque sólo me salí del aturdimiento temporal después de que Lovino comenzó a golpear su pie en el suelo de madera en calmada impaciencia.

¡T-tan lindo, Lovi! ¡Eres tan lindo cuando das golpecitos así, ajajajaja!~

Pero sus palabras me hicieron pensar. Eso nunca era una buena señal, en verdad.

—Me voy a dormir —anuncie inesperadamente, así nada más, y rápidamente bese su frente antes de prácticamente _sumergirme_ en la habitación.

Sabía que los ojos de Lovino me estaban viendo. Estaban ardiendo en mi espalda. Lo sentía. Ellos seguían mirándome fijamente con esa extraña especie de pasión hasta que cerré la puerta tras de mí.

Estaba tan confundido.


	9. Desayuno

_Wiiii gracias a todos por leer, y gracias por todos los lindos reviews me hacen muy feliz y a Sunny todavia mas~ Lamento si no subo mas rápido, ya se que los capítulos son cortos, pero ya saben la escuela y pronto tendré mi examen para la preparatoria. Bueno, ahora si responderé a los reviews firmados, antes no lo hacia porque pensé que quizá no debía porque la historia no es mía, pero supongo que esta bien._

_Ah... y ¿a que Toño es un pervertido? Solo lean._

**Titulo original:** "This Dance"

**Autor:** Sunny Day in February **Perfil:**/u/561645/

******Disclaimer**: Ni los personajes ni la historia son míos, solo lo traduzco por el ocio y amor a el España/Romano.

* * *

**Esta Danza: Desayuno**

_**Antonio:**_

Seguía en el cuarto de huéspedes de Lovino. Seguía sintiéndome _muy_ nervioso.

Con mi espalda firmemente presionada contra la puerta del armario, finalmente decidí empezar a respirar de nuevo. Mi _Dios_, ¿mis mejillas estaban tan rojas como creo que estaban? Que raro. ¿Y en verdad ese era mi corazón, palpitando con una intensidad alarmante? Ahora, eso era inusual… no creo que esto me haya pasado antes, ¿lo ha?

Me estaba sintiendo extraño. No enfermo, no desagradable, no _mal,_ en realidad, pero… extraño. Realmente extraño. No me gustaba. No estaba acostumbrado a sentirme de esta forma. Era como si mi cuerpo estuviera tratando de advertirme algo. Ese algo venia y yo simplemente no podía hacer _nada_ para detenerlo. Ya _venía_. Y me _iba_ a atrapar. No importaba lo que hiciera, no importaba a donde fuera. Eso... eso no sonaba bien...

No lo entendía, ese creciente, frívolo, extraño sentimiento dentro de mí, así que había realmente solo una cosa normal para mí que hacer justo ahora…

¡Pedirle ayuda a Francis!

¡Sí! ¡Francis definitivamente sabría que me pasaba! ¡Él sabía casi todo! Él incluso sabía que me gustaba usar bóxers con frutas en ellos; realmente me pregunto cómo lo supo. Era la persona más sabia que conocía personalmente y estaba tan feliz de tener a alguien de buen corazón como él como mi amigo. No podía ver porqué los otros países parecían despreciarlo tanto. ¡Él era genial!

…pero si el _alguna vez_ acaricia a Lovi otra vez como lo hiso la semana pasada, yo iría a tomar mi vieja hacha de guerra fuera del cobertizo y _rebanaría_ a ese francés pervertido antes de que pudiera decir "_¡ooh lala!~_"

Porque solo _yo_ puedo acariciar a Lovi. Acariciarlo _bien_.

...espera, ¿qué estaba siquiera diciendo?

D-de cualquier modo, estaba planeando ir y ver a Francis mañana en la mañana, después del desayuno. Entonces toda esta tensión sofocante se iría fuera directo por la ventana, como _woosh_. Y entonces Lovi y yo nos comunicaríamos normalmente otra vez, sin mí teniendo constantemente la urgencia de acorralarlo contra una pared y hacerle cosas que lo harían _gritar. _En un buen modo. Sí…

¡Ya me siento más calmado!~

Bostece y camine hacia la solitaria cama en la habitación, estrellándome en la colchoneta sin siquiera preocuparme por desvestirme. Seguramente estaba agotado. Era como si hubiera corrido en un maratón o algo, pero eso era simplemente ridículo, vamos, ¿_yo_, corriendo en un _maratón_? ¡Ajajaja! ¡Yo era muy flojo como para hacer algo así! Y tenia mejores cosas que hacer… como soñar pacíficos sueños.

…o que se _suponía _que iba a hacer_._

A la mañana siguiente, estaba sentado arriba de la cama con los ojos bien abiertos y desconcertado. _Oh Dios mío_.

Me acababa de despertar de un… ah… bueno, seguramente fue un muy… um… _refrescante_, no… _significativo_ sueño. Sí… esa era la palabra. Significativo. Si alguna vez le dijera a Lovino que clase de "significativo sueño" acababa de tener, el me _estrangularía_. Me daría de alimento a los peces. El se "encargaría de mi" al _estilo de la mafia_. No quería que Lovi se "encargara de mi".

Mi sueño había sido muy colorido. Claro. Satisfactorio. Oh mi, satisfacción era una palabra muy sucia que decir en este contexto... pero por otra parte, ¿qué palabra no lo era?

Imágenes de mi sueño pasaron por mi nublosa mente rápidamente, aun así eran fáciles de comprender. Un Lovino con un sonrojo salvaje, jadeando pesadamente, gimiendo y suspirando, sus ojos hermosos y nublados. Yo estaba ahí, también —por supuesto que estaba ahí. Yo lo estaba sosteniendo y escuchándolo respirar, susurrar, quizá inclusive _gritando_ mi nombre—

…o-oh mi, esas imágenes… e-eran tan…

Lovi _definitivamente me iba a matar_ cuando se entere. Suspire y pase una mano por mi cabello, preguntándome que hacer, que hacer…

Quizá había comido un tomate malo. O uno muy, _muy _bueno.

—¡Oye, España!

De repente la puerta cerrada ya no estaba cerrada. Un Lovino de ceño fruncido se dirigió a la habitación y se cruzó de brazos, mirándome como si yo fuera algún tipo de pieza rara, de arte surrealista. Que a veces me gustaba decirme a mí mismo que lo era.

—¡H-hola, Lovi —salude al menor con alguna especie de cacareo que reemplazo mi voz—, buenos días!

Su cara se volvió aun más irritada, pero sonó un poco chillón cuando se aclaro la garganta. —…n-no es que este _preocupado_ por ti ni nada, pero… ¿estás bien? Quiero decir, joder, en la noche estuviste gritando, hablando y riendo en tu sueño de un modo repugnante; ¡me mantuviste despierto tu bastardo!

—¡Oh no te preocupes, Lovi! ¡Solo estaba soñando que me enrollaba como loco contigo, eso es todo!~

Yo no amaba a la vida _o_ mis regiones vitales si tenía el coraje para decir eso.

Así que no lo dije solo sonreí torpemente. —Yo… yo supongo que tuve un buen muy buen sueño, Lovi. ¡Ajajajaja!~

—Hmpf. Lo que sea. Apúrate y levántate de una jodida vez. El desayuno espera. —Se apoyó en la jamba de la puerta.

Lo miré sin creer y casi me caigo de la cama. ¿D-de verdad? ¿Tú... tú has hecho el desayuno? ¿Para _mí_?

—¡Qu… NO, idiota estúpido! —Lovino gruño con su cara tornándose toda roja otra vez—, ¡F-Feliciano lo hiso antes de irse!

—Ah. —Bueno, no debía estar muy sorprendido por eso. Deje la cama y camine hacia el italiano, observándolo decepcionado—. _Por supuesto_ que Feli lo hiso… —Lovino me miro por un momento, se sonrojo y volteo su cara lejos de mí, murmurando algo que no capte.

—¿Que dijiste, Lovi?~ —píe de inmediato, picando su mejilla hinchada; _tan mono mono mono…_

Parecía molesto y aparto mi mano de su cara. — ¡Y-yo _dije,_ que solo somos nosotros dos hoy, bastardo!

—¿…es así? —pregunte, fue algo tonto realmente, porque, sí, cuando Feli no estaba por aquí… en verdad _era_ solo nosotros dos. Ah. Eso era…

—¿Eso significa que te puedo besar de verdad ahora? —solté.

El rostro del Lovino era preocupantemente rojo ahora. ¡Oh mi, por suerte no explotó!

—¡Qu-que de… NO! ¡Tu pervertido enfermo, apártate de mí, maldición! —tartamudeó y salió corriendo de la habitación, sin dejar de hablar y chismorrear—. ¡Q-que demonios estas _pensando_! ¡Mierda!

—Ah… no creo que quieras saberlo, Lovi —dije quietamente, antes de seguirlo fuera de la habitación; estaba completamente vestido de cualquier manera.

¿Ves? ¡Dormir con ropas puede ser muy conveniente! ¡Ajajaja!~

Finalmente, después de que me cambiara a otras ropas (me refiero a que Lovi me obligo a hacerlo, decía que me correría de su casa si me atrevía a usar las mismas "jodidas y olorosas ropas" que ayer: "¡Estas en Italia ahora! ¡Usa las mismas ropas más de un día y tu _morirás_!), me uní a Lovino en el jardín. ¡Estábamos desayunando afuera! ¡Que adorable!

Durante el desayuno le dije a mi atractivo Lovino que planeaba hacer hoy.

— Cuando termine de comer, Lovi, voy a ir a ver a Francis. Tengo que preguntarle algo importante. ¡Y cuando vuelva, vamos a bailar! ¡Tú y yo! —Di una mordida al fresco pan horneado en mis manos. ¡Sabia delicioso! ¡Wow, Gilbert tenía razón, Feli _era_ una puta en la cocina!

…Yo _realmente _espero que _eso_ era a lo que se refería, por cierto.

Lovino se me quedo viendo con una mirada agria en so rostro. —¿Y una mierda? ¿Vas a ir a ver a ese bastardo del vino de Francia? ¡¿Qué quieres saber de ese violador? ¿Otra manera pervertida de limpiar el baño—_desnudo_—u otra manera pervertida de —Lovi se estremeció—… cuidar de tu "rosa"?

—¿Qué hay de malo en eso? ¡Mi baño no ha estado _así_ de limpio en años!~ —sonreí—, y sobre mi "rosa", puedo asegurarte que…

—Oh, tú _debes dejar de hablar._

—Pero estas equivocado, quiero preguntarle a Francis otra cosa, Lovi. —continúe, colocando una mano en mi pecho—. Quiero preguntarle sobre algo que he estado sintiendo; justo _aquí_.

La pieza de pan de Lovino se mantenía en el aire ahora, temblando en sus manos inquietas.

Me comí la última parte de mi pan, aun sonriendo amigablemente. — ¿Y sabes que es lo más extraño eso? ¡Siempre me siento de ese modo cuando estoy cerca de _ti_, Lovino!

—T-tu bastardo, d-de que mierda estás hablando… —El aparto la mirada de mi, otra vez, mirando fijamente a su plato.

—¡Ya sabes, ese es el punto! ¡Simplemente no se de que estoy hablando! Solo sé que es extraño y quiero saber más de sobre eso.

Lovino trago saliva.

Ya había terminado de comer y me levante de la silla, suavemente deslizándome en la mesa. —Así que, si no te importa, me voy. ¡Ah, pero no estaré lejos por mucho tiempo! ¡Supongo que te veré en mi casa más tarde, entonces!

—Como sea… —Lovino aun miraba al plato. Ese tenía que ser un lindo, maldito y especial plato. Yo realmente quería ser ese plato.

Y quería algo _más_, antes de irme. Y actualmente, me sentía lo suficientemente valiente como para pedirlo.

—Bueno… ya que voy a estar lejos de ti por un tiempo, me gustaría decirte adiós en un _apasionado_ modo español, Lovino. —Tome un respiro y me acerque a mi italiano favorito.

—¿h-huh?

Me detuve junto al asiento de Lovino y me incline hacia él, mi brazos estaban descansando en mi espalda y mis labios ligeramente fruncidos.

—Bésame, Lovi.


	10. El Retraso

_Si este capitulo, no tiene nada de avance ni acción, de echo no le pusieron ese titulo por nada, pero aun así es lindo. _

**Titulo original:** "This Dance"

**Autor:** Sunny Day in February **Perfil:**/u/561645/

******Disclaimer**: ¿Adivinen? Hetalia no me pertenece. A que no se lo esperaban *sarcasmo*. Tampoco es mía esta historia solo la transcribo en español.

* * *

**Esta Danza: El Retraso**

_**Antonio:**_

Era de alguna manera divertido el modo en el que Lovi me miraba en puro horror. Casi como si no quisiera besarme ajajajajaja…

Pero había notado el leve sonrojo en su cara. Justo ahora, ya no era nada débil. Su cara estaba prácticamente _encendida_. Podría fácilmente guiar a los barcos perdidos hacia los puertos.

Ah... Apuesto a que el italiano sería un faro adorable... que seguro que _me_ llevaría a _su _puerto, ajajaja...

Ah.

Oh, estaba divagando.

—¿Q-que? —Lovino susurró en voz baja, inclinándose rápidamente lejos de mí tan lejos como él pudo y casi cayendo de su silla en el proceso—. ¡T-tú jodido bastardo, no voy a besarte!

Hice un puchero —¿No?

—¡No!

Me le quede viendo estupefacto, aun sin moverme lo mas mínimo de mi posición actual.

—¿Pero por qué no?

—¡P-porque yo lo digo!

El se empujo más lejos de la mesa, pero no se paró de su asiento. Pudo haber hecho esto más fácil para él, realmente. Pudo haber huido de la habitación hace mucho tiempo, pudo haberme golpeado en el estomago, pudo haberme dicho que me fuera a la mierda, pero no había hecho ninguna de esas opciones.

Bueno, seguro, el me había dicho que no iba a besarme. Pero eso solo había sido una pista.

Ooh. ¿Entonces era una pista?

Sonreí feliz y cerré la extraña distancia entre yo y Lovino aun más, tomando sus manos y levantando su nerviosa figura de la silla. El carraspeo y trato de liberarse, pero yo podía ser muy fuerte si quería algo.

Él lo sabía. Así que no se resistió mucho tiempo.

En el momento que sentí que se rendía, lo jale hacia mí y le dije.

—Ah, ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste antes, Lovi?~

—¿N-n-no te dije qué? ¡Tu idiota! —balbuceó. No tenía ganas de responderle y solo sonreí. Lovino se estremeció un poco cuando suavemente voltee su cara con mi mano libre, solo para poder mirar en sus quietos, ansiosos ojos.

Tan lindo, tan demasiado lindo.

Me sonroje y tome su rostro. —Ah, bueno… debiste decirme que querías que _yo_ te besara a _ti_, en lugar de al revés, Lovi…

—¿Q-que _demonios_? ¡No recuerdo haber dicho eso! —farfulló, sin apartar la mirada.

—No lo dijiste—, acaricie sus mejillas con los pulgares, cuidadosamente, gentilmente—, por eso es que digo que _debiste_ decirlo.

Lovino abrió sus ojos y vi que también quería abrir esa maravillosa, pero también muy _destructiva_ boca suya, así que antes de que pudiera decir algo, rápidamente presione mis labios en los suyos.

Todas las formas de protesta se detuvieron de repente. Vi su fruncida y sorprendida cara lentamente pasar a una expresión más suave, sus ojos al principio medio abiertos se cerraron completamente. Pude haber seguido su ejemplo y cerrar mis ojos, también, pero la cara de Lovi, toda roja y tímida, era muy hermosa.

No quería perderme lo mas mínimo de ella.

Quería verlo disfrutarlo. Y el parecía hacerlo, _demasiado_. Quiero decir, el se agarro fuertemente de mi camisa, apretando la tela, manteniéndome cerca. Sentí sus gemidos más que oírlos. Lo sentí responderme con algún tipo de hesitación esperanzada. Sentí el calor que venía de su cara. Sentí el deseo, el miedo, lo desconocido.

Y se sentía grandioso.

Por mucho que quería profundizar el beso, decidí no ir más lejos: el corazón de Lovi palpitaba rápida y dolorosamente fuerte contra mi pecho y eso me hiso preocuparme. El hecho de que estuviera respirando en cortas, rápidas, chillonas bocanadas no lo hacía nada saludable. ¡Mi Dios, lo _mataría_ si tuviera la osadía de invadir su (sin duda cálida, sabrosa) boca!

Así que después de un momento, solo rompí el beso y lo mire amorosamente mientras trataba de recobrar su aliento.

—J-jodido hijo de… c-como te atreves, besarme a-así, tan temprano en la mañana—gruño obscuramente, empujándome y evadiendo mis ojos.

Me encogí de hombros. —No sé, pensé que sería agradable.

—Bastardo…

—Pero te gusto, ¿verdad?

Lovino hizo una mueca ante eso, se quedó callado por un momento y luego comenzó a inquietarse, rascando su camisa como si hubiera un poco de salsa de tomate en ella que no salía.

—…No lo sé. Idiota.

—Ah, que cruel —Amigablemente di unas palmaditas en su cabeza, mi mano _quizá_ se estaba acercando un poco a su lindo "JALAME, JALAME FUERTE" rizo—, no me mientas, Lovi. Yo creo que te gusto.

—C-cállate.

El no trato de prevenirme a mi o mi mano de "accidentalmente" rozar su rizo, sin embargo. Mi, Lovi debe haber estado en uno de sus raros buenos estados de ánimo.

Bueno, se como tomar una oportunidad cuando veo una.

—¿Sabes que mas creo? —murmure suavemente acariciando su cara de nuevo y encantado de ver su mirada dispuesta.

Lovino lentamente movió la cabeza.

Tome un suspiro profundo. —Yo creo… yo creo…

Me miró expectante. — ¿Sí?...

—¡Creo que eres una especie de mariquita, Lovi! ~—me eche a reír.

—… ¿qué?

Yo _realmente_ debí haber notado que dije algo extraño cuando la cara de Lovino cayó y su habitual ceño volvió con toda su fuerza y yo _realmente_ debí haber hecho algo para salvar a la atmósfera dulce cayendo a pedazos, pero... bueno, _no lo hice_.

— ¿Qué? —repitió Lovino poniéndose molesto.

—En verdad, no sé si deba besarte más profundamente; no creo que puedas manejarlo. Ajajaja… Quiero decir, claro, si los besos que te di fueran los primeros, podría entender, pero…

Deje de hablar cuando note la alarmada y apenada expresión de Lovi.

Oh. _Oh_.

— ¿…Lovi? Ah… esos fueron… no me digas que…

Apretó los dientes. —¡Q-que te jodan, b-bastardo! ¡Vete a la mierda!

Se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo de la habitación, maldiciendo y gritándome palabras que debe de haber formado justo en ese momento; eran muy confusas y desagradables y me hicieron apretar las piernas juntas firmemente. Algunas de ellas incluso me hicieron encoger un poco, lo que también podría haber sido un efecto secundario de la señal de decepción en la voz de Lovino.

Algo que decía que metí la pata a lo grande. Algo también me decía que debía patearme a mí mismo realmente, _realmente_ fuerte en la entrepierna. Lástima que no estaba articulado para eso. Aww.

Eso es. Ya había tenido suficiente de esta situación. Era sorpresivamente cansada.

Iría a ver a Francis _justo ahora_, antes de más de estos… estos extraños sucesos pudieran tener lugar. Yo seguramente quería que Lovi ya no estuviera molesto conmigo, así que… era importante el no darle más razones para enojarse. Yo podía hacer eso. Por supuesto que podía.

¡Oh! ¡Quizá el quería acompañarme a ver a Francis!~

—¡ESPERO QUE ARDAS EN EL INFIERNO! —fue lo que vino de las escaleras cuando pregunte.

Hice una mueca nerviosa.

…o quizá solo deba irme. Ajajajaja…


	11. ¿Monogamia? ¿Qué Es Monogamia?

_Adivinen. Este capitulo es especial este narrado por, ¡Francia! wiiiiiiii. Así que prepárense mentalmente para oír sobre sus sus... "gustos franceses" antes de continuar. Y si son muy inocentes, ¡felicidades! Por favor cierren la pagina y lean algo mas productivo ustedes, lindas almas aun no corrompidas sigan así._

**Titulo original:** "This Dance"

**Autor:** Sunny Day in February **Perfil:**/u/561645/

******Disclaimer**: Ni los personajes ni la historia son míos, solo lo traduzco por el ocio y amor a el España/Romano.

* * *

**Esta Danza: ¿Monogamia? ¿Qué Es Monogamia?**

_**Francis:**_

Ah. Otro hermoso día para sentarse en el jardín, beber vino y pensar deliciosos pensamientos pervertidos, antes de ir a violar a cualquiera de los dos a un dispuesto Canadá, o a una no-tan-dispuesto-pero-en-secreto-muy-dispuesto Inglaterra, para llevar a cabo mis grandiosos pero espantosos fetiches en ellos. O quizá podría tomarlos a ambos, ya que estoy en eso. No era exigente.

Puse mi copa de vino en la adorable, pequeña y blanca mesa y suspire, peinando mi cabello hacia tras simplemente porque podía hacerlo. Ahora, esto es _vida_. Solo yo, yo, yo, yo, yo y mi mejor amigo, yo, relajándome en los cálidos rayos de esa amigable pequeña estrella llamada… el sol. ¿Puede haber algo mejor que esto? Hohoho…

Solo esperaba que mi sirvienta Marie se diera prisa con ese el bloqueador solar. Mis… _flores_ se sentían algo calientes.

Y, hablando del diablo, ahí estaba, cuidadosamente se me acercaba mientras giraba un gran martillo con relativa facilidad. Supongo que ella seguía sin perdonarme por follarla ayer. Ah bueno…

—¡Marie! ¡Mi amor, mi querida, mi conejita con martillo! ¡¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? —la salude y salte de mi silla, mostrándole mi… _felicidad_—. ¡Hare lo que sea para robarte una sonrisa!~

Marie se volteo un poco pálida. —¡Póngase algo encima!

—¡No!~

—¡Pero _tiene_ que! ¡Tiene un visitante, _Monsieur_ Francia! —insistió, aun con el martillo cerca.

—¿Ho? ¿Es eso? ¿Quién puede ser? —pregunte y alcance mis fabulosos pantalones negros.

Marie se estremeció. —¡U-uno de esos _horribles_, tan llamados _amigos_ suyos!

—¿Cuál?, ¿el sexy pero increíblemente estúpido o el ruidoso y fastidioso?

—…bueno, supongo que su trasero era de algún modo sabroso.

Supe suficiente.

—¡Hoho! ¡Envía a mi obviamente amigo español! Estaré esperando; justo aquí.

Marie asintió y volvió a entrar, poniendo el maldito gran martillo en su hombro como si no le doblara el tamaño en absoluto.

La vi salir y fruncí el ceño, sólo un poco. Hm. Nota mental: Nunca te lances sobre Marie, nunca más.

O deshazte de ese martillo.

—¡Toni! ¡Qué agradable verte, mi amigo! ¡Por favor siéntate y quítate la playera! —salude al español, quien solo camino hacia el jardín y se sentó en una de mis tortuosamente duras sillas de jardín—. Dime qué bebida puedo traerte~

Antonio me sonrió débilmente y suspiro, desvistiéndose… _botón por botón_. ¡Oh sí! Me humedecí los labios, pero era dolorosamente consciente de su aspecto distante. Parecía realmente ido. Incluso más de lo habitual.

—¿Qué bebida quiero? Oh… no lo sé, supongo que agua estaría bien —dijo, de repente parando de desvestirse (NOOOOOOOOOO) y se apoyó en los codos.

Lo miré desconfiado. —Uf, ¿quieres _agua_? ¡Sabes que odio darte agua, no puedo emborracharte de esa manera!

—Ah, lo siento Francis —Antonio dijo triste (de acuerdo a mi gran capacidad de interpretación)—, es solo que… veras, tengo algunos problemas con… con… algo…

—¡Grandioso! Dime, amo el misterio de otros. —Me serví otro vaso grande de vino y simplemente no le di a Antonio nada de beber en absoluto, porque él estaba demasiado deprimido para notarlo, de todos modos—. Así que supongo que viniste a pedirme que te ayude con tu Romano, ¿verdad?

El parecía estar sorprendido y anonadado. —¡Sí, eso es! ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Bueno, el es el único que puede molestarte así, _sin _tener que temer por su vida. —Bebí un poco de vino—. Tu sabes eres inquietantemente aterrador cuando te enojas. ¿Cómo está tu hacha eh?

—Um… ajaja… entonces…—Antonio murmuro, sonriendo incomodo—, ¿crees que puedes ayudarme?

Le mire cansado, sacudiendo la cabeza muy ligeramente. —Ugh. ¿Por qué es que por alguna razón, todo el mundo parece pensar que soy un gran asesor cuando se trata de problemas (de amor) y cosas así? Quiero decir, ¿no es bastante _raro_, sobre todo cuando te das cuenta de la mayoría de los países a mi alrededor parecen _despreciarme_? ¡¿Qué diablos hace que todo ustedes piensen que mi vida amorosa (y normal) es tan grandiosa? ¡Hola, estoy saliendo con dos países _al mismo tiempo_, querida gente! ¡Así que toma este consejo de mí, Toni: NO TOMES _cualquier_ consejo de mí!

—¿Tú… _no puedes_ ayudarme? —La cara de mi amigo decayó. Aww.

—Bueno, ya que tu estas condenado a enredar las cosas de todos modos, bien podría tratar —sonreí y cruce las manos cuidadosamente—, muy bien entonces, ¿Qué te ha estado molestando a ti y a ese peligroso juguetito tuyo?

—¡Todo parece molestarnos desde ayer en la noche! —Antonio comenzó, balanceándose apasionadamente hacia delante y hacia tras con mi silla como una especie de perrito hiperactivo.

Lo patee en la espinilla. —Para eso, ¿entonces, que paso ayer en la noche?

Antonio se frotó la pierna herida y miró pensativo. —Um... bueno, yo... yo lo bese anoche.

—Wow. ¿Un beso entero? Punto. —Levanté un dedo e hizo un remolino en el aire con él—. Vaya, Toni, que _bestia._ Espero que usaras algún tipo de protección.

—¡No fue solo _un _beso, le di un montón! Y por qué —parpadeo mientras me miraba—… ¿por qué no estás sorprendido?

—Oh, ¿quieres que este _sorprendido_? Porque puedo actuar como si estuviera sorprendido, si en verdad quieres. ¡Por amor a Dios, Antonio, ya iba siendo la maldita hora de que algo pasara entre ustedes dos! ¿Sabes que Europa entera ha hecho apuestas de cuando van a tirarse el uno al otro? Vamos, la tensión sexual nos está _matando_. Por favor has algo con eso.

Antonio parecía absolutamente... pasmado, con sus ojos verdes abiertos. —¿Qué quieres decir, con la tensión sexual?

—No me hagas golpearte en la cabeza.

—Pero… entonces —Antonio tomo unos profundos, calmados suspiros—… ¿entonces ustedes chicos creen que hay algo entre Lovino y yo?

—No. —Negué con la cabeza, lo que provocó que el pelo dorado girara a mí alrededor.

—… ¿ah?

—Creemos que _debería haber_ algo entre ustedes. Pero hey, ya que tu eres un gran tonto y Romano es… Romano, nada ha pasado —sonrió y me inclinó un poco hacia el español al otro lado de la mesa—. ¡Pero bueno, ya que tu _lo has_ besado un poco, parece que estas a punto de subir de nivel en tu relación con Romano! ¿Verdad?

Antonio abrió su boca para responder, entonces la cerro, entonces la abrió otra vez. —No creo que nuestra relación este… _subiendo de nivel_, Francis… veras, aun cuando lo he besado, quiero más de él. ¡Incluso dije que lo quería reclamar!

Me reí. —Buena esa.

—¡Gracias!~ Pero de cualquier manera —miro abajo hacia la mesa, posiblemente preguntándose por qué aun no tenia su agua—, tengo estos extraños sentimientos dentro de mí, cada vez que pienso en él o estoy cerca de él… Es en verdad extraño y me hace hacer cosas tontas, como… besarlo y burlarme de él y cosas así. ¡Me está volviendo (y a Lovi especialmente) loco!

—Primero lo primero —dije acomodándome un poco—, ¿Romano te devolvió el beso?

—Um… sí. No justo después, pero eventualmente… sí, lo hiso.

—¿Y a él… le _gusto_?

—No creo que le disgustara… oh, y también creo que pude haberlo matado con eso.

—¿Hm?

—Lovi no esta realmente experimentado…

—¿Aha?

—Creo que en verdad no debí decir eso ultimo

—Innecesario. Pero lo hiciste; y eso es bueno. Me gusta saber secretos, hace el chantaje mucho más fácil. —Sonreí. Sabía que si cerraba mis ojos ahora y ponía atención cuidadosamente, podría oír a Romano _gritando_ en puro horror. Jojojo…

—Entonces… ahora que te he dicho todo esto —Antonio me dio una sonrisa esperanzada—, ¿sabes qué me pasa?

Me reí de buena gana. —¡Claro que lo sé, tu idiota!~ ¡Estas enamorado de Romano!

Él jadeo. —¿Lo… lo estoy?

—¡Lo estas!

—¿Estás seguro?

Ugh, vaya tonto. Rodé mis ojos. —¿Es Francia el más grandioso país de todos? Claro que estoy seguro. ¿Qué, _tu_ no crees estar enamorado de él?

Las mejillas de Antonio se sonrojaron. —B-bueno eso tiene sentido, creo… es solo… nunca se me vino a la mente que podría estar enamorado de él.

Vaya. Me pregunto por qué yo no estaba sorprendido.

—…Yo…yo debería saberlo… Lovino me pregunto si lo estaba, pero entonces pensé que era mejor hablar _contigo_ primero —rasco su barbilla y rio un poco—, pero… ¿yo, _enamorado_? ¿De verdad?

—Sí, sí, _de verdad_, de verdad, oooh, que especial —bostecé, hartándome de esta conversación —. Toni, cuando tu quieres besar y reclamar a alguien _sin_ querer dejarlo lo más rápido posible a la mañana siguiente, es _probable_ tengas bastantes sentimientos de amor por esa persona. ¿Ahora, quieres dormir con Romano?

—¡Yo duermo con Romano casi todo el tiempo!~

—Dormir con el… ~_estilo francés_~, quiero decir.

—Ah, está bien —tenía una sonrisa de ensueño en su cara—, n-no me molestaría, ajajaja…

—¿Y querrías seguir con él al día siguiente?

Antonio se veía sorprendido. —¡Claro, por _supuesto_!

Asentí con la cabeza solemnemente. —¡Entonces, yo os declaro, Toni, mi tonto amigo, Realmente, Totalmente Estúpido y Enamorado De un Enojon Pequeño Idiota! Ahora puede besar al país de Francia.

¡Yay! —Antonio chirrió, justo al momento, lanzando los brazos en el aire de una manera innecesariamente feliz, pero no presentaba signos de querer darme un beso—. ¡Eso es genial! ¡Estoy tan contento de que por fin sepa lo que está pasando! ¡Muchas gracias por decírmelo, Francis!

—Eso es absolutamente correcto. —Yo había extendido los brazos hacia él con cariño, pero me rendí cuando me di cuenta de que realmente no iba a venir y _conseguir_ algo. Lástima, para él.

—¡Oh! ¡Oh! —Antonio brinco de la silla y empezó a caminar alrededor de la silla en energéticas, nerviosas, pequeñas rondas, lo que era bastante molesto—. ¿Qué crees que deba hace ahora, Francis?

—Personalmente, creo que deberías dormir conmigo —Ronronee.

El paro de dar vueltas y me dio una sonrisa deslumbrante. —Aw, que lindo de tu parte, pero no tengo ganas de dormir la siesta ahora.

Bueno, yo tampoco.

—¡Estaba hablando de mi! ¡Y Lovi! —continuo animado—. ¿Debería decirle que lo amo? ¿Debería mantenerlo en secreto? Tu sabes, él va a ser mi pareja en el Baile de Austria y vamos a practicar el bailar cuando regrese a mi casa hoy, así que…

—¿Ah, entonces vas a llevar a Romano? —Sonreí—. Qué lindo. Yo voy a ver a Inglaterra. Esta noche, me refiero. Oh, y al Baile, llevare a Canadá; mi lindo Matthieu estaba tan feliz cuando lo invite…

—Francis, _te_ das cuenta que tendrás que elegir entre uno de ellos un día, ¿verdad?

—Silencio. No digas palabras tan _horribles_ en la Casa del Amor, Toni —dije, cerrando los ojos un poco, irradiando sabiduría y belleza—. Y en cuanto a Romano, yo no le diría que estás enamorado de él, aún. ¡Ve a bailar con él y se discreto, por una vez, y tal vez, sólo tal vez, conseguirás que él se confiese a ti! Ahora, eso suena bastante bien, ¿no?

—Sí, yo… creo, si tú lo dices. —El español se sonrojo aun más— Entonces… ¿entonces tú dices que Lovi está enamorado de mi también?

—Ni siquiera voy a responder eso —dije amigablemente.

Antonio se echó a reír con entusiasmo —...entonces... ¡Entonces debo ir! ¡Debo ir con Lovino! ¡Y bailar con él! ¡Y más!

—¡Bien por ti! —Me levanté de mi silla y abrí mi teléfono móvil—. Ahora, la mierda, voy a enviar algunos correos pervertidos a Inglaterra y tú realmente no quieres estar cerca de mí cuando esté haciendo eso.

—¡Esta bien!~ Bueno, de cualquier manera, muchas gracias por tu ayuda. ¡Eres grandioso!

—Sí, sí, dime algo que no sepa. Ah, y Toni, si de verdad quieres darme las gracias, podrías... —empecé, pero cuando miré hacia arriba, Antonio no estaba a la vista ya. Supuse que había corrido fuera simplemente con la sexy velocidad de la luz como sólo los españoles podrían hacer (a veces). Parece que alguien quería comer esta noche plato italiano... ~

Bueno... me encogí de hombros y se centré mi atención en mi teléfono otra vez.

Ahora, ¿dónde puse el número de Iggy?...

* * *

_Respondiendo al titulo:_

_**monogamia****.** (Del lat. monogamĭa, y este del gr. μονογαμία). f. Cualidad de monógamo. ||** 2.** Régimen familiar que veda la pluralidad de esposas._

_**Microsoft® Encarta® 2009. © 1993-2008 Microsoft Corporation. Reservados todos los derechos.**_

_¿Y sus mentes que tal?_

_Bueno creo que de cualquier modo estamos muy agradecidas con Francis._


	12. Primeros Pasos

_Adssdsadsa al parecer a Fanfiction le dio por sentirse diva y no me dejaba meterme a editar el fic, le picaba y me salia qué había un error, pero gracias a Google-sama que me llevo al perfil de** Fireflygirl119** (/u/2092183/) donde encontré una solución wiiii. Creo que no soy la única con este problema así que si ustedes lo tienen o saben de alguien ahí esta la respuesta. Lo que tienen que hacer es en la url cambiar la palabra "**property**" with "**content**" _

_Ejemplo:_

_/story/story_edit_**property**.php?storyid=6680016_

_/story/story_edit_**content**.php?storyid=6680016_

_Y listo~ Ahi esta la pagina para agregar/modificar capítulos. Wiiiiii~_

_Gracias __Fireflygirl119._

**Titulo original:** "This Dance"

**Autor:** Sunny Day in February **Perfil:**/u/561645/

******Disclaimer**: No, Hetalia no me pertenece, ¿por qué me hacen recordarlo? Tampoco la historia es mía, solo la traducción es mía.

* * *

**Esta Danza: Primeros Pasos**

_**Lovino:**_

Cuando llegue a la casa del estúpido bastardo de los tomates, Antonio aun no estaba ahí. Probablemente seguía siendo molestado por Francia, como el obvio idiota que era. Estúpido Antonio. Nunca notaba nada, ese extraño hijo de puta…

Con mis manos firmemente puestas en los profundos bolsillos de mi chaqueta, camine de mala gana (pero no _realmente_ de mala gana) hacia la entrada de la brillante, colorida casa de ese idiota come-tomates. La casa de Antonio siempre ha sido un infierno de casa, maldición. Siempre me pierdo en este lugar, incluso ahora.

Por suerte, recordé ir al baño _antes_ de visitar a España. ¡Eso es, esa estúpida casa no va hacer que me orine en mis pantalones hoy! ¡Toma eso, tu… extraña casa naranja/amarilla!

¡Ja! ¡Jajajajaja!

…ugh.

Suspire y miré a mi alrededor. ¿No había algo que pudiera usar de asiento hasta que Antonio apareciera? Como un balde o una caja o... me quedé viendo uno de los marcos de las ventanas por un momento o dos. Cuando yo era niño, me sentaba en las ventanas casi todo el tiempo cada vez que estaba fuera. Los marcos de las ventanas de Antonio eran una especie de cómoda, así que está bien.

Me deje caer en uno de los umbrales y me recosté. El tiempo era muy bueno hoy. El sol brillaba como sólo brilla siempre en España: cálido, agradable, acariciante. Me recordó la sonrisa de un cierto bastardo estúpido, pero empuje el pensamiento rápidamente.

Estúpido Antonio. Me agarre de los lados de la ventana un poco fuerte, dañando mi mano en el progreso.

P-primero me besa así, todo (no puedo creer que este diciendo esto) amoroso y posesivo, y luego se va _riéndose de mí_ porque yo… no estaba… hum, tan bien… _experimentado_ como él. ¡Está bien, entonces no había besado a nadie antes! ¡Y-y qué! ¡No soy como mi hermano, en realidad _ espero_ y pienso antes de actuar! ¡Yo no voy por ahí abrazando gente como un jodido bastardo en celo!

Mordí mi labio inferior. Me preguntaba si _Antonio _era uno de esos bastardos. Probablemente lo era. Era una persona muy sentimental. Incluso había abrazaría a ese jodido loco de _Rusia_ si él quisiera.

No es que me importara. Claro que no…

Hombre, ese sol sí que era brillante, resplandeciendo en mi cara de ese modo. Cerré mis ojos y me incorpore un poco más. Podría tratar de conseguir un bronceado en lo que esperaba a ese inútil de Antonio.

De repente, una sombra se poso sobre mi; lo note cuando lo rojos y rosados colores detrás de mis ojos se tornaron obscuros. Arrugue la frente y abrí los ojos. ¿Quién diablos se-

—¡Lovi!~

Dos grandes, intensos ojos verdes me estaban mirando en silenciosa admiración e inmediatamente los reconocí como los de Antonio. Porque… bueno, sus ojos eran los _únicos_ capaces de mirarme así.

E-era lindo. Pero no le iba a decir a ese loco de los tomates que lo era. Jodido bastardo.

Antonio rio, sus ojos se cerraron ligeramente cuando lo hiso. —¡Ah, Lovino, estoy tan feliz de verte! ¡No sabía que tú ya estabas aquí!

—Hmpf… —Me deje deslizar de las ventanas y cruce los brazos como alguna, chica de malhumor enojada—. Bueno, lo estoy. Muestra algo de jodida apreciación, idiota.

—¡Lo acabo de hacer!~ —Sonrío

—... oh. Bueno, está bien. —Volví la cabeza un poco lejos de él.

Le oí reír. —Te ves bien, Lovi.

Mi cara se sentía realmente caliente, de repente. Había algo mal en el modo en que dijo eso.

—Estúpido. Es solo alguna jodida playera negra y algunos jodidos pantalones negros. ¡Nada Especial!

—Creo que eres muy apuesto.

Mi corazón se agitó en mi pecho. —C-cállate

—¡Bueno! —dijo Antonio de repente animado—. ¿Estás listo para entrar?

Se acercó a la puerta principal y la abrió. Luego se volvió hacia mí e hizo una reverencia refinada, sin perder el poco de mi atención que se las había arreglado para capturar de nuevo. Él sonrió. —Después de ti, Lovi! ~

Por un momento, me quedé atónito y mire a su figura encorvada y elegante, tratando de no centrarme en mis piernas temblorosas. —¡E-estúpido imbécil, ¿qué mierda? ¡Yo no soy una _niña_ o nada! ¡M-mierda!

—¡Ah, pero tú _eres_ Lovino Vargas, Lovi!~ ¡Y eso es casi lo mismo! —explico.

Gruñí. —¡Jodido bastardo, ¿estás diciendo que yo soy como una niña, tú-

—Lovino —Antonio me miro y sonrió de nuevo, dulce y esperanzado—, después de _ti_, Lovino. Por favor.

Su mirada amistosa hizo que las palabras amenazantes murieran en mi lengua. Tragué saliva y mi garganta se sentía seca. Mierda. Joder. Bicho raro loco, haciéndome sentir así con sólo sus ojos y sus estúpidas palabras…

—E-está bien entonces… —murmuré y entre al edificio. Traté de convencerme de que realmente no había visto la cara de Antonio, cuando lo pase, pero lo hice.

El cabrón se ruborizó.

¿Q-qué diablos?

Después de que ambos entráramos a su casa, Antonio tomo mi muñeca y me llevo a su estúpido salón de baile, hablando muy rápida y enérgicamente mientras lo hacía.

—¡Mira Lovi! ¡Mira! ¡Este es mi grandioso salón de baile! ¿A que es bello? ¿No lo crees tú también, Lovi?

Solté mi mano de la suya y resople, cuidadosamente observe el inmenso espacio que nos rodeaba. Había un brillante piso de madera bajo nosotros, obviamente nuevo, un techo alto, _preocupantemente_ alto. Las paredes estaban cubiertas con ornamentos de España (que sorpresa) y espejos. Un montón de espejos, la mayoría alcanzando el puto y alto techo. Los brillantes rayos del sol venían tras un par de grandes ventanas, haciendo que la habitación entera se encendiera como un elegante, mágico y quizá incluso _romántico_ lugar.

—¿Bien? —Antonio de repente me miraba a los ojos—. ¿Qué piensas? Grandioso, ¿verdad?

Sorprendido, di unos pasos hacia atrás. —... S-Supongo que no es tan malo. Bastardo.

—¡Ajajajaja!~ ¡Muchas gracias!

Él me llevó a alguna silla solitaria en la pista de baile y me hizo sentarme en ella, sin dejar de sonreír con entusiasmo. —¡Bien! ¿Por qué no te sientas aquí y esperas por mí, está bien? Me voy a poner unas buenas ropas y entonces vamos a bailar~

Otra vez, asentí. —Como sea, estúpido idiota.

Me observo fijamente, lo que causo que mi cara cambiara de colores realmente rápido. Había un extraño y nauseabundo sentimiento dentro de mi intestino, algo que tenía que ver con toda esta cosa del baile como con Antonio estando aquí, mirándome. Era molesto, así que rompí nuestro contacto visual y mira a otro lado.

—…Lovi, ¿estás nervioso? —le oí preguntar.

Maldición, _atrapado_.

—¡C-como un cuerno lo estoy! —negué.

Él rio y suavemente palmeo mi cabeza. —Aww, Lovi… ¡Eres tan mono! Pero en verdad no tienes que asustarte; ¡es agradable! ¡Bailar es muy divertido, ya lo veras!

Quite su mano y vacilé un poco, antes de mirar hacia el. —¡Jodete, bastardo! ¿No te ibas a ir a vestir?

—¡Ah! Tienes razón; iré en este instante. ¡Vuelvo en un pestañeo, ajajaja!

Se dio la vuelta y echó el cerrojo en uno de los vestuarios, dejándome con la urgencia de huir muy, muy rápido, lejos de España, lejos de él, lejos de todo lo que me haga sentir así. Pero ya que estaba muy curioso acerca de que ropas usaría Antonio durante esta mierda, decidí no hacerlo.

Mire al cambiador. Con suerte, el usaría algo blanco. Él se ve realmente bien en blanco.

Oh mierda. Gemí y dejar caer mi cara en mis manos.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

Antonio finalmente salió del pequeño cubículo y me dedico una absolutamente _matadora_ sonrisa.

¡Bien!~ ¡Estoy listo, Lovi!~

—S-si… —Mi corazón dio un pequeño salto cuando note que de hecho se había puesto algo blanco. Una blusa. Una perfecta. Una blusa simple y de ajuste perfecto, blanca y maravillosa y _tan buena_ para él y el hermoso bronceado de su piel.

También estaba usando un par de pantalones negros.

Pantalones _ajustados_.

Santa _mierda_.

Oh Dios. Alguien por favor máteme, máteme ahora-

Antonio, _completamente _inconsciente de mi impía y de algún modo jadeante manera de hablar, puso algo de música (no supe cómo o cuando, estaba muy ocupado mirando a su _firme, grandioso_… s-suelo) y el feliz y alegre tono de una canción española desconocida para mi lleno la habitación. Él la escucho por un par de segundos antes de asentir, contento con su elección de música, y vino corriendo hacia mí.

Yo (aún) estaba demasiado asombrado para protestar cuando él tomo mis manos y me atrajo cerca de él. —¡Vamos, Lovi!~ ¡Bailemos!

Quería decir algo, pero me temía que todo lo que diría ahora no sería nada muy diferente a "jhgjakgbsdjhgsdkjhsk"

—Escuchas esta música, ¿verdad? —Antonio dijo felizmente, apretando mis manos ligeramente—. ¡Esta es la música perfecta para un gran baile llamado Jive! ¿Alguna vez has oído del Jive, Lovino? ¡En uno de los más alegres y adorables bailes de todos! ¡Amo el Jive!

—S-sí, bueno —infle mis mejillas—, espero que te des cuenta de que _no puedo _bailarlo, tu idiota. No sé nada sobre eso. ¡¿Qué demonios es un Jive?

Antonio se rió entre dientes y dejo que una de sus manos vagara hacia mi cintura. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal cuando froto suavemente el pulgar sobre el delicado tejido de mi camisa.

—Ah, no te preocupes, Lovi —casi susurro—. Estaré encantado de enseñarte todo lo que necesites saber del Jive… y de bailar en general.

—H-hmpf… —Me quede viendo a su pecho, justo enfrente de mí, hasta que sentí una mano inclinando mi cabeza hacia arriba. Mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos y me congele cuando me dio un rápido beso en los labios.

—Entonces, Lovi… ¿me permites esta pieza?~

J-jhgjakgbsdjhgsdkjhsk.

* * *

_dsadsadfsafsa que monos~_

_Bueno, la próxima semana al fin abra baile wiiii~ Pero antes, ¿conocen el Jive? Busquen algunos videos de este y dense unas buenas risotadas al imaginarse a Lovi bailándolo... como la chica y con Antonio jajaja._


	13. Salón de Baile vs Latino

_Hola otra vez. ¿Se divirtieron con imaginando a Lovi bailando Jive? Pues en este capitulo se mencionan más bailes y la mayoría también dan risa si ponemos a Lovino ahi,¡ yay!~_

**Titulo original:** "This Dance"

**Autor:** Sunny Day in February **Perfil:**/u/561645/

******Disclaimer**: No tengo crédito *dinero ni nada que dar* sobre Hetalia ni el fanfic, lo único que tengo es *amor para dar* el crédito de la traducción

*y si tú me quieres te puedo querer*.

* * *

**Esta Danza: Salón de Baile vs Latino**

_**Lovino:**_

El Jive era una jodidamente _rara_ danza. En serio, nunca había bailado una danza tan condenadamente jodida como esta. No había romance en la maldita cosa lo que sea; no es que me _importara_, por supuesto que no. Porque no lo hacía.

Entonces sobre el Jive…

El baile era solo sobre tú y tu pareja de baile (sin duda) con muerte cerebral, saltando y dando vueltas por ahí como un par de niños hiperactivos sobre jodido ácido o algo así. La distancia entre los dos varía: a veces casi te golpeabas en el otro, pero también estaba la posibilidad de que estarías bastante lejos de tu pareja mientras bailan. La música que lo debía acompañar tenía que ser feliz y _mierda_, tan _malditamente rápida_ y probablemente te sentirías muy avergonzado si alguien que conoces te viera dando vueltas por ahí así.

Pero… bueno, era de algún modo divertido bailar esta danza. Q-quiero decir, Antonio no era _tan_ malo como una pareja de baile… quiero decir… era bastante obvio que el bastardo-tomate había bailado muchas veces antes, justo como esperaba de él… quiero decir… uh, quiero decir…

Oh, que mierda. Era jodidamente_ bueno_ en eso.

Y él _sabía_ que lo era.

Durante el Jive, seguía sonriéndome, tal vez para hacerme sentir más cómodo, porque me estaba moviendo por ahí totalmente rígido, maldita sea. ¿Alguna vez has visto un _tronco _bailando? ¡Mierda, yo _apestaba_!

Pero a Antonio no parecía importarle. Estaba siendo muy paciente y cuidadoso con cualquier movimiento que planeaba hacer, siempre advirtiéndome justo antes de hacerme girar o acercarme.

En algún momento, apretó su agradable- no, _molesto_ agarre alrededor de mi mano, rápidamente enlazando nuestros dedos juntos cuando no estaba poniendo atención. Por supuesto, cuando _note_ sus cálidos dedos meneando alrededor de los míos, era muy tarde para quejarse de ello. Así que decidí soportarlo.

No porque me gustara su toque, _demonios_ no. Solo me dio por sentirme… generoso. Si, generoso.

—Ah, Lovi, lo estás haciendo muy bien, ¿verdad? —Antonio bajó la mirada para encontrarse con la mía y una vez más, una sonrisa amistosa estaba tirando de las esquinas de su boca.

Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para detener a mi estúpida cara de cualquier estúpido sonrojo. —Ugh ¿De qué demonios estas tan feliz?, ¡maldición! ¡Soy jodidamente _malo_! ¡Ya debí haber pisado tus pies un millón de veces! ¡Y esta es solo la _tercera _vez que bailamos el jodido Jive!

Él rio y me empujo contra mis manos para hacerme girar. —Puedo asegurarte que no eres tan malo, Lovino. Claro, los dedos de mis pies están más o menos llorando en _agonía_ ahora, pero, bueno… ¡Vale la pena!

Fruncí el seño cuando gire y lo seguía frunciendo cuando lo volví a encarar. —Eres un jodido raro. Mis zapatos son realmente pesados, ya sabes. ¡¿Qué demonios vale la pena todo ese dolor?

—Ah, ¿quieres saber? —el Español se echo a reír, tomo mis manos y empujo su (_hermoso, bien dotado_) cuerpo contra el mío. Envolvió un brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me puso aun más cerca, su mano con los dedos extendidos estaba muy satisfecha permaneciendo así en la parte baja de mi cintura. Sorprendentemente, él no estaba tocando mi trasero, aun.

Q-quizá… si arqueaba mi espalda un poco más, su mano se deslizaría hacia abajo en mi-

NO. No no no no, yo no estaba pensado eso, yo definitivamente no estaba pensando eso.

—Ah, Lovino, el estar así contigo vale la pena por cualquier tipo de dolor —oí a Antonio decir cuando tímidamente mordí mi labio inferior—, y vamos a bailar otro baile después de este, así que no te preocupes por mis dedos.

—N-no estoy preocupado por tus estúpidos dedos —farfulle.

Me estaba sintiendo muy caliente. Mierda, ¿su mano estaba tratando de quitarme la playera o estaba tratando de de colarse en mis pantalones? No podía hacer los dos, ¿verdad? No, imposible.

Pero me gustaría verlo intentarlo.

P…porque e-entonces, ¡finalmente tendría una buena excusa para hacer volar su estúpida cabeza con mi nueva pistola Tommy! ¡Sí, eso es! ¡Recién robada- _recibida _de mis "conexiones" del sur!

Pero, bueno…

El no intento _nada_. Lo que era… bueno, supongo. No podía evitar sentirme un poco decepcionado cuando su mano dejo mi espalda con el fin de llevar a cabo el Jive, sin embargo.

Mierda.

Jodida danza. Jodido Antonio. _Maldición_.

Justo como dijo Antonio, no solo bailamos el Jive. Había un montón de otros locos bailes que él quería practicar conmigo, como…

….el Quickstep, otra jodidamente rápida danza. El bastardo-tomate estaba prácticamente arrastrándome por la pista de baile, sus movimientos eran suaves y firmes. El Quickstep era de algún modo animado, pero tenía algunos elegantes y serios tonos en el. Y estábamos usando todo el maldito suelo, a diferencia de cuando bailamos el Jive. Nuestras manos y brazos no se estaban moviendo mucho, en realidad se quedaban en la misma posición. Pero eso no detuvo a Antonio de ligeramente tocar mi brazo y mi cintura cada vez que veía una oportunidad para hacerlo.

También danzamos el Vals vienés. Jodida danza horrible. De acuerdo con ese bastardo Antonio, el Vals vienés era uno de esos bailes que realmente te hace sentir mareado y nauseabundo porque todo lo que hacías era dar _vueltas y vueltas y vueltas y vueltas_ como un maldito carrusel suelto.

—¿Por qué cuerno siquiera te molestas en enseñarme esta jodida mierda! —me quejé, jadeando un poco después de que terminamos bailar el horrible vals por primera vez—. ¡Mierda, tengo ganas de vomitar!

Antonio asintió —Lo sé, no es uno de mis bailes favoritos, tampoco… pero pasa que esta es una danza a la que Austria es muy aficionado. Es probable que tengamos que bailarla, así que…

—En verdad, entonces. ¡Vamos a matar al bastardo! —Solté a Antonio y quería salir, pero él se rio y arrojo sus brazos alrededor de mi antes de que pudiera dar un simple paso hacia la puerta.

—Ya ya, Lovi, no hay necesidad de ponerse todo asesino y estresado, lo haremos bien.~ Además, hay muchas más danzas que se bailaran en el Baile de Austria. —El español sonrió y coloco sus manos al lado de mis brazos—. Entonces vamos a bailar un poco más, ¿de acuerdo?

Maldito sea él y sus hermosos ojos verdes. Me sonroje y le di un pequeño asentimiento. —S-si, ¿por qué no?...

Se rio de nuevo, pero sonó suave e incluso un poco tímido esta vez. —Ves, yo… yo realmente amo bailar contigo, Lovi.

—Hm-hm. —Estaba muy consciente de mi boca algo abierta. ¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué demonios no la cerraba? ¡Él quizá vea esto como una oportunidad para besarme, tonto!

C-claro, no me gustaría eso. Oh no.

Pero él no vio ninguna oportunidad absolutamente (_otra vez_, jodido idiota bastardo) y muy pronto estábamos _soplando_ sobre el suelo de madera de nuevo.

El estúpido Vals vienés era una puta, y también lo era el Foxtrot. Oh y no me gustaban esas mierdas de Salsa y Mambo tampoco. Odiaba mucho todo esto, inclusive trate de golpear a Antonio en los cojones cuando sugirió un picante Tango, porque no hay manera en el maldito _infierno_ de que bailara esa mierda erótica con él.

Pero… ¿pero por qué, si estaba tan disgustado y horrificado de bailar, porque me encontraba _sonriendo_ de vez en cuando?

¿Acaso me _gustaba_ esto? ¿Acaso disfrutaba segur el ejemplo de Antonio? ¿Acaso _quería_ quedarme tan cerca de él, solo para sentir la calidez de su cuerpo?

Está bien, _quizá_ yo estaba sobreactuando sobre el hecho de odiar bailar. Quizá, secretamente, yo no _"odiaba" _exactamente el bailar, pero solo… me _disgustaba _hacerlo. No, no. No lo sabía. Quizá esto no era tan malo. Quizá estaba esforzándome demasiado en que no me gustara, inclusive cuando sentía que claramente estaba disfrutando esto.

Wow. Eso fue alguna extraña mierda filosófica. Sheesh.

Me sentí bastante vencido después de un tiempo, ¿y en verdad, podrías echarme la jodida culpa? ¡Ese Español bastardo era imparable! Mientras yo trataba de evitar jadear muy alto, ¡Antonio aun se veía como si pudiera girar, bailar Tap y Vals a su manera por toda la puta Europa sin romper a sudar! ¡Jodido bastardo molesto!

Él noto que me estaba cansando, sin embargo, y paro en medio de una danza (¿Rumba? ¿Cha cha?) para mirarme con bastante preocupación en sus ojos. —¿Lovi? ¿Estás bien? Estas cansado, ¿verdad?

—N-no estoy cansado, ¡maldición! —mentí, solo porque yo era así de terco.

Pero Antonio me conocía muy malditamente bien, más de lo que yo quería que hiciera, y sonrío a sabiendas. —Está bien Lovino, vamos a hacer un baile más. ¿De acuerdo? Sólo uno más y luego terminaremos por hoy. ¿Qué te parece?

¡Oh _Dios_, si!

Me encogí de hombros. —... Hmpf, lo que sea.

—¡Es un trato, entonces! —Antonio gorjeo y así, empujo mi cara hacia su pecho y envolvió mis entumecidos brazos alrededor de él.

Tragué saliva y temblé un poco cuando sentí sus propias manos en mi cuerpo, lentamente trazando la curva de mi sudorosa espalda. M-mierda.

Algo me decía que el español no iba a hacer ese último baile uno aburrido.


	14. Rápido Rápido Lento

**Titulo original:** "This Dance"

**Autor:** Sunny Day in February **Perfil:**/u/561645/

******Disclaimer**: Hoy he traído a una gran lectora de este fanfic y querida amiga mía, Misaki~Chu, para que diga el disclaimer. Pasa Misa.

Misaki~Chu: !¿Comoo! ¡Ni siquiera me das tiempo de prepararme D:! -huye italianamente-

Bara Chou: ¿Que? ¡Noooo! *corre tras misa y se la trae a rastras* Ahora, di algo.

Misaki~Chu: amm eto.. si es que si, eso, y tal vez, am am am "Dame un beso" o3oU/

Bara Chou: ¿Eh? Aaamm... ¡Ok! n.n *le da un besito* ¿Ya puedes decir el disclaimer?

Misaki~Chu: -murmuro- Changos eso no era lo que tenia en mente ewé

Misaki~Chu: Bueno o3o -aclara su garganta y sale una voz toda moe(?)-

Misaki~Chu: Hetalia no le pertenece a ninguna de esas locas, ¡así que no se dejen engañar!, ¡pero muy pronto, muy pronto Hetalia sera mio! muahahahahahahaha -se da una chachetada- okey no, ignoren mi momento de maldad... el punto es que todos los chicos super sexys y guapos de Hetalia... y los otros, le pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz-sama que muy pronto tendra su propio templo yeeeeeeeeey! -arroja tomates-

Bara Chou:¡Yay!~ Muchas gracias n.n, ahora pasemos con el fic que es lo que la gente vino a ver.

* * *

**Esta Danza: Rápido Rápido Lento**

_**Antonio:**_

Ah, Lovino estaba temblando.

Lo sentí cuando presione su sobrecalentada cara en mi pecho, lo sentí cuando deje mis manos danzar sobre su sudoroso cuerpo y lo sentí aun más cuando las mismas manos se acercaron peligrosamente al inferior su espalda. El lindo, suave, apachurrable inferior de su espalda. Qué maravilloso sería tomar ese trasero. ¿Cómo se sentiría bajo mi tacto? ¿Qué diría Lovi? ¿Qué haría?

—_T-tu bastardo, q-que estas pensando, tocándome así… ~sonrojo~_

Entonces le saltaría encima.

Ah, no, no… Cerré mis ojos por un momento y tome un profundo suspiro, tratando de mantenerme bajo control. Mis manos dejaron de acercarse a su trasero y poco a poco regresaron a la cintura de Lovi. Los temblores de Lovino no se estaban haciendo menos movedizos, pero escuche un sibilante suspiro de alivio viniendo de su boca.

Eso es, debo ser cuidadoso. Ahora que me había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorado de mi adorable Lovi, era muy importante el no asustarlo y ahuyentarlo. Tenía que asegurarme de que estos extraños y querientes sentimientos dentro de mí eran mutuos.

Porque yo… yo _esperaba _ que Lovino sintiera lo mismo por mí como yo por él. Esperaba que el disfrutara de bailar conmigo y que no le importara que yo lo sostuviera y guiara. Y de acuerdo a mis propios instintos Españoles, yo realmente creía que le gustaba también. ¿Por qué más él aceptaría bailar conmigo? Y ya lo había besado mucho, sin que el tratara de empujarme…

(Está bien, quizá el trato de empujarme un par de veces, pero no fue realmente insistente y al final estaba muy dispuesto a cumplir, así que...)

Con los ojos todavía cerrados, envolví mis brazos alrededor de él, algo más apretados. Por favor, que me corresponda. Por favor por favor _por favor_ que me corresponda. Me mataría si no me correspondiera.

—E-España —escuche a Lovi balbucear, su respiración acariciando mi cuello.

Las pulsaciones de mi corazón aumentaron y me apresure a bajar la mirada para encontrarme con la suya. —¿Sí, Lovi?

Yo había esperado ver timidez, inseguridad y brillantes ojos verde-marrón, pero en cambio, vi un _ceño fruncido, grande y gordo_, mirándome.

—¡Solo qué demonios estas esperando, tu imbécil! ¿No estabas diciendo algo sobre un último baile?

Su tono como ladridos me sobresalto. ¿A dónde se fue el lindo tartamudeo?

Reí precipitadamente. —¡A-ah, sí! Lo hice-

—¡Continua con ello ya! —escupió Lovino—. ¡Mierda, tengo más cosas que hacer!

Él estaba mintiendo. Estreche mis ojos. —¿En verdad, ahora? ¿Cómo qué?

—B-bueno… no es que sea asunto tuyo, pero es mi turno de… um… ¡_cocinar_ esta tarde! ¡Sí! ¡Tengo que hacer una grandiosa _pizza quattro stagioni _con muchos tomates y ya que Feliciano es un estúpido, jodido, homo, solo _**yo **_soy capaz de crear esta gran pizza! —Lovino sonrío, muy orgulloso de esa triste y obvia mentira que acababa de producir. Las habilidades de mentir de Lovino eran tan horribles, tan _malas_, que incluso yo, de entre todas las personas, podía decir cuando estaba mintiendo.

Decidí seguirle el juego y asentí. —¡Aww, bueno, si ese es el caso, vamos a empezar, entonces!

—Ya era hora. —Bufo y trato de hacer algo de distancia entre nuestros cuerpos, pero simplemente me apodere de sus costados y me asegure de que él absolutamente no podía escapar de mi.

—Ah, ¿A dónde crees que vas?~ —Sonreí ligeramente masajeando sus caderas.

Enrojeció de nuevo, coloco sus manos en mi pecho y trato de empujarse legos de mí. —¡D-déjame ir, tu bastardo! ¡No hay manera de que podamos bailara así!

—¡No seas tan tonto, Lovi!~ —dije con una voz feliz—. ¡Por _supuesto_ que podemos bailar así! ¡_Tenemos_ que bailar así!

Él seguía empujando. —¡¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué? Bueno, porque, tú sabes, hacia el final de un montón de bailes y fiestas donde hay danza implicada, la mayoría de los invitados se han cansado de bailar; ¡como tú!~

—Jodete.

—Y así, el ultimo baile es sobre todo un baile donde la pareja está de pie muy cerca el uno al otro, descansando y disfrutando de su mutua compañía. En realidad, están apoyados en su pareja de baile.

—Tú acabas de inventar esta mierda, ¿verdad?

—Debido a que es un poco difícil de bailar así, todos apretados y tal, el último baile es más una... ya sabes... danza lenta.

Los ojos de Lovino se abrieron en sorpresa. —_No_.

Una vez más, lo ignore. —En verdad es un baile muy fácil. Apenas hay movimiento en un baile lento y no tienes que pensar en ciertos pasos, tampoco. Sin embargo, Lovi, no estás parado en la posición correcta en este momento.

—¡Bien! ¡Porque yo _no_ voy a bailar lento contigo! —gruño Lovino.

—Ven, déjame ayudarte. —Sonreí y tome los brazos de Lovino. Entonces los eleve a mis hombros y envolví sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. —Mantenlos ahí, justo así, ¿está bien?

Lovi me miro fijamente y abrió su boca para decir algo, pero no había ninguna vocal saliendo.

—W-wh… wh…

Sus brazos estaban rígidos, balanceándose en mis hombros algo inestables. Su cara estaba roja y su ceño cambiaba lentamente a algo más suave. Su respiración sonaba apresurada y nerviosa y _oh_ tan hermosa. Ah él era un torbellino de emociones, ahora, ¿verdad?~

Pacientemente espere hasta que sentí que se relajaba en mis brazos y estabilizaba su posición. No quería verme y sabía que él debió haber dicho algo malo cuando lo oí murmurar bajo su aliento, pero no me pudo importar menos.

Porque… mi lindo Lovi estaba (otra vez) cediendo ante mí y lo _amaba_. No había mucha gente alrededor que fuera capaz de hacer que Lovino se rindiera y había aun _menos_ gente capaz de hacer que se quedara tan cerca de ellos. Esperaba ser el único que podía sostener a la parte sureña de Italia de esta manera sin tener que temer por la mafia o absurdas formas de violencia domestica, aunque sabía que él me amenaza con ellas, de todos modos.

Después de todo, Lovino era Lovino.

—Bueno —dije finalmente, empezando a moverme lentamente —, estoy comenzando Lovi.

—Estúpido bastardo. ¿N-no tienes que poner algo de música primero? —dijo quietamente, siguiéndome.

Chasquee. —No.

—¿Por qué no?

—No es necesaria.

—Perezoso idiota.

—Y no quiero dejarte ir.

—C-cierra la maldita boca.

Obedecí.

Bailamos la última danza un confortable silencio. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada mientras lentamente arrastrábamos los pies en la pista de baile.

Era lindo, realmente. Me gustaba, esta agradable atmosfera. A Lovino parecía gustarle también, ya que no se había quejado desde esa última orden. Le oí suspirar tan silenciosamente como pudo y yo sólo sabía que tenía que estar muy cansado, a pesar de que había tratado de negarlo.

Mire hacia abajo a su exhausta figura y me empecé a preguntar si debería decirle al italiano mis sentimientos. Ahora era probablemente un muy buen momento; no estaban Francis ni Gilbert ni Alemania ni Feli ni _Hungría_ a la vista y Lovino ya no parecía que seguía planeando cocinar para él y su hermano…

Me sonroje cuando Lovino se inclinó más contra mí y vacilante se frotó la cara en mi pecho. Tenía las manos aferrándose a mis hombros firmemente, como si tuviera miedo de dejarme ir. Sus ojos estaban cerrados. Un leve rubor en sus mejillas era la única prueba que aún estaba despierto.

Tragué saliva. Oh Dios. Era tan _lindo_, era tan peligrosamente adorable... Quería besarlo. Realmente, realmente quería besarlo. Si solo pudiera inventar una excusa para besarlo…

Espera.

—_¡Ah, supongo que te debo un beso, Lovi!~ Ajaja…_

La noche en la que Lovi y yo nos besamos por primera vez.

La noche en la que quería besarle mucho más apasionadamente que solo un lindo contacto labial.

La noche en la que Feli nos interrumpió antes de que en realidad pudiera besar a Lovi mucho más apasionadamente.

La noche en la que le dije a Lovi que le debía un beso _de verdad_.

¿Ah? Sonreí. Yo en realidad _tenía _una excusa.


	15. ¿Puedo?

_Hola, odio cuando a Fanfiction le da su síndrome __pre-menstrual. Como algunos habrán notado, ahora no dejaba entrar a la cuenta. Por suerte lo arreglaron más rápido y a tiempo para que no me atrasara en esto ^^. Así que, disfruten el capitulo, oh, y yo se que lo harán..._

**Titulo original:** "This Dance"

**Autora:** Sunny Day in February **Perfil:**/u/561645/

******Disclaimer**: Aaaah... nadie va a demandarme si no pongo esto...

**Notas:** De ahora en adelante los texto en _cursiva y subrayados_ son palabras originalmente escritas en español, ya que como habran notado si los pongo simplemente en cursiva se confundiría con las palabras en cursiva para dar énfasis.

* * *

**Esta Danza: ¿Puedo?**

_**Antonio:**_

Y solo así, pare de bailar.

En lugar de mover mis pies, comencé a mover mis labios y murmure suaves y relajantes enunciados en español en una de las (ligeramente enrojecidas) orejas de Lovi. Esas palabras, las palabras que le estaba murmurando, no estaban relacionadas a nada que estuviéramos haciendo en realidad. No tenían nada que ver con bailar, para ser perfectamente honesto. Eran solo unas tontas, admiradoras, amorosas, quizá inclusive _esperanzadas _series e palabras, dando lo mejor para explicarle al italiano que me había hecho. Que _significaba _él para mí.

Yo… no estaba seguro de que Lovino entendiera el significado de las palabras que le estaba susurrando. Aunque él nunca estuvo realmente interesado en mi lenguaje, sabía que su vocabulario tenía que ser bastante grande… Pero por otro lado, él estaba absolutamente agotado; quizá ni siquiera me había oído en primer lugar.

Cuidadosamente, mire hacia él otra vez, Lovino debe haber notado que había dejado de bailar, por ahora, ¿verdad? Y ya que su cara sonrojada no mostraba ninguna señal de desaparecer, era seguro para mí asumir que había oído _cada simple palabra_ que le había dicho también. Y las había _entendido_, solo sabía que lo había hecho.

Por lo tanto, esperaba que me golpeara en las tripas por decirle cosas raras. Esperaba que huyera fuera de mi alcance. En verdad, incluso espere que _corriera por las colinas _en el momento en que tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo, rápidamente, ¡antes de que me atreviera a hacer un movimiento sobre él!

Porque eso era _exactamente _lo que yo estaba planeando hacer. Él debería saber eso.

Pero no me empujo y no me ataco de ninguna forma posible, él solo… permaneció cerca de mí, como si no le importara ser detenido…

Ah…

Mi cara cayó. Eso es lo que yo quería ser la razón de su comportamiento extraño, sí. Pero en verdad, él probablemente solo estaba muy cansado para golpearme en la cara u oponer resistencia. Quiero decir, su ritmo cardiaco aún seguía muy rápido, ¿y qué otra razón que una inmensa fatiga podría hacer el pulso de su corazón tan rápido?

Y justo en ese momento, Lovino decidió mirar arriba hacia mí.

Parecía malhumorado. Tenía el pelo pegajoso, su cuerpo delgado seguía sudoroso y sus ojos oscuros estaban casi cerrados. Su cara estaba irradiando calor; me sentía caliente sólo mirándolo. Sus brazos se volvieron un poco incómodos alrededor de mis hombros y la mirada que me dio no era bonita.

Pero…

Mi Dios, él era absolutamente _hermoso_.

—O-oye, bastardo —Lovi arrugó su frente aún más de lo que ya estaba—, j-joder, ¿estás _sonrojado_?

—Ah, ¿lo estoy?

Asintió lentamente. —Sí. Es… roja. Tu cara, quiero decir.

—¿En verdad?

—Sí. Es roja. Yo… como que ya dije eso, pero… lo es. Es… sí…

—Ah. —Quité las manos de su cintura y con mucho cuidado, mucho cuidado para mantenerle a gusto, las coloque sobre sus mejillas ardientes. Luego sonreí.

—Pero también lo está _tu_ adorable cara, Lovi. Ah, se ve bien en ti.

Sentí que el pulso palpitante de una vena en su cuello estaba haciéndose más rápido.

Mi sonrisa se hizo más suave. —_Siempre_ se ve bien en ti, Lovino. De hecho, creo que tu piel nunca se debería molestar en volver a su tono normal. —Me incliné más y hocique su frente.

—¡N-no! —En un movimiento espástico, de repente apretó mis muñecas.

—¿No? Ah, pero ni siquiera la he probado aun. Apuesto a que tu cara sonrojada sabe tan bien como se siente. —Moví mis manos más abajo hasta que estaba sosteniendo su abrumadora cara.

Lovino apretó su agarre. —N-ni siquiera lo pienses, t-tu maldito bastardo…

Ignore sus débiles protestas y presione un beso en su frente. Su piel estaba mas caliente de lo que pensaba, pero aun así se sentía muy placentera contra mis labios.

—Ah, eres tan cálido, Lovi…

Lovino dio un extraño, muy agudo quejido, pero no trato de empujarme. ¡Eso era bueno! ¡Eso era definitivamente una muy buena señal!

Me emocione y bese su frente otra vez. Y otra vez. Y entonces fui a por sus mejillas, su nariz e inclusive sus ojos. Muy pronto estaba bañando su cara con rápidos y dulces besitos, y el los acepto todos. Claro, sus ojos estaban apretados con fuerza y _se _veía tenso, pero el acepto mis atenciones sin embargo.

Bien… entonces, es tiempo de llevar esto más lejos.

—¿Lovi? —pregunte, después de dar un último beso cerca de su oreja—, olvide decirte algo. Es… bastante importante. Creo que deberías saberlo.

—¿Q-qué?, tu b-bastardo. —Wow. Las palmas de Lovi en verdad estaba húmedas. Podía haber tomado sus manos en cualquier momento si quería, pero… bueno, no quería. Era agradable, ser sostenido tan fuerte por mi lindo Lovi…

—¿España? —Él me miró de mala gana.

Volví a mis sentidos otra vez y sonreí. —¡Ah! ¡Claro, la cosa importante! —tosí y puse una cara seria—… está bien… Lovino, tu… deberías darte cuenta de algo sobre las lecciones que te estoy dando.

Lovino frunció el seño. —¿Y eso es?

—…bueno, no son gratis. Tienes que pagar por ellas, Lovi.

—¿Tengo que hacer _qué_? —gruñó con un gesto molesto, exprimiendo mis muñecas dolorosamente apretadas ahora.

Chille y reí nerviosamente. —…t-tu sabes, es muy razonable de mi parte pedir algún tipo de pago…

—¡No! ¡No es razonable en absoluto, tu imbécil! ¡_Tú _eras quien quería que yo te acompañara a ese estúpido baile! ¡_Tú _insististe en practicar algunas estúpidas danzas conmigo! ¡Demonios, tienes suerte de que siquiera aceptara a ello! ¡¿Por qué no cuentas _eso_ como tu jodido pago, bastardo?

—Tus manos… como que me están lastimando, Lovi…

—¡Mira si me importa, pendejo! ¡Mierda! ¡No vas a obtener ningún dinero de mí! ¡Jodido idiota!

Traté de liberar mis pobres manos de su mano de hierro y rápidamente sacudí la cabeza. —¡Oh no, no no, no estoy hablando de dinero, Lovi!

—Oh. Bueno —frunció el seño un poco mas y dejo ir mis muñecas—, no vas a obtener nada de tomates, tampoco!

—Yo nunca dije que quería que me pagaras en tomates, Lovino.

Mi tono había cambiado de nuevo. En realidad sonaba muy malditamente serio ahora. Apasionado como siempre, por supuesto, pero de una manera seria. Lo escuché, y, mirando a la expresión alarmada Lovino, por lo que hizo.

—…¿q-qué es lo que quieres de mi entonces?, ¡tu loco! —dijo, arrastrando los pies hacia atrás con torpeza.

—Ah, Lovi… —Di un simple paso hacia delante, cerrando la patética distancia entre nosotros —ni siquiera sabía que en realidad _había_ una— y tome sus dos manos húmedas con las mías.

—…me conoces bastante bien, ¿no Lovino? Así que debes estar consciente del hecho de que soy el país de la pasión… ¿verdad?

Tiró un poco en sus manos, sólo para descubrir que, una vez más, no tenía la intención de dejarlo ir. —S- sí, ¿entonces?

—…y aún te debo algo, ¿recuerdas?

Él italiano parpadeo furiosamente. —Q-qué… estas…

—Esa es la única cosa que acepto como mi pago, Lovi —lleve una de sus manos a mi cara y acaricie mis labios sobre la delicada piel, antes de mirarlo—… Quiero un beso _de verdad_ de ti.

—…a-ah…

—Y no me importa si tu ve lo vas a dar o di tengo que conseguirlo _yo mismo_, pero —jale su figura temblorosa más cerca de mi—… no puedes escapar de mi ahora, _querido_.

Lovino trago saliva. Duro. —…mierda, e-eres un-

—Ah, y yo se que tú lo quieres _igual_… —Sonreí, sin perder contacto visual con el menor. Deslice mis manos por su cintura y palmee su adorable trasero sugestivamente.

—…¿… no… es… así… Lovi…?~

Hice hincapié en cada palabra con una ligera y burlona palmada en su amasable, pequeño trasero, haciendo a Lovino estremecerse _deliciosamente_ cada vez que lo tocaba.

Ajaja.

—…lo… quieres… ¿verdad…?~

Ajajajajaja. ¡Embromar era divertido!~

Lovino desesperadamente quería decir algo, pero parecía ser realmente difícil para él el decir cualquier cosa cuando yo estaba ocupado tentando su trasero. Podía entender eso; por supuesto que podía.

Pero me harte con tal silencio poco característico en Lovino muy pronto, así que le di un fuerte pellizco a su trasero; siempre quise hacer eso.

Lovi gritó y saltó. —¡C-CHIGII! ¡¿Qué mier- ¡Para eso! —Abofeteo mis manos lejos de él.

—Te pregunte algo, Lovi —le recordé amigablemente.

—… ¡n-no! ¡Yo no… lo quiero, t-tu molesto y repulsivo tonto! —sopló, frotándose el trasero—… n-no soy como mi hermano, ¿esta bien? No soy… yo no me inclino a ese lado…

Hm. ¿Me estaba hablando a mí o al el mismo, ahora? No es que importara; no creo que _alguno_ de nosotros creyera lo que estaba murmurando, de todos modos.

Levanté una mano para colocarla bajo su barbilla. —¿Ah, sí? Para alguien que no se inclina a ese lado, estas ciertamente muy dispuesto a cooperar…

—¿Qué? Yo no estoy _tan_ –

—Cállate, Lovi.

Tiré su cara sorprendida más cerca a la mía y lo bese en su boca ligeramente abierta.

Ah, amaba esos obstinados labios… profundice el beso y me sonroje cuando sentí que Lovino me estaba correspondiendo casi de _inmediato_, cuidadosamente manos vacilantes apoderando de mi cara. Su manera torpe y cautelosa de besarme de vuelta me hizo tan feliz, tan _inusualmente_ feliz, más feliz de lo que yo había estado _nunca_, y disfrute cada pedacito de ello.

¡Era la prueba de que yo también le gustaba! ¿Verdad? ¡Tenía que serlo!

Me agarré a él con más fuerza, después de lo cual lanzó un suave y dichoso suspiro. Sonaba tan bien.

Ah, Lovi… ahora veamos que tan lejos me dejaras llegar…


	16. Ya Dilo

_Buenas (os) días/tardes/noches, solo quiero decir que Sunny esta feliz con los reviews y que este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos así que espero que lo disfruten. Yo pase un gran rato transcribiendolo._

******Título original:** "This Dance"

**Autora****:** Sunny Day in February **Perfil****:**/u/561645/

**Disclaimer:** La historia no es mía y tampoco lo es Hetalia: Axis Powers, si lo fuera en vez de andar traduciendo fics los haría realidad.

* * *

**Esta Danza: Ya Dilo**

_**Lovino:**_

El tímido beso en la boca que le devolví fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Todo lo que quedaba de vacilación en Antonio fue lanzado justo por la ventana mientras reaccionaba de inmediato a mis inseguros labios. Él se aferró a mí firmemente mientras profundizó el beso, mordiendo con fuerza mi labio inferior cuando no abrí mi boca lo suficientemente rápido para su gusto.

Gañí y probablemente debí haber tratado de maldecirle (jodido bastardo, mordiéndome así, qué mierda), pero descubrí de la manera difícil que maldecir era malditamente difícil cuando la lengua de alguien más esta saqueando tu boca despiadadamente.

S-se sentía raro. Su lengua rodeando y tocando la mía con tales lentos, cálidos y descuidados lengüetazos, frotando suavemente… era en verdad extraño. Me estaba dando una sensación ridículamente clara en la cabeza.

Ah, y me llevo a pensar en muy jodidas mierdas, como imaginar que _disfrutaba_ cada segundo del beso y creer que _amaba_ al estúpido español idiota, que _lo_ amaba _tanto_,_ tanto_, que lo amaba con _todo lo que tengo dentro_, que lo amaba tanto que _no podía soportarlo_…

…s-sí…

E-él era realmente bueno en esto, p-por hacerme creer cosas como esas...

Antonio estaba moviendo sus brazos. Sentí que una de sus manos estaba corriendo por mi pelo, la otra se colocó cuidadosamente contra mi barbilla, inclinando mi cabeza un poco para poder mover su boca contra ella _justo así_.

Oh _Dios_.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco y antes de que lo supiera, estaba parado de puntas, presionando mi boca aún más ansiosamente contra la suya.

Antonio estaba complacido con eso. Muy complacido. Y estaba haciendo seguro que me llegara ese mensaje.

Oh Dios oh Dios oh _Dios_.

Q-quería detenerlo, quería detenerme de devolverle el beso, de… de respirar así, de que me gustara todo lo que él estaba haciendo, pero…

…¿cómo podría odiar todo esto, cuando estaba enviando tantas emocionantes chispas y escalofríos por mi espina dorsal?

¡N-no! ¡Yo _tenía _que odiarlo, estaba haciendo un jodido _desastre_ de mi tan llamada postura fría —toda la que aun tenia, al menos— y no me veía como un heterosexual en _absoluto_!

Los dedos de Antonio encontraron mi rara y rizada hebra de cabello y le dieron un pequeño golpecito. Me estremecí, haciendo lo mejor para detener un no tan varonil gemido de salir. ¡Jodido español bastardo! Lo maldigo a él y a mi rulo de muerte y desesperación y _yo creo que él debería jalarlo. Debería jalarlo muy, muy fuerte, darle un firme tirón, y entonces me enamoraría de él aun más y-_

¡NO!

¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea maldita sea maldita sea! ¡No estaba enamorado de él! ¡No podía ser! ¡Simplemente no podía ser!

Sentí su mano deslizándose arriba y abajo por mi espalda cariñosamente.

Me estremecí. O… ¿o _podría_ yo?

E-está bien, cálmate, cálmate…

Escuche un pequeño chasquido mientras la boca de Antonio se removía ella misma de la mía y abrí mis ojos; aparentemente los había cerrado en algún punto. La primera cosa que vi fueron los ojos de Antonio, felices y brillantes y muy, _muy_ verdes. Desearía poder dar una descripción más específica de los ojos de ese bastardo, pero por qué molestarse intentándolo: era imposible de nombrar tan hermos- quiero decir, _inusual_ tono de verde, de cualquier manera…

—Ah, Lovi —dijo finalmente, su voz estaba un poco apresurada y ronca—, eso fue agradable. —Sus manos estaban en mi cintura otra vez. Ese fue probablemente el momento en el que vi que mis brazos estaban enrollados alrededor de su cuello.

¡Mierda!

Trague saliva, removiéndolos rápidamente.

Entonces traté de ladearme tan lejos de él como pude, pero ya que estaba todavía un poco tembloroso, eso falló épicamente.

Se dio cuenta, sonrió y me dio un rápido beso en la mejilla. —¡Eres tan _lindo_, Lovi!~ Ajaja…

Mire ferozmente hacia él, _absolutamente_, s_orpresivamente_ poco convincente y quería decir algo, _lo que fuera_, peor el único sonido que salía de mi era algún jadeo, algunos gruñidos y, creo, el sonido de los rápidos latidos de mi pobre y confundido corazón.

—Bueno… me pagaste —me pagaste _bien_— así que… supongo que eso es todo por hoy, ¿verdad? —dijo de repente el español, mirando alrededor como si estuviera esperando por que alguien saliera del techo y le dijera lo contrario.

Eso hubiera sido jodidamente escalofriante.

De cualquier modo, yo solo asentí como repuesta a su pregunta retorica y fruncí el seño como si mi jodida _vida_ dependiera de ello. Mis labios estaban apretujados en una línea delgada, como un triste intento de deshacerse de los pocos, húmedos rastros de saliva en las comisuras de mi boca. _Su _jodida saliva. No mía, _suya_. Santa mierda, yo _aun_ saboreaba ese beso.

…no sabía cómo los tomates. Sabía muchísimo _mejor_ que los tomates.

Pestañee. Eso era simplemente estúpido, ¿qué podría saber mejor que los tomates? ¿A-acaso Antonio sabía… mejor que… los tomates?

¡Blasfemia!

—¿Lovino, por qué te me quedas viendo? —la absolutamente _impresionante_ sonrisa de Antonio casi me cegaba—… ah, ¿quieres ir por otra ronda? Ya sabes, ¿pagar de adelantado las siguientes clases? ¿Quieres? ¿Quieres, Lovi?

—¡C-como un cuerno me gustaría! —Gire mi sonrojada cara lejos de él y maldije bajo mi aliento.

_Me gustaría. _

**XxX**

Era tiempo de irme. Ambos sabíamos que lo era.

Así que empezamos a caminar hacia las puertas, en algún lugar al inicio de la enorme sala.

Yo… tenía que admitir, había sido una tarde muy productiva.

…¡malditos sean todos, por qué eso tenía que sonar tan malditamente sugestivo!

Aclare mi garganta y mire a la nación mayor detrás de mí, tratando de encontrar un tema del que hablar que no tuviera nada que ver con Antonio, o conmigo, o mis de alguna manera reconocidos sentimientos por él, en _cualquier_ manera posible.

—Entonces… ¿cuántas semanas quedan antes del Baile de Austria? —me escuche a mi mismo preguntarle.

Miró hacia arriba. —¿Hm? Oh, solo dos semanas más.

—¿En verdad? Maldición. Eso es bastante pronto.

—Supongo… —Se inquieto un poco.

Ignore eso y gemí. —Estúpido baile… no creo que esté listo para él a tiempo, España.

—¡Por supuesto que lo estarás, Lovi! Yo me asegurare de que lo harás bien en el baile.

—Sí, _claro_ —resople.

—No, lo _hare_, Lovi. Yo me encargaré de todo por ti, si quieres que lo haga —Antonio sonaba sincero, _desesperadamente_ sincero.

Mis mejillas de alguna manera se sentían más calientes. —¡¿P-por qué demonios harías eso por mi?

—Porque te amo.

Pare de caminar.

—Te amo, Lovino —repitió.

Apreté los puños de las manos y me quede mirando al suelo, sin palabras.

Antonio se me acercó por detrás y con cuidado deslizó sus brazos alrededor de mí otra vez, acercándome. Suspiró mientras acariciaba mi cuello afectuosamente.

—Yo… yo realmente te amo, Lovi… ¿Por qué más te besaría de esa manera, hm…?

Porque tú eres un ingenuo bastardo, quise decir. Pero no dije nada y trague saliva, apoyándome en su abrazo.

—Tenías razón, Lovi —el suave aliento de Antonio estaba haciendo cosquillas en mi cara—… anoche, cuando me pregustaste si podía estar enamorado de ti… bueno, yo de hecho _lo estoy_. Pero es más que solo _estar_ enamorado… es _amor_ genuino. Verdadero, casi amor sofocante. _Eso_ es lo que siento por ti. Te amo. Te amo, Lovi…

Realmente desee poder abrir esa mandria boca mía decirle que me sentía exactamente del mismo modo, decirle que lo amaba también, pero… veras, e-está esta cosa llamada "orgullo" que siempre esta molestándome. Y "miedo" también. Y no hay que olvidarse de mi buen amigo "inseguridad". Y un infierno de otras mierdas angustiosas.

Para hacer el cuento más corto, permanecí en _silencio. _

—Lovino. —Antonio de repente me giro y me miro esperanzado—… Yo… yo estoy casi seguro de que estas enamorado de mi, también, pero por favor… Por favor _dilo_. Solo una vez. Se cuan incomodo debe ser para ti, pero _por favor_, Lovi…

Sentí que mis uñas estaban perforando en las palmas de mis manos y sentí que mi cuerpo estaba agitándose y temblando en protesta, _no, no lo digas, te hará malditamente vulnerable, saldrás herido_, pero… pero él estaba en lo cierto. Yo _tenía _que decirle. _Tenía_ que.

—…sí, yo —tome un profundo suspiro y trate de no perderme en los brillantes ojos del español—… yo también te amo, maldición…

Entonces apretó los ojos cerrados y presione mi cara en la tela de su blusa, avergonzado y embarazado a _horrores_.

—Ah —Antonio río, aliviado, y me abrazo con fuerza—… me alegro. Yo realmente me alegro Lovino. Tú me has hecho muy feliz…

Asentí quietamente.

Sí. Igualmente.

**XxX**

—¿Lovi? —Miro hacia abajo y sonrió por ver mi cara sonrojada mirando arriba del mismo modo.

—… ¿q-qué, tu maldito bastardo?... —murmure.

—Quizá debas cenar conmigo. Después de todo, ya es muy noche —sugirió.

—Sí, quizá… quizá debería… —Aparté la vista y mire a su blusa. Él debería usar ropa blanca más a menudo. Debería usar ropa blanca todos los días.

—Y Lovi… —Antonio acaricio mi cabello lentamente y hesito por un momento, antes de continuar en un débil susurro.

—…por favor pasa la noche conmigo, _mi amor_.


	17. No Te Pares Por Mi

_Hola, ah, no he tenido tiempo de revisar el capitulo, pero creo que esta aceptable; ya luego me ocupare de ver que todo se entienda._

******Título original:** "This Dance"

**Autora****:** Sunny Day in February **Perfil****:**/u/561645/

**Disclaimer:** No, Hetalia sigue sin ser mio.

* * *

**Esta Danza: No Te Pares Por Mi**

_**Lovino:**_

Entonces…

Sabía que había accedido a cenar en casa de Antonio; tenía que admitirme que sería conveniente hacerlo.

_También _sabía que había accedido a pasar la noche con él, a pesar de que no había respondido a _esa_ significativa pregunta.

De verdad, no lo hice. Estaba _seguro_ que no lo hice. No había asentido o dicho sí. No le había sonreído. No supe que decir. Yo era tan… inexperto y nuevo en todo esto. Nuevo a experimentar estos sentimientos liberados dentro de mí, nuevo a estar con Antonio… _así_… Era confuso. ¿Debería quedarme por la noche? Tenía un montón de palabras perdidas y no pude responderle de inmediato. Demonios, estaba incluso nervioso de que no le respondería _en lo absoluto_.

Pero…

…cuando él, después de que había terminado de limpiar la cocina, tomo mi mano en la suya y silenciosamente me guio a su habitación, me encontré a mi mismo pensando que quizá, tan solo quizá, mi corazón enamorado ya había respondido en lugar de mi mente.

Sí. Me estaba quedando. Iba a pasar la noche con él.

No estaba seguro si era una buena decisión.

Pero no me importa una mierda si no lo era, de todos modos.

**XxX**

Estábamos en la habitación de Antonio. La tenía jodidamente _grande_.

…la habitación, quiero decir.

Con dedos temblorosos, un inquieto modo de respirar que hubiera matado a cualquier ser humano normal y una anormal cara roja (eso era bastante normal cuando viene siendo _mi_ jodida cara), marce el numero del celular de Feliciano.

Bueno, lo intente, de cualquier manera. Pero seguía equivocándome con los números porque mis manos se estaban sacudiendo incontrolablemente. Joder, odiaba mis malditas manos.

Antonio, quien estaba sentando justo en el medio de su gran cama, chasqueo y me coloco en su regazo. Aparentemente, balancearse torpemente sobre él no era suficientemente satisfactorio para el maldito bastardo-tomate; tenía que sentármele a horcajadas.

Así que lo hice.

Probablemente estaba sonrojado hasta mis jodidas _orejas _ cuando sentí la calidez de sus muslos conectar a mi cuerpo y claro, mis ya aflojados pantalones no estaban haciendo las cosas más fáciles para mí, pero extrañamente, yo estaba bien con _eso_.

Era mi maldito _dedo_ que no paraba de _moverse_ en todas las direcciones incorrectas lo que me ponía nervioso, no las bromistas manos de Antonio por debajo de mi camisa.

A pesar de que _se _sentía agradablemente raro.

Lo que fue un verdaderamente _mal_ enunciado.

—Ah, solo llámalo ya, Lovi —dijo Antonio, suspirando—. ¿Qué te está tomando tanto tiempo? Es bastante tarde… Feli probablemente se está preguntando por qué no has llegado aún…

Presiono un impaciente beso en la esquina de mi boca.

Me estremecí, cerré los ojos y deje que me besara antes de dar una respuesta ronca.

—N-no, no lo está, la mayor parte del tiempo está demasiado ocupado saliendo con… con ese idiota japonés y el bastardo-patatas para preocuparse por mí, de cualquier manera. Lo conozco.

Sentí sus labios, ahora, lentamente trazando la forma de mi barbilla, volverse hacia arriba. —…y aun así, estas siendo sorprendentemente insistente en infórmale de tu paradero.

—Cállate. E-él solo debe saber que estará solo en casa esta noche, maldición… —Trate de marcar el número de Feliciano otra vez. Parecía que había atinado esta vez. Ya era hora de que lo hiciera.

—Ah, Lovi, eren un hermano mayor cariñoso —Antonio rio suavemente, acaricio mi cuello y movió sus manos hacia abajo en un movimiento fluido—… me gusta, ajajaja…

En serio me estaba preguntando si estaba hablando de mi estúpido amor fraternal por ese inútil de Feliciano o de la textura flexible de mi trasero, pero antes de que pudiera pensar sobre ello un poco más, escuche la fuerte y molesta voz de dicho hermano en el otro lado de la línea.

_—Veee~ ¿Hola? ¿Hermano?_

—S-sí, soy yo. —Me moví incómodamente cuando Antonio empezó a desabotonar mi camisa calmadamente, sus verdes ojos ardiendo con una extraña y lujuriosa clase de pasión. No lo había visto así de concentrado en años. Era… era de algún modo… s-sí…

…sexy.

_—¡Justamente estaba pensando en ti!_ —rió Feliciano, perturbando mis nublosos pensamientos —. ¡_Oye oye, a que no adivinas quien me está visitando ahora!~_

—No me importa un puto culo de rata quién te está visitando, idiota. —gruñí. No era una mentira. Por el momento, no me podía importar menos quién o qué estaba visitando a mi hermano menor.

Pero apostaría a que era Alemania. Jodido bastardo come-wurst.

Las peligrosamente experimentadas manos de Antonio tiraron de mi camisa hasta que salió, solo _un poco_. Sostuve un jadeo cuando mordió mi hombro desnudo, un extraño silbido escapo de mi boca en su lugar. ¡M-mierda, eso _duele_!

…en un buen modo.

Jodida mierda.

—_… ¿hermano? _—Feliciano dijo, confundido—… _veee… ¿qué estás haciendo? ¿Dónde estás, a propósito? ¿Estás visitando al hermano España?_

—S-sí.

Antonio articulo un "lo siento" para mi antes de dar una vigorosa lamida en el punto de mi dolor. Y otra. Y otra. Me estremecí y con poco entusiasmo trate de alejarle. Naturalmente, fallé.

Mientras tanto, Feliciano no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando y siguió traqueteando como el inconsciente perdedor que era. —Oh, ¡está bien!~ ¡Veee, me alegra que tu y España sean tan buenos amigos! Oye, ¿cuándo volverás a casa?

—Es por eso que te llamo, F-Feliciano —tome un tembloroso, pero profundo suspiro cuando Antonio me empujo cuidadosamente, acostándome en la cama—… n-no voy a ir a casa esta noche. Me quedare aquí. En casa de Antonio.

En el minuto en que las palabras dejaron mi boca, Antonio dio una extática sonrisa y literalmente se _tiro_ encima de mí y me abrazo. Apretadamente. Se sentía tan bien, tan cerca, tan, pero tan cerca…

Tal vez un poco _demasiado_ cerca; ¡yo seguía en el jodido teléfono! Maldita sea, ¿qué ese hombre no tenía ninguna _vergüenza_?

Grazne un vil gemido y puse una mano sobre el receptor. —¡T-tu jodida pieza de mierda, que demonios, brincándome así!

—¡Ah, pero tú _lo dijiste_!~ —susurro Antonio—…¡_dijiste_ que te ibas a quedar conmigo esta noche! ¡Soy tan feliz!

La intensidad de mi sonrojo incremento. —¡E-eres un idiota!

Él solo rio y me beso de una manera que hiso que mi idiota corazón, azotado de amor, aleteara y se fundiera a la vez. J-jodido bastardo… sentí que yo agarraba el teléfono en mis manos más fuerte. M-maldición, l-lo odiaba por besarme tan… tan _agradablemente _y aun así tan _codiciosamente _al mismo tiempo…

Él jadeaba con suavidad cuando por fin se apartó y agarró mi muñeca, la muñeca que estaba sosteniendo el teléfono, sin apartar la vista de mí.

—Cuelga.

—¿Q-qué? —jadee, mi mente todavía un poco aturdido por ese último beso.

—Cuelga, Lovino. Le dijiste a Feli que te vas a quedar conmigo, así que has terminado. Ahora, cuelga, _querido_.

Por alguna razón desconocida, tenía que fruncir el seño en protesta —_siempre_ tenía que— y sacudir la cabeza con furia. —… ¡n-no, tu bastardo, no he terminado de hablar con Feliciano aun!

El español elevo una ceja —¿Ooh? ¿Es así?

—¡Sí!

—Bueno, no por mucho.

—¿Qué demonios se supone que significa eso?

Antonio se encogió de hombros alegremente, simplemente arrancó el pequeño teléfono de mi mano y _lo arrojó por la jodida ventana._

Desapareció en el claro cielo azul de afuera y unos segundos más tarde escuche un débil y de algún modo triste sonido de algo estrellándose, probablemente en una de las rocas que rodean la casa de España.

Oh, _genial_. Justo cuando finalmente había terminado de pagar la maldita cosa.

Mire fijamente en dirección a la ventana abierta. Luego mire a Antonio. Entonces de nuevo a la ventana. Entonces, finalmente, de vuelta a Antonio.

—Así que tú has destruido mi teléfono.

Él sonrió y se inclinó hacia mí, con sus exploradores labios húmedos de frotando los míos cuando me respondió.

—Ah… de verdad lo hice, ¿no es así? Lo siento…

—No me vengas con "lo siento" si no es enserio, t-tu bastardo demente. Me debes un jodido teléfono.

—Hm-hm…~

—¡Lo digo en serio!

—Se que lo haces. Pero Lovi, por favor deja de preocuparte tanto sobre cosas triviales como un tonto teléfono. Hay cosas más… _importantes_ de las que preocuparse ahora, ya sabes…

Antonio tomo mi cara en sus manos y me beso una vez más, profunda y lentamente, explorando ansiosamente el interior de mi boca hasta que **_él_** noto que mi cuerpo se debilitaba por la falta de aire, ya que **_yo_** no notaba **_nada_**, maldita sea. En ese punto estaba muy atrapado en tener histéricos sentimientos felices para notar una _mierda_. Cuando él eventualmente me aparto, yo estaba jadeando por aire como un fumador empedernido e inclusive me estaba preguntando _por qué_.

—T-tu jodido b-bastardo —murmuré áspero, pero no sonaba amenazante en absoluto…

El español ni siquiera se molesto en reaccionar y se concentro en quitarnos la ropa lo más rápido posible, acariciándome cada vez que veía una oportunidad para hacerlo. Normalmente, yo estrellaría un furioso puño en esa jodida cara pervertida suya y le gritaría que se quedara lo más lejos posible de mí.

…bueno, no esta vez.

Él podía acariciarme si eso quería. Él podía hacerme _lo que sea_ si eso quería. Yo se lo permitiría. Demonios, yo inclusive lo _ayudaría_.

M-mierda.

Si eso era de lo que trataba el amor, entonces yo estaba soberanamente jodido.

**XxX**

La última cosa que recordaba haber _oído_ antes de ser _violado_ por todo lo que era Antonio, fue el calmado y tranquilizante sonido de su voz, diciéndome que me relajara y no me preocupara por nada; él cuidaría de mí. Elegí creerle.

La última cosa que recordaba haber visto antes de ser tragado por todo lo que era Antonio, fueron sus ahora obscuros, hambrientos, pero aun cálidos ojos, admirándome. A mí. A mí y solo a _mí_.

Y la última cosa que recordaba haber _dicho_ antes de ser _devorado_ por todo lo que era Antonio, fue un débil gemido.

—…t-tú aun me debes un t-teléfono, bastardo…


	18. ¡Roma Es Amor Escrito Al Revés!

_Saludos, el titulo original de este capitulo es "Lovi is Love whit a I at the end" (Lovi es Love con una I al final), le comente a Sunny sobre este nuevo titulo y le gusto más que el suyo LoL. Ella tambien dijo: "¡Me alegra que todos sigan disfrutando de mí/tu fic! ¡Abrazos y mondadientes gratis para todos ellos!"_

******Título original:** "This Dance"

**Autora****:** Sunny Day in February **Perfil****:**/u/561645/

**Disclaimer:** ¡Adivinen! Hidekaz me ha dado los derechos sobre Hetalia... bien, todo sabemos que eso es mentira. No me arresten.

* * *

**Esta Danza: ¡"Roma" Es "Amor" Escrito Al Revés!**

_**Antonio:**_

Lovi estaba durmiendo junto a mi cuando me desperté al día siguiente.

Le note justo después de abrir mis ojos adormiladamente. Tan pronto como me di cuenta de su adorable presencia, mi corazón salto. Estaba rebotando y palpitando en mi garganta, dolorosamente, _maravillosamente_, encantado de verle.

Lovi. Lovino. _Mi querido_.

Justo _ahí_.

Mi cuerpo tenso se estremeció y mis ojos se ampliaron. No les podía creer a mis ojos. Realmente no podía. Tuve que frotar mis ojos dos veces e incluso pinchar mi propio brazo un par de veces antes de que los punzantes y pequeños pellizcos de dolor me hicieran darme cuenta de que _esto_ en realidad _no era_ otro perturbador y extraño sueño mío otra vez.

Yo era real. Él era real. _Esto_ era _real_.

El _realmente_ estaba ahí. Él _realmente _se había quedado conmigo la noche entera. Él _realmente_ estaba tan cerca de mí como yo había esperado y deseado que estuviera tantas, _tantas_ veces en el pasado. Suspiré, lentamente, con voz temblorosa. Oh Dios, _sí_.

La sensación de la suave piel de su brazo contra el mío y el sentimiento de los pequeños y cálidos soplos de aire que estaban acariciando mi cuello y orejas mientras el exhalaba… casi era demasiado para mí como para soportar. Era justo como la noche pasada, cuando el finalmente había envuelto sus tímidos y dudosos brazos alrededor mío y me dejo hacerle el amor.

Lento, pero apasionado. Cuidadoso, pero intenso. Como se _supone_ que debe ser. Supongo.

Era asombroso. Nunca lo había sostenía así antes. _Él_ nunca me había sostenido así antes. Ah, nuestra apasionada noche… había sido tan maravillosa, tan absolutamente _ardiente_… Juraba que si cerraba mis ojos y escuchaba cuidadosamente, podía seguir oyendo la suplicante, demandante voz de Lovi llamando mi nombre una y otra vez.

—…_A-Antonio… Antonio…_

Pero no quería cerrar mis ojos. Si cerraba mis ojos, no le vería más. Todavía sería capaz de escucharlo balbucear mi nombre, sin embargo.

—_A-ah… Anto…nio…_

Ah, esa voz, esa adorable voz… fuiste tan _tentador_, Lovino… tan absolutamente _hermoso_… me sonroje y me deslice más cerca de la figura durmiente de Lovino.

Nunca me disgusto mi nombre humano, pero el modo en que Lovino lo había pronunciado y _jadeado_ mientras lo decía, me hacia amarlo más y más. Lovi casi nunca me llamaba Antonio. Él solo usaba mi nombre humano cuando tenía algo importante que discutir conmigo e incluso _entonces_ era en verdad propenso a utilizar palabras no-lindas en su lugar. Así que tenía que apreciar cada momento que él tomaba la oportunidad de llamarme por mi nombre, y lo _hice_.

De repente, sin ninguna razón, mis labios empezaron a moverse.

—L-Lovi. Tú… Ah… Yo… y-yo soy tan feliz de que estés aquí…

Las vacilantes palabras estaban saliendo de mi boca seca torpemente y me sorprendió al escuchar lo absurda y genuinamente feliz que sonaba.

Lovino dio lindos y pequeños gruñidos y frunció el seño muy ligeramente mientras yo me inclinaba hacia su cara y suavemente, cuidadosamente frotaba mi cara contra su mejilla. No pude contener un suspiro cuando sentí la esa calidez familiar, pero me aseguré de que era fuera silencioso; no quería que Lovi se despertara aun. No quería que este momento acabara. Y sabía que podía acabar en cualquier minuto, ahora.

Aunque era plenamente consciente del horrible temperamento de Lovi temprano en la mañana (él podía ser tan, tan violento, ajajaja…), de todos me preguntaba cómo es que el guapo italiano reaccionaria cuando se despertara de su sueño y me viera abrazándolo tan cerca… Ah, el probablemente me daría un cabezazo que dolería horrores o me llamaría un violador o me patearía fuera de la cama… _o_ él haría las tres cosas. Al mismo tiempo.

Ah, eso sería un espectáculo.

Me estremecí al pensar en el prospectivo abuso físico que _seguramente_ tomaría lugar tan pronto como Lovino despertara y deje de mover las manos arriba y abajo de su espalda por un momento. Luego simplemente me encogí de hombros y le bese la frente con amor. Ah, no importaba... no importaba en absoluto.

Por ahora, simplemente estaba feliz de estar así.

**XxX**

Estaba sonriendo y observando la adorable cara durmiente de Lovino, cuando de repente abrió sus ojos y me _miro._

Oh. Oh Dios.

Inmediatamente me congele, pero me sentí obligado a decir algo. Así que respire hondo.

—A-ah. Hola, Lovi…

Me miro un poco más, su cara se sonrojaba en un sorprendentemente sutil color rosado.

—…h-hey.

La voz de Lovi sonaba calmada. Tímida y un poco insegura como siempre pero _calmada_.

A-ah. Trague saliva. No había esperado que fuera tan… ¿tan _dulce_?

Eso hizo que mi corazón temblara y mi rostro se sonrojara. Realmente quería besarle por ser tan lindo, tan adorable, tan _condenadamente_ besable, pero me gano en ello cuando de repente agarro mis hombros, me puso aun más cerca y presiono un silencioso, pero firme beso en mis labios.

Se sentía bien, demasiado bien.

Entusiasmadamente tome su rostro y trate de corresponderle al beso, por supuesto, pero solo un segundo después, su boca ya estaba separada de la mía. Antes de que pudiera quejarme de eso, sentí que una de sus manos se colocó con cuidado en mi propia cara. Parecía ser un amigable y cálido gesto, pero yo lo conocía mejor y apreté mis ojos por el dolor cuando el italiano me dio un ruin pellizco en la mejilla. Chico, Lovino en verdad tenia uñas filosas.

Suspiró con suavidad. —J-jodido bastardo.

—¡Ah, yo también te amo, Lovi! —Sonreí felizmente y me las arregle para ignorar la segunda violación que le hiso a mi cara.

Levanto una ceja. —¿Sí? ¿Tú me amas? Que bien. Ahora quita esa petulante sonrisa de tu cara y dime como se supone que voy a incorporarme, o bailar, moverme en _general_ sin _gritar en agonía_, tu idiota estúpido.

—Oh… ¿estas herido? —le pregunté, tímidamente frotando la parte de atrás de mi cabeza.

Él frunció el ceño. —¡Puedes apostar tu culo a que lo estoy! ¡Mierda!

—Lo lamento.

—No, no lo haces —Lovino estrecho sus ojos.

Me reí. —Bueno, no _realmente_, no…

—Lo sabía. Sádico desquiciado.

Pase una mano por su suave cabello café y Lovi se sonrojo un poco más, inclinándose hacia mi tacto automáticamente. Le gustaba, siempre le había gustado que su cabello fuera tocado así. Especialmente cuando… esa extraña y pequeña hebra de cabello era tocada. En otras circunstancias, yo probablemente iría por ese peculiar rulo suyo _de inmediato_ y tiraría _fuertemente_, una y otra vez, hasta que él estallarla y se entregara a mi merced.

No, no… no tan rápido

Tenía que tener en mente que habíamos tenido sexo por solo una (grandiosa y fantástica) noche; en otras palabras, todo seguía poco claro. Quizá Lovino no estaba tan seguro de querer más de nuestra relación. Quizá estaba _asustado _de querer más. Quizá en verdad lo había lastimado anoche. Quizá el nunca querría estar conmigo de nuevo.

—…España —Lovino levanto la vista hacia a mí, sus verdosos ojos cafés revelaban sus inseguridades, despertándome de mi depresivo aturdimiento.

Incline la cabeza con ojos medio cerrados y le di un rápido besito en la mejilla. —…¿sí, Lovi?

Se estremeció y se aclaró la garganta. —E-esta bien… yo… c-cuando te dije que te amaba, ayer…

—¿Sí? —Quite algunos de los cabellos de su flequillo de su cara, tratando de no poner atención a mis ahora de alguna manera pánicos pensamientos. Oh no. ¿Ya estaba teniendo dudas?

Lovi se inquieto y miro hacia abajo. —…no… es que me importes _tanto_, tu bastardo, pero… lo dije _en serio_, ya sabes. Así que tal vez… _sí_ me importas tanto. Q-quiero decir… ugh, n-no importa… solo… t-te amo, ¿está bien?

Mi ansiedad desapareció y me quede conteniendo la respiración, un suspiro de alivio escapó de mis labios mientras abrazaba fuertemente Lovi. —Ah, yo también te amo, _mi amor_…

Lovino no me empujo y trago saliva cuando acaricie su cuello con la nariz.

—¿E-entonces?

Me voltee a ver a su cara. —¿Hm?

—Entonces… t-tú me amas. Yo te amo. ¿Qué significa eso? —frunció el seño.

—Ah, eso es fácil, Lovi —me di la vuelta sobre mi espalda, tirando Lovino encima de mí en el proceso—… ¡significa que somos amantes!~ ¿Verdad?

Su ojo derecho tembló; debí haberme movido muy de repente. Hesitó y lentamente bajo su cabeza, hasta estar reposando en mí pecho.

—…amantes, eh…

—Se mi amante, Lovi —me escuche a mi mismo decir. Era más una demanda que una pregunta, en realidad.

Lovino sonrió un poco y le dio un besito a mi pecho, después del cual rápidamente comenzó gruñir y enfurruñarse de nuevo. —Tssk. Está bien. Solo para de hablar por un momento y déjame dormir algo más, maldición.

Yo sonreí y obedecí.

Ah, este iba a ser otro gran día…


	19. Días Aleatorios Antes Del Baile –parte 1

_Ah, ya hemos llegado a 100 reviews wii~ Que feliz soy, gracias a todas las que comentan, también a quienes dejan reviews anónimos que aunque esos no puedo responder también me encantan. Y no me olvido de los que leen, pero no comentan, gracias a ustedes también. Sin contar este capitulo solo quedan otros cinco, los más largos, como vuela el tiempo..._

**Titulo original:** "This Dance"

**Autora:** Sunny Day in February **Perfil:**/u/561645/

******Disclaimer**: ...

* * *

**Esta Danza: Días Aleatorios Antes Del Baile –parte 1**

_**Antonio:**_

Ah, amor, amor… ¡para mí, amor es una simple y maravillosa cosa una vez que lo consigues!

Quiero decir, logras estar con la quien amas y quien amas incluso estará _feliz_ por ello. Logras besar y acariciar y _amar_ a quien amas, y eso, también, será _aceptado_ con gusto por la persona especial. Y _correspondido_. Y eso… ¡eso es bueno! ¡Así es como debe ser! El amor siempre debe ser así, agradable y fácil y maravilloso y a pesar de todo _extremadamente_ excitante en los momentos indicados.

¡A _mí _me gusta pensar en el amor de esa manera! ¡_Yo _honestamente creo que el amor es de esa manera!

Pero… también hay montones y montones de personas por el mundo quienes, tristemente, no están acostumbrados a ser amados y admirados, usualmente gente que es extremadamente titubeante insegura sobre dar y revivir amor. Ah, créelo o no, pero _yo_ puedo imaginar que debe ser difícil para esas angustiadas personas el darse cuenta que _todo_ el afecto que están ganando es _en verdad_ todo suyo. En verdad. Sin condiciones.

Bueno, en cierto modo eso es una mentira; tienen que hacer _una_ cosa a cambio: amar a sus personas especiales a cambio. Eso es todo. Y puede ser más difícil de lo que parece.

Especialmente cuando tú eres realmente, _realmente_ nuevo es toda esta cosa de tener una relación romántica.

Como… bueno, Lovi.

Pero estaba esforzándose al máximo para ajustarse a esta nueva situación (_¡ser mi lindo amante!~)_. Conocía a Lovino. Y sabía mejor que nadie, quizá aun mejor que Feliciano, que Lovi era _muy _capaz de amar y ser amado a cambio.

Pero…

…Lovi seguía siendo Lovi.

Por lo que los días que siguieron después de nuestra primera noche juntos, fueron bastante confusos, tanto para Lovino como para mí.

**13 días antes del baile de Austria**

Sentí que Lovi me miraba cuando esponje su almohada solo un poco más.

No dijo mucho, solo estaba mirándome. Y frunciendo el seño. Y sus brazos estaban cruzados protectoramente enfrente de su pecho. A primera vista, podrías decir que todo en él prácticamente estaba _gritándome_: _"¡Mantente jodidamente lejos de mí, tu jodido bastardo molesto!_"…

…excepto por sus ojos. Sus ojos… estaban claros, bellos y abiertos extensamente, cuando los vislumbre. Los ojos de Lovino parecían verme con algún tipo de adoración, con algún tipo de anhelo y sí, incluso con algún tipo de _amor_. Ah… podía decir que el encantador y curioso italiano quería acercarse más a mí, tocarme, quizá, muy ligeramente… pero él no podía acercarse, el simplemente _no podía_, debido a su…

Debido a su actual...

...um...

..._condición_. Sí, condición.

Pensé que había sido muy cuidadoso con Lovi (anoche fue su primera vez, después de todo)… pero ya que se negaba a salir de la cama y estaba sentado en una pila de almohadas con una inquietantemente profunda, grande y gorda arruga de "voy a arruinar su linda cara para siempre" en su frente, estaba comenzando a creer que no bailaríamos mucho hoy.

Oh, y que en realidad no había sido _tan_ cuidadoso la noche pasada.

Me hiso sentir bastante mal, para ser honesto. Ni siquiera me atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos, no importaba que tan intensa fuera su mirada. Y por supuesto, Lovi se canso de eso.

—Mira podrías solo… ¡solo deja de esponjar la maldita almohada! —de repente soltó, arrebatando la gran almohada de mis manos—… ¡ya deja en paz la pobre cosa! ¡Maldición!

Me quedé allí un momento, mis manos y brazos aún en la posición de "¡estoy esponjando una almohada ahora!~, mis ojos seguían evadiendo los suyos fanáticamente mientras reaccionaba. —A-ah… lo siento, no creí que estuviera… um… _suficientemente suave_ para ti.

—Bueno, lo _está_. —Lovi puso la almohada blanca en su regazo y se movió un poco en la cama. Era sólo un pequeño movimiento en realidad, pero me di cuenta del rápido destello de dolor en su rostro, de todos modos.

Me hizo sentir incómodo y preocupado. —¿L-lo estaba? Oh. ¡En ese caso, perdón por esponjar tu almohada aun más! Ajaja-

—Callate.

—…ah, tan poco lindo, Lovino…

—¡Te dije cállate! —suspiró y se aferró la almohada un poco más cerca, girando la cabeza hacia el otro lado—... mira, no estoy hecho de _cristal_ ni nada parecido, tu idiota estúpido. Deja de tratarme como a una débil niñita.

Olvide mi intención de no mirarlo y mire fijamente su rostro. —¡Pero estas lastimado!

—¡Por supuesto que estoy lastimado! ¡Me duele a horrores, maldición! ¡Y sí, es toda tu culpa, tu bastardo! —gruño, apuntándome con un dedo algo tembloroso.

Trague saliva. Lovino sonaba sinceramente molesto.

No obstante, molesto o no, su dedo acusador fue bajado lentamente. —…p-pero está bien. Ya que eres… tu, esta… bien.

La malhumorada y al mismo tiempo amigable voz de Lovi me hiso estremecer del deleite. Asentí lenta y cuidadosamente. Debí haberme vito bastante calmado y sereno desde fuera, pero por dentro, estaba _eufórico_ por las palabras de Lovi. Y _sí_, estaba en efecto cansándome de esas tontas reacciones físicas mías a todo lo que se tratara de Lovino. En serio, el constante revoloteo de mi corazón estaba empezando a molestarme a lo grande; ¡los corazones no revolotean!

Sin embargo, todavía estaba tartamudeando cuando abrí mi boca.

—¿Sí? ¿Está bien? ¿Lo está?

—…sí. —Se sonrojo enormemente y tosió, como para esconder su vergüenza.

T-tan adorable. Sonreí y me relaje algo más, levante mis manos para acariciar sus mejillas infladas y quitar algunos de los mechones de su rojiza cara. —Oh, Lovi… ¡eres tan lindo!~

—¡M-mierda, me estas espantando, tu b-bastardo! —tragó saliva, rápidamente tomó la gigante almohada de tomate junto a él y la empujó en mi cara sonriente—… s-si tienes suficiente tiempo para hacerme sentir como un gran y estúpido marica y esponjar todas las almohadas hasta que se sientan ridículamente suaves, entonces esponja esta almohada! ¡Esta dura!

—¡Oh, por supuesto, Lovi! —Pelee (sí, _pelee_) la enorme almohada de mi cara y emití una feliz sonrisa hacia mi adorable amante—… oh, ¿y debería prepararnos el almuerzo después de esponjar esto?

Lovi se veía como si quisiera decir "sí", pero se detuvo en el último minuto y se puso solo un _poco_ más rojo. Respiró hondo y algo silbante.

—N-no. No tienes que hacer el almuerzo, aun.

—¿No? —pestañee confundido—, pero que de-

Él gruñó y se pasó una mano por el pelo nerviosamente. —S-solo… solo quédate aquí por un minuto. O dos. O tres. O más, para lo que me importa. Mierda, tú bailando por todo el lugar me está dando dolor de cabeza, así que por favor, solo… para de moverte.

—Está bien.

—…quédate conmigo, ¿lo captas? No te vayas. —Lovi murmuró, abrazando más la almohada en su regazo.

Le di unas palmaditas a la almohada roja en forma de tomate y trate de prevenir que mi sonrisa se hiciera muy amplia.

—Está bien, Lovino.

Yo esponjaría todas las almohadas del mundo por él.

**8 días antes del baile de Austria**

Lovino no quería que le dijera a nadie de nuestra relación aun, quería que esperara hasta el baile de Austria. Dijo que le sería muy vergonzoso enfrentar a todos los países en la fiesta de Austria si ellos sabían que nos habíamos vuelto algo _más_ que solo buenos amigos.

(Bueno… claro, técnicamente, el no me _dijo_ exactamente con _palabras_ que estaba apenado de ello, pero ya que estaba muy apurado en empujarme cada vez que otro país aparecía inesperadamente, me di cuenta que aun debía sentirse raro sobre el asunto.)

Necesitaba más tiempo para acostumbrarse a nuestra nueva situación y yo entendía eso perfectamente. Así que, por Lovi, no hice _nada_ que pudiera revelar nuestra verdadera relación…

…la mayor parte del tiempo.

Bueno, al menos lo intente.

Ah, llámame vil, pero personalmente, nunca podría obtener suficiente de las emocionantes expresiones de horror y desesperación total en la cara de Lovi cuando lo tenía en brazos, justo cuando alguien más estaba entrando de repente en el salón de baile.

¡Como hoy!~

Estaba ocupado enseñándole a Lovi lo básico del Pasodoble y solo lo estaba sosteniendo en una _muy_ sospechosa pose —y yo sabía que _él_ sabía que lo estaba, porque por qué más estaba jadeando así y sin importarle en absoluto mi pierna entre la suya— cuando la puerta del salón de baile fue abierta con una patada y Gilbert y Francis entraron. Entraron _ruidosamente_.

—¡Yo, Tonio!

—¡_Bonjour_, Toni!

Naturalmente, Lovino se congelo al instante y los observo por un corto tiempo, antes de empujarme, patearme en las piernas y estruendosamente gritar por toda la habitación sobre el loco pervertido que era por tocarlo así. Entonces fulmino con la mirada a Francis y Gilbert —con una horrible mirada asesina en sus ojos— y finalmente salió. No miró ni a Francis ni a Gilbert mientras los pasaba y azotó la puerta tan fuerte como pudo al dejar la habitación.

El albino y el francés se miraron el uno al otro en silencio y luego se enfocaron en mí, sus ojos brillaron como si supieran algo. Gilbert fue el primero en hablar. Puso sus manos en sus bolsillos y sonrió, mirando a la puerta _muy _firmemente cerrada detrás de él y Francis.

—…entonces… supongo que tu y el pequeño cabrón están… _haciéndolo_, ¿les va bien?

—Ah, hola Gilbert, Francis. ¡Si, ciertamente lo estamos haciendo genial, gracias por preguntar! —solté feliz, olvidando _completamente_ la promesa que le hice a Lovi sobre (como él lo llamaba) _"cerrar la condenada boca sobre tu y yo y la cosa que tenemos"_, y continúe—. Pero oigan, ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? ¿No deberían estar practicando para el baile de Austria?

La cara de Gilbert decayó mientras se señalaba tristemente. —Neeh , no lo necesito: el grandioso yo no fue invitado al baile, de todos modos. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Odio a este jodido nerd austriaco y a esa malvada perra húngara!

—Oh, y en cuanto a mí, Toni —Francis sonrió, sacudiendo su mano dramáticamente—, tú sabes muy bien que yo soy un _excelente_ bailarín. No necesito ninguna práctica, pues yo desafío la belleza y la elegancia.

Gilbert resoplo. —Tú sin duda desafías _algo_.

Francis lo ignoro y me giño un ojo. —Bueno, no queríamos interrumpirte a ti y a tu precioso Romano (¡oh, Dios no lo quiera!), pero estábamos aburridos. Así que entretennos.

Les sonreí débilmente a mis compañeros. —…ah, lo siento, pero me temo que estoy demasiado ocupada bailando con Lovi como para hacer algo más.

—Sí, _claro_. Apuesto a que tienes suficiente tiempo para hacérselo a _él_ si él lo pide, sin embargo —remarco Gilbert, sonriendo, y le dio unas palmaditas al pequeño pájaro amarillo en su cabeza.

Yo me reí. —Ajajaja, sí, se pondría pensar que sí, ¿verdad? Pero tristemente, _no puedo_, porque Lovi no sería capaz de bailar despu…

Y _entonces_ finalmente hice "clic". Oh.

La sangre lentamente se drenaba de mi cara y sentí mi sonrisa cambiar a una mueca extraña. Oh Dios. Lovi me _mataría_ si descubría que mis amigos lo descubrieron…

Más tarde ese mismo día, después de que Lovi volviera y pateara fuera a mis amigos mientras los maldecía (lo que era una muy espectacular visión, ya que Lovi en realidad les tenía bastante miedo y normalmente evadía hacer algo como _hablar _con ellos), Lovino y yo estábamos sentados en el suelo de madera en el salón de baile sin hablar mucho. No habíamos bailado _tanto_ al final, pero eso no estaba en mi mente, y probablemente en la de Lovi tampoco.

—Ellos lo saben, ¿verdad? —dijo Lovino de repente, mirando a sus rodillas— …s-sobre nosotros, quiero decir.

—Ah… me temo que sí —asentí.

—Mierda —gruño Lovino.

—Lo siento… no sabía que lo hacían, tampoco…

—¿Y ahora?

—¿…hm?

—¡No me vengas con "hm", tu imbécil! ¡Y pon algo de atención! ¿E-ellos van a decirles a los otros que estamos…?

—Oh, no; prometieron que no le dirían a nadie. Lo bueno es que puedo ser muy convincente cuando tengo mi hacha conmigo.

Lovi _casi_ sonrió y me pego en la cabeza. —…estúpido.

—Entonces —me deslice un poco más cerca del italiano—, ¿no estás enojado conmigo?

—No. Y eso apesta. Por alguna razón —Lovino me miro cuidadosamente—, ya no puedo enojarme contigo tan frecuentemente. S-solo no puedo. Eso me cabrea.

Sonreí y puse una de mis manos sobre la suya, dándole un pequeño apretón. —Eso me gusta.

La cara de Lovino se calentó, pero no trato de liberar su mano. —Bastardo. ¿Q-qué es el "eso" del que estás hablando?, ¿es el que ya no me puedo enojar contigo tan seguido? ¿Eso te gusta?

—¡Por supuesto! —dije—. Pero también estoy hablando de tu honestidad. Ah, siempre me gusta cuando eres honesto sobre algo, Lovi. Te hace muy lindo. Y _sexy_.

Lovino frunció el seño. —¿…q-qué demonios?

Agarre su mano más fuertemente e hice mi otra mano vagar hacia el interior de sus exquisitos muslos. —Ah, ya me oíste, Lovi… creo que eres muy, _muy _sexy cuando eres honesto… pero por otra parte, siempre te encuentro sexy.

Se estremeció y su respiración se hizo un poco apresurada. —…c-cállate.

Sonreí satisfactoriamente. —_Oblígame_.

Y ciertamente lo hiso.

Tuvimos que saltarnos el baile otra vez al día siguiente.


	20. Días Aleatorios Antes Del Baile –parte 2

_Emm... Hola ^^ Lamento mucho el retraso, lo lamento de veras, pero he estado ocupada y no pude actualizar hasta hoy. Enserio, perdon... pero el lado positivo es que la espera para el próximo capitulo sera más corta. Ahora, hoy tendremos los lindos cameos de Bélgica y su hermano al que decidí nombrar como Países Bajos en lugar de Holanda, porque Holanda es una parte de el país no la nación (aunque a sus habitantes no les molesta ser llamados Holandeses o que se refieran a Holanda como al país entero, pero personalmente prefiero el otro modo), y porque en el original ponía _Netherlands _(excepto una parte que ya verán); su nombre humano en este fic sera _Daan _y lo divertido de todo esto es que Sunny Day in February es neerlandesa, ¡wiii!~_

******Título original:** "This Dance"

**Autora****:** Sunny Day in February **Perfil****:**/u/561645/

**Disclaimer: **Bimbo no me pertenece... ¡Ah! y Hetalia y esta historia tampoco lo hacen.

* * *

**Esta Danza: Días Aleatorios Antes Del Baile –parte 2**

_**Lovino:**_

Cada vez que veía a Antonio hablando y pasando un buen rato (_y siendo jodidamente apuesto, ese sexy bastardo_) con otras naciones o personas, habían varios pensamientos brotando en mi cabeza como pequeñas chispas histéricas.

Sip, montones de pensamientos. Montones y montones de pensamientos. Era agotador, en verdad. Las ideas que recorrían fanáticamente mi cerebro (después de haber sido testigo de Antonio traqueteando con otro imbécil), eran mayoritariamente algo como…

_La próxima vez que ese bastardo Alemán trate de hablarle de nuevo, voy a arrancarle su cabeza de patata y arrogarla a la horrible bendición cubierta de lava que es el __**infierno**_.

…o…

_¿Q-qué diablos está haciendo la mano de Francia en el pecho de Antonio? ¿Qué jodidos demonios? ¿Lo está palpando? Oh mi Dios, sí lo está. Sí, eso definitivamente es palpar. ¡Mierda! ¡Mantente jodidamente lejos de él, tu baboso caracol, bastardo del vino!_

…o inclusive…

_Santa mierda. Él NO debería estar usando esos pantalones ajustados mientras está hablando. __Estoy seguro que es considerado un crimen en algunas partes del mundo. Sí, él debería quitárselos. Quitárselos __**ahora mismo**_**. **_Quizá lo ayude con eso y entonces lo besaría y entonces yo… yo… ¡qué DEMONIOS estoy PENSANDO, maldición!_

…sí.

Claro, esa clase de pensamientos saliendo de mi insegura (y frecuentemente enrojecida) cabeza no eran nada fuera de lo común. Sin embargo, casi cada vez veía a Antonio teniendo una conversación, siempre había _un_ pensamiento que fielmente seguía cruzando mi mente…

_Debe ser condenadamente lindo ser capaz de hablar con otros de ese modo._

Antonio es una muy cálida y sociable nación. Amigable, simpático y agradable, eso es lo que él es, eso es lo que él _respira_. Su presencia es siempre muy placentera y aunque yo nunca se lo diría en persona, se que su gran personalidad es una de las muchas cosas que amo de él.

También amo su espíritu. Su sonrisa. Sus ojos. La forma en que me mira, me toca. La forma que me hace sentir acerca de mí mismo. Demonios, incluso amo su obscuro y perturbador pasado y las gruesas cicatrices en su cuerpo, causadas por él mismo y otros, gracias a muchos, muchos años de guerras. Lo habían hecho el hombre que es estos días. Un amable y amoroso, pero también peligrosamente apasionado hombre, que no le importa luchar por sus metas con todo lo que tiene adentro.

Era aterrador, pero al mismo tiempo muy… b-bueno… _sexy_, supongo.

¡P-pero nunca se lo diría! ¡No, yo nunca, _jamás_ se lo diría! En primer lugar porque no quería parecer un algún estúpido idiota enfermo de amor, y en segundo lugar porque él ya lo sabe, de cualquier modo. No tengo que decirle cosas que ya sabe, maldición…

Pero… Antonio no era siempre un idiota despreocupado. Podía deprimirse, también.

Y sí, ya que hemos (de algún modo) iniciado oficialmente a… hm… s-salir, he visto a un sombrío Antonio en más de una ocasión.

No me gustaba en absoluto.

**5 días antes del baile de Austria**

A medida que Antonio y yo caminábamos por la calle, miraba el nuevo teléfono en mis manos y no pude evitar sonreír levemente. ¡Mi nuevo teléfono era una jodida _pieza de arte_! ¡Dios, tan malditamente _negro_ y _brillante_! ¡Absolutamente lo amaba! ¡No podía esperar a restregárselo a Feliciano en la cara! ¡Él estaría tan jodidamente celoso!

—¿Y? —Antonio sonrió y de repente me dio un codazo—. Te gusta, ¿no?

El codazo casi hiso que tirara la pequeña cosa negra, di un grito ahogado, rápidamente inserte el teléfono en uno de mis bolsillos mientras lanzaba una malvada mirada en dirección al español.

—¡Q-qué mierda, bastardo! ¡Casi se me cae de las manos!

Antonio se encogió de hombros y sonrió aún más ampliamente. —¡Ah, perdón por eso, Lovi! Pero no puedo evitar codearte, ¿sabes? ¡Ah, todo es tu culpa!~

—¿Mi culpa? —Me le quede viendo con confusión y una ceja alzada—. ¿A qué te refieres con mi culpa? ¿Qué es mi culpa?

Antonio se rió y tomó mi mano, poco a poco entrelazo sus cálidos y suaves dedos alrededor de los míos en un mero abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sentí mi cara calentarse al instante.

—…bueno, es tu culpa por ser tan lindo y adorable, mirando de esa manera al teléfono que te di —dijo él, apretando mi mano un poco.

Volví la cabeza y medio-fruncí el seño, porque fruncir el seño con enojo mientras tu cara esta jodidamente sonrojada no es una cosa muy fácil de hacer.

Especialmente cuando tu más bien quería sonreír como un imbécil sin cerebro, solo porque tu… tu p-pareja tomo tu estúpida mano y _aun_ la estaba sosteniendo fuertemente. Dios, quiero decir, ¿qué diablos fue eso?

Antonio se acerco a mí un poco más, sus labios rozaban cuidadosamente mi cara. —Me alegra mucho que te gustara, Lovino…

—Sí bueno… m-me debías un teléfono, de cualquier modo —murmuré malhumorado, pero no trate de alejarlo—. Bien podría estar feliz por eso. P-pero no me malentiendas, tu asesino de teléfonos.

—No lo hare, Lovi. —Sonrió y hocico mi mejilla juguetonamente, antes de darle una rápida lamida.

B-bastardo pervertido.

—¡D-deja eso, idiota! —apreté los dientes, cubrí mi mejilla llameantemente roja por la vergüenza y le di un firme empujón a la nación sonriente enfrente de mí. ¡Sí, eso le enseñara a no molestarme en público, maldición! ¡Jodido idiota!

No sabía que acababa de lanzar a Antonio justo a los brazos de una de las pocas naciones con la que él _no podía_ tratar en absoluto.

Los Países Bajos.

Oh, y Bélgica estaba ahí, también. Ella incluso me saludo.

Antonio siguió sonriendo al principio, riendo y frotándose la parte trasera de la cabeza, diciendo que lamentaba haber caído así de repente, pero entonces miro arriba.

Y reconoció a sus viejas colonias.

Podía sentir escalofríos recorriendo mi espalda cuando note que el alegre brillo en los ojos de Antonio estaba cambiando rápidamente en uno cauteloso y _absolutamente molesto_ cuando miro a la nación neerlandesa. Yo literalmente lo vi cambiar al imbécil que solía ser.

Sus ojos se volvieron obscuros. Sus labios una delgada línea. Su sonrisa fue borrada en cuestión de segundos y también lo fue la agradable atmosfera.

Era jodidamente _aterrador_.

No había ya nada amigable ni feliz en él, porque él ya no era el apasionado e idiota Antonio.

Por ahora, él era _España._

Mientras se quedaban viendo el uno al otro, no dijeron mucho, en realidad. España estaba mirando ferozmente a los Países Bajos y él le estaba devolviendo la mirada con su usual postura serena e indiferente, sus manos estaban puestas casualmente en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

—_Hallo, Spajne._

—…_Holanda_.

Su hermana Bélgica miro preocupada a las dos silenciosas naciones antes de voltear a verme a mí. Tenía una sonrisa rara y angustiada en su cara y articulo un "lo siento" para mí, antes de agarrar a su hermano mayor de su manga y llevárselo.

Aun cuando él estaba marchándose, nunca perdió contacto visual con España, hasta que Bélgica lo golpeo en el pecho con bastante fuerza y empezó a parlotearle algo. Sin embargo, yo estaba feliz de que lo hiciera, ya que se las arreglo para evitar una posible discusión o incluso una _pelea_ entre su hermano y nuestro viejo jefe.

Muy pronto, ambos se habían ido.

Pero España aun tenía una mirada extraña en sus sombríos ojos sin emociones cuando le pregunte si estaba bien.

Él sonrió amargamente y sacudió la cabeza. —Nunca supe lo que pasaba por su mente.

—España —suspire y me puse delante de él…

Él ni siquiera pestañeó. En su lugar, estrecho los ojos. —Je. Quizá debí haberlo sabido.

—España —dije otra vez, tomando la parte superior de sus brazos.

Él rechinó los dientes y apretó los puños. Lo sentía temblar. —Debí haber sabido qué estaba planeando hacer. Ese traidor. _Mierda_, ese malagradecido peque…

Lo jale hacia abajo y presione mis labios contra los suyos.

Se cógelo.

Bien. Eso era bueno.

Cerré mis ojos y ligeramente mordí su labio inferior. No hubo reacción. Fruncí el seño y mordí un poco más fuerte. Un suave gemido escapo de su boca permitiéndome profundizar el beso. Y lo hice. Empuje mi lengua y la moví contra la suya, tratando desesperadamente de conseguir una respuesta, de hacerlo suspirar y sonreír de nuevo. Porque él tenía que hacerlo, maldita sea. Él simplemente tenía que hacerlo.

Sentí que su cara se calentaba y la tome en mis manos, manteniéndola en su lugar mientras lo besaba a fondo. Mis dedos temblorosos acariciaban sus mejillas, cuidadosa y esperanzadamente pero aun así algo tímidos y quizá inclusive _asustados_ de hacer algo más audaz que eso.

Pero resultó ser suficiente.

Los brazos de España se movían lentamente alrededor de mi cuerpo. Una de sus manos se poso en el centro de mi espalda y me atrajo más cerca hacia su acogedor y cómodo pecho, mientras la otra mano fue colocada debajo de mi barbilla y dulcemente inclinaba mi cabeza hacia arriba, a fin de devolver mis besos con la irrefrenable pasión que estaba esperando. En realidad esperaba que me besara sin _compasión_, que me besara hasta que ya no pudiera ver claro y _Dios_, por fin lo hizo. Le dejé besarme, morder mis labios y mordisquear mi cuello mientras yo suspiraba, agarrando la tela de su ropa entre mis manos.

Estúpido bastardo. Y-ya era hora de que hicieras algo, maldición…

Cuando me separe de él, vi que España había vuelto a ser Antonio. Su cara estaba brillantemente roja y nerviosa, su sonrisa era feliz y maravillosa. Sus ojos finalmente comenzaron a brillar otra vez, vívida y animadamente. Fruncí el seño y mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando mire esos ojos. M-mierda. A pesar de que su cara ya se había puesto _así_ de roja, solo sabía que mis mejillas estaban más rojas que las suyas. Maldita sea.

Trate de no poner atención a mis labios palpitantes (jodido bastardo mordedor) y respire profundamente.

—…gracias por el teléfono, supongo.

Él parecía estar confundido y me miro por un momento. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo y una sonrisa agradecida apareció en su cara. Tomo una de mis manos, la llevo a sus labios y la beso amorosamente, todo eso sin perder de vista mi cara.

—Gracias a _ti_, Lovi. Por recordarme algo que importa más.

Le devolví la mirada, completamente consiente de mis mejillas ardientes y de mí, de repente, muy, _muy_ seca garganta. —¿Q-que demonios estas…?

—Ah, te amo, ¿lo sabías? —Antonio rió y apretó mi mano de nuevo, presionándola contra su pecho. Inhale fuertemente por la nariz, maldición, él era cálido. Sus manos siguieron perezosamente las curvas y pliegues de mis dedos y nudillos mientras él se inclinaba y beso todo lo que era mi mano. Yo solo pude observarlo haciendo eso. Estaba haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo en no sonrojarme tanto como temía que estaba haciendo, pero naturalmente, falle jodidamente.

—E-estamos afuera, maldición —finalmente me las arregle para balbucear, apartando mi mano con poco entusiasmo—, así que deja de babear sobre mi mano.

Antonio se rió. Probablemente quería recordarme el divertido hecho de que yo fui el que empezó a ponerse cariñosos con él _en la jodida luz del día, en el medio de la jodida calle en un jodido día soleado_ en primer lugar… pero en lugar de eso, asintió y obedientemente dejo ir mi mano.

Empezamos a caminar otra vez.

—Se está haciendo tarde, Lovi. Y me está dando hambre. ¿Qué te parece si te llevo a ese lindo y pequeño restaurante del que me he enterado, hm? —me pregunto.

—No se —dije francamente.

Antonio paro de caminar y miro hacia mi enrojecida cara. La comisura de sus labios se estaba levantando un poco.

—¡¿Qué? —Pare de caminar también y me queje, cruzando mis brazos.

Él sonrió y sacudió su cabeza. —Oh, no es nada. Solo quería mirarte.

—Bastardo repulsivo.

—Te encanta.

—¡V-vete al cuerno!

Y con eso, el día aun llego a un buen final.

…la cena estaba deliciosa, por cierto.

**2 días antes del baile de Austria**

Era ya muy tarde en la noche —o muy, muy temprano en la mañana— mientras yo caminaba a toda prisa por el enorme pasillo de la casa de Antonio.

Maldije cuando mis pies descalzos estaban parados en el frio, gracias a esos horribles azulejos de mármol, y me envolví un poco más en las sabanas de la cama de Antonio. ¡Maldición, ¿por qué ese bastardo tenía que tener esa casa jodidamente grande y fría? Y en verdad, ¿_tenía _que abrir _todas_ las _75_ ventanas? ¡Mierda!

Me torne más lento cuando note una pequeña mesita familiar al final del pasillo… y el grotesco y raro teléfono blanco que descansaba sobre ella. Arrugue la nariz. Cuando era un pequeño niño, aun inocente y lindo y constantemente rodeado por ardillas miadas, ese estúpido teléfono solía espantarme a horrores. Jodido Antonio y sus jodidos justos para teléfonos estropeados. ¿No fueron mi teléfono y el de Feliciano un regalo de su parte? Hmmm.

Bueno, de todos modos, el teléfono estúpido sería muy útil, porque yo iba a llamar a alguien.

Secretamente. Sí.

Alcance la mesa y tome la cosa blanca (del _mal_) y me le quede viendo un momento. _Okay_. No hay vuelta atrás ahora. Tenía que hacer esto.

Exhale profundamente… y rápidamente marque el número. Entonces espere en silencio y un poco asustado.

Muy bien. Muy bien. Ahora toma el teléfono, tu rubia atolondrada. ¡Tómalo! ¡Tómalo! ¡Tómalo!

¡Toma el maldito teléfono de una vez!

—_¿…quién es…? _

¡Alguien lo tomo! Con cuidado exhale otra vez y apreté el teléfono cuando escuche la adormilada voz femenina.

—¿…eres Bélgica? —pregunte.

No seas su perturbador hermano con una voz aguda, no seas su hermano con una voz aguda, no seas su hermano con una voz aguda.

—…_sí, soy Bélgica… eso creo…_

Phew. Suspire por el alivio. —Oh. Eso es bueno.

Estuvo tranquilo en el otro lado de la línea por un tiempo. Podía oírla bostezar y _casi_ podía oírla rascar su cabeza en confusión.

—…_¿Roma? ¿Eres tú?_

—Yo… supongo que sí. Um… hola.

—_Oh. Está bien. Hola. ¿Por qué me estas llamando?_

—Yo… tengo que preguntarte algo. ¿Te importa?

—_Um… Bueno, no quiero ser grosera ni nada, Roma, pero es algo tarde. Estoy cansada. Y no he hablado contigo en meses._

—Oh.

Éste probablemente pudo haber sido un muy buen momento para hacer esa cosa en la que soy mejor, además de escapar: despotricar sin sentido. Pero no lo hice. Ser grosero con bastardos como Antonio y Alemania era un puto pedazo de pastel, pero Bélgica era una _mujer_. Una mujer con la que crecí y por la que incluso sentí _atracción_ por un tiempo. En estos días, ella era más como una especie de hermana para mí, sin embargo.

Teníamos una relación extraña. Por eso, no era capaz de gruñirle _o_ coquetearle. Eso era...incomodo. Lo juro, hablar con ella era horriblemente confuso.

—_Ugh_ —Bélgica suspiro de repente—_… está bien, te escuchare. Pero solo porque eres una lindura.~_

¿Ves? ¿Ves a lo que me refiero? ¡Jodida mierda extraña!

—Está bien —mire alrededor para estar seguro que no había nadie por aquí—, Bélgica, me estaba preguntando… ¿Tu y los Países Bajos están invitados al baile de Austria?

—_¿Hmm? Por supuesto que lo estamos, tontito, ¡él casi invito a toda Europa! ¿Por qué? —dijo Bélgica._

Mierda. Mordí mi labio inferior.

—_¿Roma?_

—No, no es nada.

Mierda mierda _mierda_.

Ella se rió en voz baja _—Eres un mentiroso, Roma. Estas preocupado, ¿verdad? Preocupado por qué pasara cuando Daan y Antonio se encuentren en el baile, ¿hm?~_

Maldición. Era buena.

—Yo no dije eso.

—_No, no lo hiciste. Pero estoy en lo cierto, ¿sí?~_

Me imagine su cara felina mientras me hablaba. Mujer loca.

—_Escucha, Roma_ —continuo Bélgica—, _Antonio sabe que Daan va a ir al baile de Austria. Pero Inglaterra también estará ahí, y en verdad, no creo que Antonio vaya a estar muy feliz de verlo, tampoco. O a Portugal, para lo que importa._

—¿Cuál es tu punto?

—_Roma, va a haber un montón de naciones en el baile de Austria que desprecian o solían despreciar a Antonio. Eso es normal. Antonio no siempre fue en disparatado campesino que es ahora, ¿recuerdas? Algunas naciones que solían ser una de sus colonias, como mi hermano, aun tiene sentimientos incómodos hacia él, incluso ahora. Pero aun así, no tienes que preocuparte. Los tiempos han cambiado, Roma. Ya no empezamos a pelear de inmediato. Antonio está completamente consiente que vera naciones en el baile de Austria que en realidad no quiere ver en absoluto, y una de ellas es Daan. Pero el estará preparado para eso._

Solté un bufido —Como un cuerno lo hará, maldición.

—_Ve y pregúntale a Antonio si no me crees, Roma._

—Hmm

—…_estas durmiendo con él, ¿verdad?~_

Mis ojos se abrieron. —Y-yo no…

—_Lo estas_.

—¡M-maldición, no lo estoy!

—_Calla, Roma. Eres un pésimo mentiroso. Él es un hombre afortunado de tenerte y eso es todo. Te veré en la fiesta de Austria, ¿está bien? Me asegurare de advertirle a Daan que se aleje de Antonio, pero no creo que esté planeando charlar con él, de cualquier modo._

—…gracias.

—_Ni lo menciones._

Después, cuando había colgado y me arrastre de vuelta a la cama de Antonio, no pude conciliar el sueño. Ni siquiera cuando Antonio (ese bastardo se había despertado) coló sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me jaló cerca de él sin siquiera preguntarme dónde había estado. Probablemente ya sabía.

Pero cuando adormiladamente susurro en mi oído que no debía preocuparme tanto y que me amaba, me encontré a mi mismo quedándome dormido, de cualquier forma.


	21. Conspirando y Maquinando

_¡Sigo viva! Umm... Hola, fans del espamano. Lamento mucho, mucho, mucho la tardanza, es que simplemente no tuve nada del tiempo los últimos días; a los maestros les dio por darnos un montón de trabajos y proyectos en equipo, tenia un montón de pendientes, soy moderadora en el foro de Pandora Hearts y no podía dejarlo y ademas tenía que tomar clases extra de religión porque me confirme (sí, créanlo o no soy una persona religiosa). Bueno, ustedes saben que he intentado traerles esto a tiempo cada semana, así que espero entiendan que si no lo hago es porque de verdad no pude. Supongo que para el este martes estaré a tiempo, pero estoy en exámenes finales._

******Título original:** "This Dance"

**Autora****:** Sunny Day in February **Perfil****:**/u/561645/

**Disclaimer: **Soy una mariposa~

* * *

**Esta Danza: Conspirando y Maquinando**

_**Lovino:**_

No era exactamente una gran comida la que Antonio y yo acabábamos de terminar, pero ya que teníamos un jodido baile estúpido al que ir más tarde esa noche (el cual se rumoreaba que tendría un gran buffet), era más que suficiente por ahora.

Y Dios, yo simplemente amaba un buen gazpacho. Jodidamente delicioso, especialmente cuando ese imbécil lo cocinaba.

Con el estómago satisfecho y algo lleno, empecé a recoger los platos, cubiertos, sartenes, ollas y otros tipos de utensilios de cocina, inhale profundamente (porque pesaban, maldición) y los lleve a la cocina. En realidad me las arreglé para llevar todas las cosas de vuelta a la otra habitación con relativa facilidad y sin romper a sudar, solo porque yo resultaba jodidamente _bueno_ en casi todo lo que tuviera algo que ver con comida, y sí, cargar montones de trastes sucios de vuelta a la cocina tenía algo que ver con la comida. Así que cállate.

Entré en la cocina y fue recibido con la vista de la espalda de Antonio, parado en el fregadero de la cocina. La nación española estaba rodando sus mangas hacia arriba mientras el fregadero se llenaba con agua caliente y miro por encima de su hombro.

Inmediatamente, una enorme sonrisa se extendió por su rostro cuando me vio meneando con la pila de mierdas de cocina en mis brazos. Pero de repente, la comprensión lo golpeó como un rayo de relámpago y me miró en shock total, chorreando demasiado jabón en el fregadero.

Fruncí el seño consternado y puse los platos en una unidad de trabajo. —¡Oye bastardo! ¡No tanto, maldición!

—¡A-ah, perdón! —Antonio rápidamente aparto la botella de jabón y deslizo algunos platos en el agua. Sin embargo, sus ojos seguían mirándome _atónitos._

Chasquee y puse las manos en mis cadera, tal vez un poco sugestivo. —¡¿Qué diablos pasa con esa cara?

—Lovi… es solo que… tú… ¿en realidad me estas _ayudando_? —balbuceo.

Me sonroje e infle mis mejillas. —¡O-oye no me vengas con eso! ¡Estúpido bastardo, te ayudo montones de veces, maldición! ¡No lo hagas sonar como si nunca hiciera una jodida cosa por la casa!

Antonio me miró y sonrió un poco más feliz, asintiendo con la cabeza en acuerdo parcial. —¡Ah, por supuesto que lo haces!~

—Cuidado —estreche los ojos.

Se rió un poco más y me entregó un plato, sin darse cuenta de la espuma que caía sobre las baldosas color naranja del suelo de la cocina. —¡Bueno, entonces convénceme, Lovi! ¡Toma una toalla, _mi querido_!

Me queje, pero cogí una toalla de todos modos y fui a la unidad de trabajo junto al fregadero de la cocina.

Estúpido bastardo manipulador.

**XxX**

Estaba secando una olla con forma extraña (¿…qué demonios?) cuando encontré que mis ojos se perdían constantemente hacia Antonio, quien estaba lavando platos como si fuera la jodida mejor cosa que hacer en el mundo entero. Resople. Idiota.

Pero idiota o no, me gustaba mirarlo. Observar al español así tenía un efecto calmante sobre mis fácilmente irritables nervios y… bueno, él simplemente era agradable de mirar para ser honesto. Silenciosamente tenía la esperanza de que él pensara lo mismo cuando me miraba… pero sí, quién sabe que pasara en ese desordenado cerebro suyo.

—Entonces —de repente me escuche a mi mismo murmurarle—, esta noche es el baile, ¿verdad?

Antonio volteó a verme y sonrió. —¡Sí! ¡No puede esperar, será muy divertido!~ ¿No lo crees?

—Hm. Si tú lo dices.

Puse la olla abajo y alcancé un vaso, solo para ser tomado por Antonio y derribado para un beso. Sus manos mojadas humedecieron mi camisa y en verdad, yo quería luchar, pero entonces yo… yo probablemente dejaría caer ese vaso… así que no lo hice.

Cuando finalmente me dejo ir, mi camisa estaba arruinada y mi cara sonrojada y avergonzada.

Antonio sonrió. —Ajajaja… eres tan lindo, Lovino…

—…s-sí. —Rápidamente me voltee y me concentre en secar el vaso.

Todavía tenía que acostumbrarme a la idea de que era perfectamente normal para mí el solo _callarme_ y aceptar todos ataques de afecto aleatorios de ese apasionado bastardo. Quiero decir, el _siempre_ me había asaltado con sus abrazos de _muerte_, el había hecho eso por _años, _pero ahora, _no_ se suponía que yo lo maldijera por eso. Ahora se suponía que me gustaran. Y-y _sí_ me gustaban, me gustaban mucho, pero… maldición, era una perra acostumbrarse a esa sensación de ser adorado, maldita sea.

Eso me recordó. Después de esta noche, nuestra relación "secreta" ya no sería tan secreta. Le diríamos a todos en el baile de Austria que Antonio y yo nos volvimos…

…nos volvimos…

…a-amantes. S-sí…

Y entonces Europa entera lo sabría… y poco después, América y las naciones asiáticas averiguarían lo nuestro, también. Joder, la simple _idea_ me espantaba horrores. Pero decírselo a todos era inevitable, en realidad; lo notarían tarde o temprano de cualquier manera, especialmente si tu amante es un idiota entusiasta ruidoso y estúpido como Antonio. El nunca lograría mantenerlo en secreto por mucho tiempo… así que probablemente le terminaría diciendo a los otros imbéciles.

**XxX**

—¿Um, Lovi?

Casi habíamos acabado con los platos cuando Antonio me dio una de sus más _deslumbrantes_ sonrisas mientras que me entregaba otro de sus platos blancos.

E-esa sonrisa. Dios. Era suficiente para hacerme sentir confuso y raro y mierdas como esa en mi interior e inclusive casi me caigo de la jodida unidad de trabajo por la maldita sonrisa de ese cabrón, pero trate de mantenerme sereno y le asentí malhumoradamente, ignorando mi creciente sonrojo y tomando el plato que sostenía frente a mí.

—¿Q-_qué_? Tu bastardo…

—…sabes que te amo, ¿verdad? —preguntó.

Empecé a frotar suavemente el plato y asentí de nuevo, demasiado avergonzado para mirarlo directamente. —S-sí, lo sé.

Se rió alegremente. —Ah, es bueno oír eso, y tú me amas también, ¿verdad, Lovi?

—…hm-hm. —Mis mejillas estaban ardiendo como _locas_ ahora y frote el plato fanáticamente, como si mi jodida _vida_ dependiera en hacer que el estúpido material se viera lo mejor posible, porque eso era todo lo que podía hacer para prevenir mirar a la sin duda maravillosa expresión de su rostro. ¿P-porque estaba preguntando cosas así?, maldición… oh Dios, ¿acaso planeaba _follarme_ en la cocina otra vez? E-ese bastardo cachondo.

—¿…qué estas tramando, bastardo? —le pregunte cuidadosamente, alejándome un poco de él.

Él sonrió estúpidamente, tal vez incluso con pánico sin mostrar ninguna de las habituales señas de "vamos a deshacernos de esos pantalones ahora, ¿de acuerdo?~". No no, se veía más bien como un niño que había hecho algo realmente _malo_, realmente _malvado_, que estaba esperando que su mami no lo descubriera si actuaba como una pequeña y adorable _perra_.

Sospechoso, Antonio. _Muy _sospechoso.

Me incorpore de nuevo y fruncí el seño. —Bien, te lo preguntare una vez más antes de golpear esos molestos dientes y sacarlos de tu jodida boca: ¿qué mierda estás haciendo?

Antonio se estremeció un poco por mis palabras, pero nunca dejó de sonreír como el tonto optimista que era. —Ah… um… ¡pensé que, ya que nos amamos tanto y eso, probablemente no te importaría si te dijera que le pedí a Francis y a Gilbert que se reunieran en mi casa antes de ir al baile de Austria! Lo cual es bueno, porque… ¡ellos pueden aparecer en cualquier momento!~

QUE.

Mi quijada callo y observe al español con horror, mi ojo izquierdo tenía tics y mi otro ojo estaba estrechado peligrosamente.

Oh no. Él no lo hiso. Él no pudo haber querido decir eso. Él simplemente… simplemente _no podía_ haber querido decir eso. Obviamente estaba bromeando. Él _sabía_ que yo odiaba a sus amigos, _sabía_ que no podía soportarlos y _sabía_ que patearía su pobre, perfecto y pequeño _trasero_ si no estaba mintiendo.

Y _no _lo estaba.

Ese jodido bastardo.

Me las arreglé para mantener la calma y e inclinarme hacia Antonio un poco más, incluso sonriendo un poco cuando me lo mire.

—¿Oh, _de verdad_? ¿Los invitaste a reunirse aquí? —le pregunte amigablemente, mi voz, sin embargo, temblaba un poco inestablemente. Feliciano gritaría del _terror _si me viera actuando así. La mayoría de las naciones gritarían del jodido terror si me vieran actuar así.

Pero no el país de España. Oh, no.

Por supuesto, Antonio debía haber tragado saliva y corrido por su _jodida _vida, pero en lugar de eso suspiro en alivio (en jodido _alivio_, te dije) e irradio otra sonrisa.

Ese _idiota_.

—¿Ah? Oh… ¡me alegra tanto que no te moleste! —dijo. —¡Por un momento temí que estarías molesto conmigo por invitarlos! ¡Ajajajaja!~

La sonrisa en mi rostro empezó a doler. Y a torcerse. Y a voltearse. —¿Molesto contigo? Le dijiste a las naciones que yo absolutamente _detesto_ que pueden venir esta noche, sin que _yo_ lo dijera, ¿y tú crees que estaría… _molesto_ contigo por eso?

Ese probablemente fue el momento en que Antonio se dio cuenta que algo estaba mal con en la forma en que lo dije, porque su estúpida sonrisa de repente desapareció y su cara se tornaba tan blanca como una sabana, especialmente cuando lentamente levante la mano que seguía sosteniendo el plato.

—¿L-lovi? —tartamudeo cuidadosamente, levantando las manos para defenderse—, estas…

Nunca sabré como iba a terminar ese enunciado, porque lancé hacia el duro suelo de la cocina, antes de que pudiera terminarlo. Se estrello con un satisfactorio _bang_ y fragmentos blancos volaros por todas partes, cubriendo los azulejos con pequeñas piezas de vajilla española.

¡Bien!

—Tú jodido imbécil —gruñí, haciendo un chasquido con las manos y nudillos—, tienes exactamente cinco segundos para largarte de mi vista antes de que te rompa la espina dorsal.

Antonio miro el desastre en su suelo un momento y luego hizo un mohín. —L-Lovino, entiendo que estés molesto, pero realmente, ¿tienes una idea de que tan caro…?

—Hazlo en _dos_ segundos.

El mensaje le llego y huyo.

**XxX**

Apenas una hora más tarde, la casa de Antonio estaba siendo jodidamente _asaltada _por Francia, Prusia y el actual juguete sexual de Francia, Canadá.

Ellos ni siquiera se molestaron en tocar la puerta, o el timbre o algo, demonios no, ellos simplemente _entraron_ como siempre hacían cuando visitaban a Antonio. Oh, y no creas que vinieron por la puerta principal como la gente _cuerda_ hace, no, eso era demasiado _normal_ y _obvio_para ellos.

Así que, como una alternativa refrescante para entrar a las casas, ellos decidieron entrar la puerta trasera de una de los jodidamente confusos corredores de la _perdición_ de Antonio y se las arreglaron para darme un jodido susto por infiltrárseme mientras yo estaba ocupado haciendo cosas normales, como gritar y tirar tomates a la puerta en la que Antonio se había escondido detrás.

Naturalmente, yo "chigii"-é un par de veces cuando Francia toco mi hombro y lo golpeé a él y a Prusia en la cara (no golpeé a Canadá; él no tenía mucho que ver en esto) antes de largarme a un lugar más seguro, ignorando las suplicas de Antonio mientras lo hacía.

Yo (tontamente) pensé que no podría ponerse mucho peor que esto, cuando el timbre sono por unos minutos después. Fui a la puerta y me encontré cara a cara con Feliciano, Japón y _el jodido bastardo patatas_ mientras la abría.

—¿Qué demonios? —Los salude, mi ojo tenia espasmos otra vez.

Feliciano sonrío felizmente. —Veeee… ¡Hola, hermano! ¡Ludwig, Kiku y yo pensamos que sería lindo recogerlos a ti y al hermano España antes de partir a la casa de Austria!~ ¿Verdad, Ludwig?

Él tuvo que codear en las costillas al (pálido) alemán un par de veces antes de obtener un triste "Sí" a cambio. Y Japón se veía como si realmente no quisiera estar aquí.

Así que realmente, era natural que yo les cerrara la puerta en sus caras y me fuera a esconder a algún lugar.

Oh, _y_ culpar mentalmente a Antonio por todo lo que me estaba pasando.

Jodido bastardo español. Lo odiaría si no lo amara, maldición.

Por supuesto, simples y masivas puertas en parte echas de _jodido_ acero, no eran suficientes para mantener a Feliciano y compañía lejos de la casa del español. Así que cuando termine de esconderme y de vestirme apropiadamente (resulto ser muy conveniente ocultarse en un armario), no estaba sorprendido ni un poco cuando vi a los tres perdedores corriendo por el pasillo de cualquier modo.

**XxX**

Cuando me dirigía a la habitación de Antonio para preguntarle si estaba listo para irse, note algunas inusuales y perturbadoras cosas en el proceso de caminar por la casa españolé, cosas que solo me hicieron querer dejar el edificio aun más _rápido_.

Francia estaba bailando por ahí _desnudo_ en la sala de estar por alguna razón y tratando de seducir a Canadá para tener "delicioso sexo ardiente" con él en la alfombra.

Canadá se negó y se preguntaba en voz alta por qué diablos se había molestado en venir a también.

Prusia, quien se puso completamente borracho, estaba colgando aleatoriamente en un igualmente aleatorio sofá en otra habitación y murmuraba cosas sobre Austria y Hungría y sobre los malvados seres que ambos eran.

Alemania estaba en la misma habitación, tratando de despertar a su hermano de su ebria inconsciencia. Pero fallo, porque es un bastardo.

Feliciano estaba en otra parte, ayudando a un desnudo Japón a encontrar su esmoquin, ya que Francia había desnudado al mariquita japonés cuando nadie lo estaba viendo y lo había puesto en un lugar sospechoso y yo _realmente_ no quería saber _donde_ lo había metido.

Ver todo esto me hizo sentir como si yo fuera la única persona sensata en esta casa y _eso_ me asustaba aun más.

Sin saberlo aceleré mi paso y al final, prácticamente estaba _corriendo_ hacia la habitación de Antonio.

**XxX**

Antonio estaba arreglando su corbata cuando irrumpí en la habitación, jadeando como si hubiera corrido un jodido maratón o algo así.

Mira hacia arriba sorprendido y sonrió cuidadosamente cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, aparentemente, estaba pensando que seguía enojado con él. Note que no se había puesto la chaqueta de su traje aun; solo los pantalones negros, la blusa blanca y la corbata negra.

…Dios. Tragué saliva fuertemente cuando cerré la puerta. Él, él se veía _bien_. ¡¿Por qué el siempre se tenía que ver tan _bien_?, maldición!

—A-ah… ¡hola, Lovino! —dijo Antonio, tentando su corbata torpemente—. Um… entonces, ¿Cómo van las cosas ahí abajo?

—Horrible. El lugar es un basurero gracias a tus tan-llamados amigos y los idiotas del eje —dije, frunciendo el ceño con inquietud. El ver la gorda y falsa sonrisa de Antonio me hizo extremadamente consiente del hecho de que mi comportamiento algo malo de esa tarde probablemente lo había hecho sonreír así.

La cara de Antonio callo. —Vaya. Así de mal, ¿huh? Ah… bueno, que fastidio…

—Bueno, ¿qué esperabas? ¡Están locos! —resoplé.

—¿Hm? Oh, en realidad, había esperado ir al baile de Austria contigo, Francis y Gilbert sin _tanto_ lío… pero parece que me equivoque. —Antonio se rió débilmente—. Perdón por meterte en esto, Lovi. No debí haberlos invitado.

Suspiro y movió su corbata un poco más. La expresión de desaliento en su rostro me hizo sentir como un enorme idiota. Mierda, ahora él se estaba poniendo parcialmente deprimido… no, _mayormente_ por mi culpa. Maldición. Tenía que hacer algo. Algo… lindo, supongo. Sí, algo que iluminara su ánimo.

¿Pero qué? ¿Qué podía hacer? No estaba realmente experimentado en hacer cosas lindas… Mire a Antonio por un momento, viendo su ridícula lucha con su corbata.

Al final me harté y gruñí. —Dios mío, eres irremediable. Ven aquí.

Camine hacia él, tome sus caderas y lo hice girara hacia mí.

—Whoa, ¿Lovi? —Me dio una mirada sorprendida, pero no lucho o protesto.

—C-cállate, maldición.

Alcancé su corbata y se la arrebate de las manos y el cuello. Posteriormente, la aplane y cuidadosamente la envolví alrededor de su cuello otra vez, tirando un poco de la corbata por lo que se quedaría quieta mientras trataba de arreglar la larga pieza de ropa negra tan bien como podía.

Sabía que Antonio me observaba fijamente mientras ataba su estúpida corbata. También sabía que empezaba a alegrarse de nuevo cuándo oí una ligera risita.

—…ah, no soy muy bueno en cosas así…

Resoplé. —Se que no lo eres. ¿Qué planeabas hacer con tu corbata, un maldito globo de animal? Tsk.

Sonrió un poco más y poso una cálida mano sobre mi mejilla, sus dedos la acariciaban suavemente. —Naah, estaba medio-esperando que _tú_ la arreglaras por mí, Lovi. Me alegra estar en lo cierto.

¿Q-qué demonios, el paneo esto o algo? Sentí que mi cara empezaba a encenderse de nuevo, como siempre hacia la jodida cuando estaba teniendo una extraña conversación con ese bastardo, y me negué a mirarlo.

—Maldición… n-nunca supe que pudieras ser tal imbécil maquinador, España.

—Y _yo_ nunca espere que _tú_ pudieras ser tan crédulo, Lovi.

—¡Cierra tú endemoniada boca! —Me sonroje y tire fuertemente de su corbata. —¡M-mejor que no tengas ninguna otra estúpida idea bajo tu manga, España! ¡Te voy a _matar_ si me haces quedar como un tonto en el baile de Asutria.

Se rió (un poco estrangulado, pero aun así) y negó con la cabeza, subió su otra mano a mi otra mejilla para envolver mi cara y acercarla a la suya. —Aw, no te preocupes, Lovi; me comportare. Seré el tipo de hombre del que puedes estar orgulloso, ¿está bien?~

—S-solo se tu mismo, maldición —refunfuñé y tome sus muñecas, no estaba seguro de que hacer con ellas excepto por solo sostenerlas—… n-no tienes que ser nada más que eso.

Antonio parpadeó un par de veces y su rostro se calentó, asintiendo con entusiasmo. —¡E-está bien, Lovi! ¡Solo hare eso!

—…y mantente lejos de imbéciles como los Países Bajos e Inglaterra, ¿lo harás? —continué con voz casi inaudible.

Él no respondió de inmediato. Solo me acerco aun más con cuidado y me beso cariñosamente, aun sonreía y sostenía mi roja cara en sus manos cuando nos separo.

—Ah, pensé que ya te había dicho que no te preocuparas por eso, mi amor, _mi amor_… estaré bien, ¿de acuerdo? Voy a estar bien. Confía en mí esta vez.

—_Más te vale_ que estés bien, bastardo, si sabes lo que te conviene. —Fruncí el seño, pero igualmente asentí. Mis rodillas se sentían como jodido caucho cada puta vez que me él besaba, maldición…

—¡Bueno! —Antonio de repente me dejo ir y miro al reloj en su mesa de noche—. Si no queremos llegar tarde o recibir una molesta llamada telefónica de Austria, mejor nos vamos pronto. ¿Qué dices, hm? ¿Vamos?~

—Bien —cruce mis brazos, rápidamente retomando mi postura cabreada original ahora que ya no me estaba sosteniendo—, pero tendrás que decirle a esos bastardos de ahí abajo que que se apuren de una jodida vez, primero.

Él sonrió alegremente y saco su jodidamente grande y aun ligeramente manchada de sangre hacha de guerra de debajo de su cama.

—Oh, eso no puede ser tan difícil ahora, ¿puede?~

Elegí creerle.


	22. ¡En Ruta A Austria!

_Oh bueno, no fui capaz de traer esto ayer, pero seré sincera fue antes de lo que esperaba (aunque ahora es bastante tarde, de echo ya es la hora en la que me mandan a dormir). Buenas noticias, acabe los exámenes~ malas noticias me fui al extraordinario de matemáticas~. Oh bueno..._

_Hoy tendremos una aparición especial más insinuaciones de prucan y de mi segunda OTP wiiii. Están advertidos. Vaya, solo quedan dos capítulos._

******Título original:** "This Dance"

**Autora****:** Sunny Day in February **Perfil****:**/u/561645/

**Disclaimer: **¡Yay!~

* * *

**Esta Danza: ¡En Ruta A Austria!**

_**Antonio:**_

Después de solo media-hora de estar cazando naciones, me las arregla para reunir a todos en mi jardín delantero.

¡Eso salió muy bien! ¡Muy fácil de hecho! ¡Ajajajaja!~

…claro, Lovi seguía dentro de la casa para checar que esos grandes hoyos en el suelo, paredes y escaleras aun pudieran arreglarse y para asegurarse de que mi casa aun fuera habitable sin mis pilares blancos, pero ignoremos eso por ahora, seguramente no era nada de qué preocuparse.

A pesar de que Lovino _estaba_ maldiciendo muy fuertemente.

¡Pero oh bueno!~

¡Bien entonces! ¿Están todos listos para irnos ahora, hm?~

Plante mi hacha en la tierra cubierta de hierba y mire felizmente a las malhumoradas, molestas y algo traumatizadas caras alrededor de mí. Jadee un poco cuando agarre mi hacha un poco mejor y seque mi frente, radiando otra sonrisa alegre a las naciones enfrente de mí.

—Oof, a pesar de que ya es tan tarde, hace bastante calor afuera, ¿no es así?

Francis fue el primero en decir algo y sonreírme de vuelta.

—Ah, Toni… tú loco hijo de puta, ¿te das cuenta de que pudiste habernos matado con esa encantadora hacha tuya, hm?~ —Se río alegremente y me mostro el largo rasgón en su chaqueta. —¡Mira esto! ¡Has destruido mi mejor y único traje!~ ¡Oh, tu tonto, tonto gilipollas!~ ¡Intenta algo loco así de nuevo y te morderé las pelotas!~

Auch. Me estremecí involuntariamente. Bueno, esa imagen me perseguiría por el resto de la semana. Que bueno que ya era Sábado.

—¡Aw, vamos, no me digas eso! —hice un mohín —. Es tarde, ¿sabes? ¡Quería hacer esto rápido! ¿Y de que _otra_ manera se suponía que los haría moverse?

—Pudiste habernos preguntado —remarco secamente Alemania.

Me le quede viendo al severo rubio con confusión. —¿Preguntarles?

—Sí. Preguntarnos.

—¿Quieres decir que no…?

—No. No lo hiciste.

—Oh. Perdon.

Mejor hacia una nota mental de eso.

Gilbert estaba colgando sobre el hombro de Alemania como un muy raro tipo de muñeco de trapo, apretando un ojo cerrado y apuntando hacia mí sorprendentemente bien para alguien que estaba borracho como una cuba.

—Maldición, Tonio, eres… eres un… ¡jodido psicópata! ¡C-con tu… tus veintitrés hachas! Jodido infierno, ¿dónde las guardas todas, cabrón?

Luego se atraganto.

—Solo es una, _bruder_ —indicó Alemania—. Y por favor, trata de mantener el interior de tu estomago en el interior de tu estomago. Este traje es nuevo.

Feli dio se rio tontamente y le dio una palmada a la espalada de Gilbert. —¡Veee!~ ¡Prusia está totalmente enojado, jaja!

El albino miro mi hacha atontadamente. —Dios, son muchísimas… mierda, debe ser una perra organizarlas, ¿eh, Tonio?

Me reí de buena gana y lentamente levante el hacha. —¡Oh Gilbo, no me hagas usar mi Mágico Ataque Español de Hacha en ti otra vez!~

**XxX**

—¡Oye! ¡España!

De repente, Lovino llego corriendo a afuera. Se detuvo cuando me vio, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y su respiración un poco agitada. Recargo sus manos en sus rodillas por un momento para recuperar el aliento y entonces se paro abruptamente de nuevo, restregando su reloj en mi cara.

—¡Mira! ¿Sabes qué hora es? Te daré una pista: ¡Es jodidamente _tarde_! ¡Se suponía que estaríamos en casa de Austria a las ocho!

—¡Auch! Lovi, estas muy cerca, ¡en verdad no puedo ver qué hora es! —dije y tome su brazo, volteándolo de modo que pudiera ver el reloj. Los números negros me dijeron que ya eran las 8:30 PM, trague saliva fuertemente.

—Oh… vamos muy tarde, el baile ya ha empezado, creo…

Lovino rodó los ojos. —¡No _jodas_ que lo hiso!

—¿Qué? ¿Estamos muy tarde? —Japón miro a Alemania con pánico total—. ¿Es verdad? ¿Estamos retrasados? ¿Pero _cómo_, como es eso _posible_? ¡Nunca estoy tarde para nada, Alemania-san! ¡Oh no, mi reputación se _destrozara_!

—¿Qué es una reputación? —Gilbert frunció el seño.

—Ah, Japón, _mona mi_… tú te juntas con _Alemania_ e _Italia_. Tu reputación nunca tuvo la oportunidad de empezar. —Francis se rio, saco una rosa de la nada y se la ofreció a Canadá, quien se veía claramente miserable. Puede haber tenido algo que ver con ese rasguño en su cara que mi hacha… _tal vez_ haya causado, pero no estaba seguro.

Sorprendentemente, Lovino, alguien que nunca, _jamás_ se preocupo por algo tan insignificante como estar a tiempo o estar muy tarde para algo, estaba molestándose bastante con esto, aun más que Japón y Canadá. Estaba mordiendo nerviosamente sus uñas y ni siquiera le gruño a Alemania cuando accidentalmente tropezó con el Alemán. No, él incluso se _disculpo_.

—…perdón.

Y eso era francamente preocupante.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunté, discretamente le di la espalda a las otras naciones y acerque a Lovino hacia mí—. Oh Lovi, tu cara se ve muy pálida… ¿te sientes enfermo o algo así?

—¡C-como un demonio que me siento enfermo! —Trato de apartarme. Y fallo. Él siempre fallaba apartándome. Simplemente no podía hacerlo. Creo que en realidad él nunca quiere apartarme, pero ya que es Lovino… no, _Romano_ y eso, tiene que seguir resistiendo por alguna vaga razón. Probablemente una manera de defender su orgullo italiano o algo así… Bueno, quizá esa (algo linda) inseguridad de él disminuyera después de que anunciáramos nuestra bod-quiero decir, relación, a las otras naciones.

Pero en serio, su actual comportamiento realmente me empezaba a inquietar. Fruncí el seño y estudie su cara un poco mejor. Sus ojos hacían lo mejor que podían para evitar los míos y me susurro apretando sus puños. —¡¿Q-qué demonios estás haciendo?, t-todos están mirando, m-maldición! ¡N-no hagas esto en público!

—Bueno, ellos van a descubrir lo nuestro esta noche de cualquier modo. Ahora, vamos, Lovi… dime qué tienes, ¿hm? —sonreí y palmee su cabeza.

Él le dio un manotazo a mi mano —¿Q-qué, joder, tengo que _deletreártelo_? No. En. ¡Publico! ¡Tú imbécil!

—Bien —suspire, agarré las muñecas de Lovino y me gire a los otros con una alucinante sonrisa.

Gilbert jadeo y cubrió sus ojos. —¡Mi _Dios_, _quema_!

—¿Nos disculparían por favor un momento?~ —dije, ignorando a Gilbert y a cualquier otro, sin más preámbulos volví a dentro de mi casa, jalando a un zarandeoso y quejumbroso Lovino conmigo.

**XxX**

En el momento en que la puerta se cerros, enrolle mis brazos alrededor de la cintura de Lovino y lo abrasé fuertemente, dándole unos besos en la cara mientras lo hacía.

—Ah, _mi amor_… estamos solos, ¿ves? ¿Me los dirás ahora, hm?

Lovi hiso un sonido ahogado e inmediatamente dejo de luchar, murmuró enojado algo mientras se inclinaba hacia mi abrazo. Presiono su cara en mi cuerpo y se negó a decir algo. Aun así, era lindo sentir que correspondía a mi abrazo. Al menos ya no estaba tan avergonzado de mostrarme afecto cuando estábamos solos. Eso era una buena señal…

Lovino —suspiré otra vez y pasé mi mano por su cabello—, ¿qué es, entonces? ¿Estás asustado?

Volteó a verme con un seño molesto, su barbilla descansaba en mi pecho. —…¿qué te pasa a ti tratándome como una jodida princesa? ¿Qué esperas que haga ahora, que me tire a llorar? ¡Joder, no soy el imbécil de mi hermano, lo sabes! ¡Maldición!

—¡Aw, estas evadiendo la pregunta!~ ¡Que lindo! —Me reí y me contuve de saltar del dolor cuando me dio una patada en la espinilla.

Él estaba todo sonrojado de nuevo, lo que honestamente le quedaba mucho mejor que esa cara pálida de antes. —¡M-mierda, ya déjalo! No estoy asustado, ¿está bien? Es solo que he estado esperando y preparándome para esta jodida noche y ahora… ¡ahora todo está yendo mal! ¡Por tus amigos! ¡Mi hermano! ¡Su estúpido grupo! ¡Tu jodido delirio del hacha! ¡Todo! ¡Es un presagio, probablemente debamos quedarnos en casa!

—Eso no es una buena idea, Lovi —dije dudando…

Una arruga apareció en su frente. —¡Sí, ES una buena idea, maldición!¡Deberíamos quedarnos aquí! Y… y _hacer_ cosas.

Bueno, eso sonada realmente sugestivo. Lo que estaba mal. Quería decirme que probablemente el no quiso hacerlo sonar como yo pensé que sonó (_y_ que yo era una gran pervertido por pensar algo como eso, ¡es mi culpa, es mi culpa, es mi culpa!, pero ese pensamiento fue rápidamente tirado por la ventana cuando sentí que las manos de Lovino tanteaban mi trasero.

_Firmemente_ tanteaban mi trasero. Oh Dios.

—…entonces… ¿qué opinas, _Antonio_? —dijo roncamente.

¡E inclusive me llamo _Antonio_, también!

Me le quede viendo sorprendido. —…Estoy pensando un montón de cosas ahora.

—Bueno, eso es un comienzo.

—Dímelo a mí.

Ah, por mucho que me gustara un Lovino asertivo y por mucho que quería olvidarme del estúpido baile de Austria y arrastrar a Lovino a la habitación más cercana lo antes posible para follarlo tontamente, sabía que había un tiempo y lugar para todo, y ahora no era ese tiempo ni lugar.

Aww.

Así que amablemente quite sus manos de mi parte posterior y las apreté con las mías, dándole a Lovino una sonrisa tranquilizadora. —Lovi sobre el baile… estará bien ¿de acuerdo? Prometo que así será.

El brillo lujurioso de Lovino desapareció en cuestión de segundos y me sentí un poco mal por eso, especialmente cuando su usual seño fruncido volvió _con toda su fuerza_ y me llamo bastardo, de nuevo. Pero sonaba un poco manso esta vez, así que supongo que no estaba tan infeliz con este cambio de eventos.

—Bien —dije dándole al italiano un suave beso en los labios—, ahora, ¿vamos?

—…s-sí —cabeceó.

—¡Bien!~

Lo bese otra vez y luego lo solté, abrí la puerta.

Fui saludado con un sartén _directo_ en mi cara.

**XxX**

El entero (y único, si me preguntan) propósito del baile de Austria era para celebrar el aniversario de una de sus más queridas amigas y ex-esposa, Hungría.

Ah, Hungría. A pesar de que todos sabían que Hungría era una nación muy dulce, cariñosa y amigable, también sabían que tú **nunca **debes meter con su moreno, porque ella **te va a buscar**, y ella **te va a encontrar**, y ella **te va a perseguir **como alguna clase de _animal_ salvaje por cualquier injusticia que le hayas hecho. ¡Es realmente espeluznante! ¡Una vez acoso a Gilbert por _semanas_, por ejemplo!

En otras palabras… tú en _verdad_ no quieres estar en su lista negra.

Ahora, mi relación con Hungría siempre ha sido bastante buena. Ella me agradaba a mí, yo le agradaba a ella, y cada vez que yo abrazaba a Feli o a Lovi o… más o menos cualquier otra nación masculina, parecía que yo le agradaba aun _más_. Así que sí.

Pero después de haber quitado el sartén de Muerte de mi cara y haberla notado, parada entre las otras naciones con una mueca _muy_ molesta, me pregunte si le seguía agradando tanto.

Hm. Para garantizar mi seguridad, probablemente debería huir. O acariciar a Lovi. O podría solo… esperar y ver que pasara. Sí, vamos a elegir la opción # 3, por el momento...

Hungría doblo sus brazos y me miro fijamente. —Dios. Sabía que ibas a llegar tarde, España, ¡pero vamos! ¡Esto es inaceptable! ¡Tú y tus amigos no tienen derecho a estar así de tarde en la maravillosa fiesta que Roderich has organizado para mí!

—Ah —sonreí estúpidamente y le devolví el sartén—, l-lo siento. ¿Es por eso que estas aquí?

Ella arrebato el objeto de mis manos y resopló, antes de asentir. —Sí. Lo es. Veras, no estoy segura de si lo sabes, España, pero tú eres un muy buen amigo de Roderich. Al menos, el _piensa_ que lo eres. Pero ya que estas tarde y eso, no eres _tan_ buen amigo, supongo. Pobre Roderich… Él está _muy_ disgustado con tu tardanza.

—¿L-lo está? —tartamudeé.

—Oh sí. Ha estado tocando el Canon de Pachelbel en el piano desde las 8:01 PM, España… _sin detenerse_. —Hungría sonrío una peligrosa sonrisa, su voz era profundo y hueca—. Ahora, realmente me gusta el Canon de Pachelbel, no me malinterpretes, pero _media hora con solo __**esa **__casi-feliz canción _**realmente** altera tus nervios.

Mi Dios, esa _sonrisa_. Me rasqué la cabeza nerviosamente. —Ah…

Así que vine a recogerte a ti y a las otras naciones ausentes, y adivina, ¡todas están aquí!~ Supongo que es verdad lo que esa revista de viajes decía sobre España: ¡el tiempo en verdad _se_ detiene bajo el _sol_ Español!~ —dijo amablemente.

Me estaba poniendo más sudoroso e incomodo cada segundo, tire de su manga desesperadamente. —L-lo entiendo, l-lo entiendo… lo lamento mucho, _mucho_, así que por favor… ¡por favor deja de _sonreír_ así!

Feli se rió. —¡Veee! ~ ¡Hermana Hungría me asusta horrores, jaja!

—Calla, Feli. —Hungría sonrió y le dio una ligera palmada en la cabeza al hermano menor de Lovi.

Entonces se giró hacia Gilbert, quien al final había sido aplacado por Alemania y le dio un golpe como el _infierno_.

—¡Auch! —Él cubrió su cabeza por el dolor y miro molesto a Hungría. —Qu- ¡T-tú malvada perra, yo no hice nada!

—Lo sé. Simplemente no me agradas —dijo Hungría simplemente.

**XxX**

Mientras Gilbert y Hungría estaban ocupados molestándose el uno al otro, de repente me di cuenta la larga limusina blanca que estaba estacionada enfrente de mi jardín. Me le quede viendo, silbe y fui con un angustiado Francis para darle un codazo.

—¡Oye Francis no estabas mintiendo sobre el auto que nos llevaría a Austria! ¡Es una verdadera belleza!

Él se rió tristemente. —_Merci_. Sí. Pero _ese_ no es mi auto, Toni, mi mentecato amigo, ese es el auto que empujo el _mío _en ese rio de haya_. _

Seguí su dedo apuntador y vi un atisbo de rojo, desapareciendo en las aguas del calmado río que corría cerca de mi casa.

—Oh —dije.

Él hizo un gesto triste. —Lo sé.

Mire a la limosina blanca otra vez. —Pero si ese no es el auto de Francis, entonces tiene que ser…

—Es de Hungría, imbécil —gruñó Lovino, quien había estado algo quieto desde que Hungría se mostro (probablemente su ansiedad por el baile apareció de nuevo) y me empujo impaciente. —Mueve el culo y metete en esa estúpida limosina suya, nos está ofreciendo llevarnos. Y nosotros no queremos negarnos. En _verdad_ no queremos negarnos. Ella ya ha dejado _KO _a Prusia.

—¡Oh! ¡Bueno, que amable de Hungría! —dije de alguna manera perdiendo el punto, y dejándome ser empujado por Lovi, quien se dirigía a la línea de naciones frente a la limosina.

Francis nos siguió y trato de sonreír. —Ah bueno, al menos ya no tengo que preocuparme de si somos capaces de encontrar mi carro.

Asentí alentadoramente. —¡Es verdad, Francis! ¡Mantente positivo! ¡Todo saldrá bien!~

**XxX**

…bueno, la _buena _noticia era que todos cabíamos en la limosina. Algo así.

La _mala_ noticia era que estaba un poco apretada, _demasiado_ apretada. Aun cuando el auto parecía ser muy grande y cómodo desde afuera, resulto ser algo… _pequeño_ en el interior. Es verdad, la amplitud del largo vehículo era solo una ilusión óptica ¡quién lo hubiera dicho! Supongo que eso era otra manera de decir "Eso les enseñara mocosos a no estar tarde para el baile de mi querido" estilo-_Hungría_.

En el asiento trasero, Gilbert, Francis, Canadá, Feli, Alemania y Japón estaban apretados como un montón de… de sardinas en una lata realmente pequeña y yo sabía que Hungría simplemente _amaba_ esa encantadora situación, porque…

Gracias a la corta distancia, Alemania y Feliciano prácticamente se estaban _abrazando_ el uno al otro mientras el Alemán arreglaba el algo arrugado chaleco que Feli estaba usando («Tssk. Italia, realmente deberías empezar a planchar tu ropa»).

También las heridas en la cabeza de Gilbert (sí, el había recibido bastantes golpes) eran atendidas por Canadá, quien se había hartado absolutamente de Francis y sus payasadas y lo ignoraba completamente mientras cuidaba a un alegre Prusia («P-por favor siéntate un momento, Prusia… ¿Por qué hay un _pájaro_ en tu cabeza?»).

…y finalmente Japón y Francis, quienes solo estaban sentados muy, _muy_ cerca, lagrimas ya se formaban en los ojos del pobre chico peli-negro mientras las manos de Francis palmeaban su trasero contentamente («Ah, de algún modo siempre parecemos encontrarnos así, _mon chéri_~»).

En cuento a mí y Lovino, estábamos sentados en el asiento de pasajero junto a Hungría.

Sí, Lovino estaba sentado en mis piernas. ¡Ajajajaja!~

Oh, no me molestaba, no, ¡no me molestaba en _absoluto_ el tener a mi lindo tomate sobre mi!~ Pero Lovino habría _muerto_ por evitar eso, negándose a subir a la limusina después de que de unas palmaditas en mis muslos invitadoramente.

—¡Sube, Lovi!~

—¿Q-que? ¡Tienes más probabilidades de que el _infierno_ se congele de que yo me siente en tu jodido _regazo_, tú bastardo pervertido! —me espetó.

Hungría puso una mano en su hombro y sonrió aterradoramente. —Puedes elegir, Romano: o te sientas en el regazo de Antonio, o te sientas en el de Francia.

Francis jadeó por la sorpresa, pero lo aprobó inmediatamente. —¡OH! ¡Eso es _maravilloso_!~ Espera, solo déjame mover un poco a Japón… ¡listo! Bien Roma, _ma petite tomate_, ¡puedes unirte también a las fiesta!~ —ya había levantado una mano en un intento de agarrar a Lovi.

Nunca vi a Lovino tan entusiasmado de sentarse en mí.

…ajaja. ¡Eso sonó raro!~

Pero de cualquier modo, justo ahora, estábamos en camino a la casa de Austria. Hungría estaba conduciendo, y debo decir que era una excelente conductora si ignoras el… jadeo y… el curioso modo de respirar, cada vez que veía por el retrovisor. Así que sí, me divertía mucho, después de todo, nunca te cansas de tener un adorable Italiano en tus piernas y picar esos mismos lados italianos una y otra vez, ¡solo para verlo temblar y retorcerse así de lindo!~

Pero Lovino no estaba contento en lo más mínimo y se volvió fieramente hacia Hungría, apretando mi mano muy duro cuando traté de picar su mejilla. ¡Ay!

—¡Oye! ¡¿P-por qué España y yo nos tuvimos que sentar adelante, maldición?

—¿Hm? ¡Oh, por ninguna razón!~ —dijo Hungría tratando de ocultar su sangrado nasal detrás de un pañuelo.

Parpadeé. Huh. Supongo que Hungría sabía, también. Justo como Gilbert y Francis. Y apuesto a que Feli también sospechaba que estaba pasando. Alemania, Canadá y Japón parecían muy ocupados como para notar _algo_ en el momento, así que…

…por alguna razón, todo eso era suficiente para alentarme a que estaba bien jugar un poco con Lovi. Así que puse mis brazos alrededor del pequeño marco de Lovino y lentamente lo jale hacia mi pecho. Se sorprendió y protestó un poco, maldiciendo en voz baja y meneando fanáticamente, pero eso nunca me había detenido, así que no me detuvo ahora, tampoco.

—¡Ah, realmente tengo ganas de bailar contigo, Lovino!~ No puedo esperar a que le mostremos a nuestra danza a todas las demás naciones —suspiré abrazándolo un poco más…

Él volteo su cabeza para verme y su cara gritaba abiertamente "**deja de hacer eso, tu idiota**", pero yo simplemente le sonreí y tome su collarín, jalándolo hacia abajo solo un poco para exponer un poco de su nuca. Entonces me incline lentamente hacia él y gentilmente bese la cálida piel.

—M-mierda —murmuró…

Sonreí. Ah, amaba el modo en que se estremecía y se congelaba…

Quería continuar jugando, pero decidí dejarlo, antes de que Hungría chocara contra un árbol y nos matara a todos.

**XxX**

Después de otra media-hora llena de temible manejo de auto por parte de Hungría y llantos de miedo y desesperación de las pobres naciones que estaban atrapadas en su Vehículo de Destrucción, finalmente vimos la casa de Austria en algún lugar en la distancia, acercándose a cada segundo.

¡Ah, finalmente! Suspiré del alivio y hocique a Lovi por detrás. Nuestro primer baile juntos estaba a punto de empezar…

…ahora solo espero no joder las cosas o algo. Ajajaja.


	23. Bienvenidos Al Baile

_Buenas noticias, ya hise el examen, lo pase y acabe la secundaria wiii~ Bueno este es el gran capitulo en el que por fin estamos en el baile__. Y ya solo nos queda un solo capitulo. ¿Qué pasara?_******  
**

******Título original:** "This Dance"

**Autora****:** Sunny Day in February **Perfil****:**/u/561645/

**Disclaimer: **¡Yay!~

* * *

**Esta Danza: Bienvenidos Al Baile**

_**Antonio:**_

Algo estaba mal con el modo en que Austria me miraba después de que hubiéramos llegado.

Estaba frunciendo el seño. Y se veía irritado. Y cabreado. Y gruñón. Y disgustada. Con sus brazos cruzados la frente fruncida.

…bueno, claro, nada nuevo por aquí porque estas eran más o menos sus expresiones faciales habituales, pero esta vez eran un _pelín_ más intensas, más frustradas y más crueles. Me di cuenta de que no le hacía gracia que me apareciera así y que le parecía aun _menos_ divertido ver a un Gilbert ebrio, un Francis jadeante y un Lovino nervioso rodeándome. Porque todos ellos —excepto por mí, aparentemente— eran naciones que él no podía soportar.

El tampoco estaba muy feliz de ver a su amada ex esposa, _cargando_ a Alemania y Feli, sí _a los dos_. Eso era… huh. Sí. Supongo que al final todo le era demasiado como para manejarlo. Esa es probablemente una de las muchas razones por las que el auto termino en el jardín frontal de Austria lleno de _edelweiss _en lugar de los sitios de aparcamiento.

…eso era en parte mi culpa, en verdad, porque justo cuando Hungría estaba a punto de estacionar la blanca monstruosidad que era la limusina, mis (malas e infieles) manos decidieron —por cuenta propia, lo juro por Dios— jalar el rulo de Lovino. Eso me consiguió un gemido, un término muy extraño de abuso, un golpe en la cara y un carro zambulléndose en un campo lleno de lindas florecitas blancas, pero el gemido lujurioso de Lovino hizo que valiera la pena _absolutamente_. Oh sí. Sí sí sí.

Pero sí. Austria no estaba contento. No en lo absoluto. Sé que si su piano hubiera estado cerca, habría mostrado su enojo musical con pasión.

Camine hacia el austriaco que estaba parado enfrente de su enorme casa de estilo clásico —jalando a Lovino conmigo— y sonreí tímidamente —…um… ¡hola Austria! Estamos… ¡un poco tarde!

—No me digas. —Austria ajusto sus lentes sin parar su continua mirada y lentamente sacudió su cabeza. Pensé que iba a decir algo, pero no lo hiso, así que por un momento, solo estuve… parado ahí, mirando a un Austria sacudiendo su cabeza. Me estaba empezando a sentir un poco incomodo, cuando de repente Lovi hablo.

—…escucha, tu… Austria —dijo, señalándolo con su mano libre, pero no muy fuertemente. Austria lo miro inmediatamente mandando todas sus vibras intimidantes hacia el italiano… quien, en realidad, no estaba impresionado en la absoluto.

Lovi rodo los ojos. —…bien bastardo, en primero que nada, yo tampoco soy un gran fan _tuyo_, así deja de mirarme así, no me voy a ir de todas maneras. Segundo, probablemente estas pensado en tu propia, jodida y retorcida manera austriaca que gran imbécil es España por estar tan tarde para tu estúpido baile, tienes razón, lo _es._ Es un perdedor y un bastardo y es tipo de hombre un muy, muy malvado. Realmente deberías patearlo entre las piernas un día, porque se lo merece.

—Ajajaja —sonreí con pánico y di un pequeño golpe en el hombre de Lovino—… n-no ayudas, Lovi…

—Pero no es solamente su culpa, ¿está bien? —el italiano continuo fieramente, empujando mi mano—, sus estúpidos amigos nos estaban deteniendo y entonces tu camarada come-papas, Alemania, se apareció con Feliciano y por alguna razón, Japón también estaba ahí y justo cuando creí que mi vida oficialmente me odiaba, esa espeluznante ex esposa tuya apareció. Ese fue el momento en que me di cuenta que mi vida no solo me odiaba, también estaba muy entusiasmada por verme morir dolorosamente. ¡Maldición, ¿dónde aprendió a manejar?

—No puedo decirte eso. Es información clasificada, Romano —Hungría sonrió, de repente estaba parada detrás de Austria.

—Romano —a Austria no le gusto el ataque de Lovino a su espacio personal y dio unos pasos hacia atrás—, ¿qué estas tratando de decir?

—Yo —Lovino intercambio una mirada conmigo, antes de que sus mejillas aun un poco regordetas se tornaran a un muy profundo y obscuro tono de rojo—… estoy saliendo con este bastardo, ¡_maldición_!

Luego corrió al interior mansión de Austria, maldiciendo y jurando todo el camino.

—Bueno. Felicidades por conseguir un novio, España —remarco fríamente Austria, sin ni siquiera pestañear—, pero estoy seguro que eso no era lo que trataba de decir.

—Me gusta sin embargo —Hungría trago saliva y me miro con ojos entrecerrados—, está bien España. Te perdono por llegar tan tarde. Solo asegúrate de enviarme fotos de ustedes dos de vez en cuando.

—¡Esta bien! —dije.

—Juntos.

—¡Esta bien!

—Haciendo cosas.

—¡Esta bien!

Bueno, eso sonaba suficientemente inocente.

—¿Lo perdonas? —Austria frunció el seño confundido, pero pareció _captarlo_ cuando vio la sonrisa pervertida en su cara. Suspiro y se giro para verme otra vez. —…bueno… ya que Hungría esta complacida con… con algo que no me importa averiguar nunca, _jamás_, supongo que ya no te debes preocupar más por estar inaceptablemente tarde.

Parpadee y rasque mi cabeza. —…E-entonces… ¿eso significa…?

Él asintió. —Puedes entrar.

—¡Ah, eso es grandioso! ¡Gracias! —suspire del alivio y tome sus manos para agitarlas felizmente, pero Austria las aparto rápidamente y me golpeo en la cabeza.

—No me toques, aun estoy molesto contigo. Supongo que Romano es tu pareja esta noche.

Hice un mohín y frote mi pobre cabeza. —Sí, el…

—¿Sí? Entonces explica _esta_ presencia individual. —Agarro a Gilbert por la oreja, quien estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por colarse en la mansión de Austria sin ser visto, y estaba _fallando_ patéticamente.

La nación prusiana chilló. —¡Auch! ¡¿Qué demonios, por qué todo el mundo está tratando de herirme hoy? Deja mi grandiosa oreja, tu cuatro-ojos marica.

—No tienes permitido entrar, Prusia. Tu SABES que no puedes, inclusive te envié una note que decía que no podías venir, y aun así… aquí estas —dijo Austria.

—Hay que golpearlo, Señor Austria. —Hungría alzo su sartén y lamió sus labios.

Pero antes de que Hungría pudiera aporrear a Gilbert y antes de que yo pudiera hacer algo para ayudarlo, Canadá de repente camino hacía Austria y respiro profundamente, antes de tomar una de las manos del albino.

—…p-por favor déjelo ir. E-él está conmigo. Señor Austria, así que… así que creo que estará bien…

Austria y Hungría lo miraron con sorpresa. —¿…estas tomando responsabilidad por esta suspicaz persona?

—S-sí. Él es… él es mi pareja para el baile —dijo Canadá. Gilbert solo lo miraba con grandes ojos admirativos. Hungría estaba haciendo lo mismo, por cierto.

—Bueno… supongo que puedes entrar, entonces —dijo lentamente Austria, liberando la oreja de Gilbert—. Pero te lo advierto, Prusia: intenta algo gracioso y serás echado.

—¡Oh pfff, no te preocupes, Roddy! ¡Ser bueno, justo como dijo Mattie! —Gilbert se echó a reír alegremente y le dio a Canadá un fuerte abrazo, antes entrar corriendo al interior de la impresionante mansión de Austria, arrastrando un ruborizado canadiense con él.

—Prusia y Canadá… L-lindo. —Hungría babeaba y rápidamente busco su pañuelo, ya que su nariz empezó a sangrar de nuevo. Jadeó. —…oh querido, ¿dije eso en voz alta?

—¡Claro que lo hiciste! —dije, dándome cuenta muy tarde de que ese era probablemente uno de los momentos en los que tenía que callarme y reír entusiasmadamente en vez de hacer… casi cualquier otra cosa. Ups.

Hungría aliso las ondas de su vestido y me dio una gran sonrisa, el tipo de sonrisa que tú en verdad _**no**_querías recibir. —¡Bueno, España, entonces mejor no le dices nada de esto a Prusia, o si no lamentaras incluso haber nacido en esta planeta!~

—¡Yo nunca oí nada sobre Gilbert! —dije precipitadamente, y me gire para palmar a Austria en la espalda —. D-de cualquier modo, que lindo de tu parte dejar entrar a Cana y a Gilbert, Austria, a pesar de que Canadá no es parte de Europa y Gilbert es… Gilbert.

—Sí —Austria me miro sin emociones—. Es verdad. Puedo ser agradable.

Vacile, pero sonreí de igual forma. —…¡puedes ser muy agradable sin duda!

—Bueno, me alegra que ambos estemos de acuerdo en ese punto. —Asutria mi hizo una seña. —¿Por qué no vas adentro, hm? Entonces podrás ver el piano que destruí por tocar constantemente el Canon de Pachelbel en él como un lunático.

—…ah.

—Lo cual fue tu culpa.

Yo _realmente_ no sabía que decir a eso, así decidí callarme y reír entusiasmadamente.

**XxX**

En el momento en que entre al salón de baile de Austria (solo, ya que Austria ahora estaba ocupado regañando a Francia y a su repentina falta de pareja), se hizo evidente para mi, que yo y las otras naciones que habían estado conmigo todo este tiempo, realmente era las ultimas naciones en llegar al baile de Austria.

Todos los demás ya estaban presentes. De verdad, Europa entera estaba ahí, como Rusia y sus dos hermanas, sentados en frente de las cortinas de una de las ventanas que llegaban al techo, y Rusia en realidad parecía como si se estuviera divirtiendo, aun cuando Bielorrusia estaba ocupada picándolo malvadamente con sus monstruosamente largas uñas. También vi a las naciones nórdicas, como Islandia, Finlandia, Suecia, Dinamarca y Noruega. Ellos estaban en el buffet, más o menos saqueando la mesa entera. Ellos parecían divertirse también.

Luego estaban Inglaterra y Estados Unidos —gruñéndose el uno al otro, como siempre— y las naciones bálticas Letonia, Lituana y Estonia estaban teniendo una buena conversación con Alemania y Japón… oh y Grecia y Suiza parecían llevarse muy bien entre sí. Liechtenstein estaba cerca detrás de Suiza, me dio una pequeña sonrisa cuando me vio antes de centrarse en su "hermano" otra vez… oh, y muchas, muchas más naciones estaban presentes en la habitación, la mayoría de Europa y algunas otras naciones del resto del mundo, inclusive vi a Sealand corriendo por ahí. Todos ellos se veían muy refinados, charlando y riendo. Todos estaban vestidos apropiadamente y nadie parecía estar fuera de lugar. Sentí una sonrisa aparecer en i cara: era lindo ver a todos así, en verdad.

El propio salón de baile también se veía de clase alta. Las largas cortinas negras en frente de las largas ventanas estaban todas cerradas y la enorme lámpara de araña del siglo XIX en el techo era impresionante, iluminado toda la habitación con su propia y elegante luz y con la ayuda de unos pocos candelabros, colocados en distintas y pequeñas mesas negras. En el lado izquierdo del salón estaban el buffet y la entrada a este salón, en el lado derecho estaba el bar. En el centro estaba la pista de baile de madera, la superficie cerrada reflejaba la luz de las pocas, pero agradables y brillantes velas. El suelo se veía absolutamente magnifico, pero también vacio, muy, muy vacio. Parecía que nadie tenía ganas de bailar aun.

¡Oh, pero yo _si_ tenía ganas de bailar!~

Así después de saludar a unas cuantas naciones, me fui a buscar a Lovino.

**XxX**

Él no fue tan difícil de encontrar, ya que desde una gran distancia, pude oírle gritar a Dinamarca que "se quedara jodidamente lejos" de los platillos de tomate. Feliciano estaba con él, sonriendo como siempre mientras cargaba tanta pasta en su plato como fuera humanamente posible. Él sonrió aun más cuando me vio acercarme al buffet. —Veee… ¡Hola cuñado España!~

—¡Hola Feli! —le devolví la sonrisa— ¿Vas a saludarme así de ahora en adelante? Porque como que me gusta, ¡ajajaja!~

—¿Huh? —Lovino paro de pelear con la sonriente nación nórdica por un momento y miro sobre su hombro, un poco sorprendido cuando me vio de pie detrás de él. —¿Q-qué…? ¡¿Cuándo demonios apareciste aquí, bastardo?

—¿Hm? ¡Oh, siempre desde que Austria me dejo entrar! —dije, mirando a la nación menor con ojos brillantes—. ¡Me alegra haber sido capaz de encontrarme!

—…y-yo… tú me encontrarías en cualquier lugar, bastardo… —murmuró Lovino, mirando a la excepcionalmente larga pizza cubierta de tomates. De las comisuras de mis ojos, vi a Feli escabullirse con una sonrisa contenta en su rostro. ¡Oh, que lindo de su parte!~

—¡Entonces! —dije, tomando ambas manos de mi adorable Lovi en las mías antes de que él pudiera hacer algo—. ¿Qué dices, _querido_? ¿Bailamos? Porque no puedo esperar a mostrarle a todo el mundo lo maravilloso que soy bailando… cada vez que estoy contigo, _mi amor_.

Lovino se sonrojo y a pesar de que sonrió un poco, el seño en su frente de profundizo, lo que lo hiso ver _tan malditamente mono_, tan muy, muy absolutamente _mono_ y adorable…

—¿Qué dices, hm?~ —casi susurre, inclinándome hacia su cara parando _justo_ antes de que nuestras cara se juntaran.

—Yo… yo… —Lovino maldijo algo bajo su aliento, pero su sonrojo solo aumento. Lentamente cerró sus ojos y levanto su cara un poco, esperando que lago pasara. Yo estúpidamente me le quede viendo a su roja cara y labios arrugados por un segundo o dos, antes de darme cuenta que él esperaba que lo besara.

Eso me hizo reír. —¿De verdad ahora, Lovi? ¿En público? ¿Estás seguro de eso?

Sus ojos cerrados se apretaron aun más y sus labios ahora estaban haciendo un puchero. —¡…c-callate! ¡¿V-vas a besarme o no?

Firmemente puse mis manos en sus hombros. —¡Oh sí, te besare!~

—A-apúrate entonces, m-maldición —suspiro suavemente—… j-joder, me siento como un idiota…

Sonreí y le di un casto y rápido beso en los labios, por supuesto, me habría gustado hacer más, juntar de golpe nuestros labios e intercambiar saliva cómo DEMONIOS SI~ y como si no hubiera nadie alrededor, pero… bueno, _había_ gente alrededor. Y yo no quería la atención de todas las naciones en mí y en Lovi, por _ahora_.

Lovi tampoco indico que quería un beso más apasionado, ya que casi de inmediato se alejo y rápidamente limpio su boca con su manga. Aww.

—¡Lovi, eres tan malo!~ ¡Normalmente nunca limpias tu boca después de que te bese! —me quejé, mi labio inferior temblaba dramáticamente.

—Oh, deja eso, t-tu imbécil… —Frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos, pero luego los desplegó de nuevo, porque si no, no podía agarrar algo para comer. Y eso sería impensable.

—…e-escucha —masculló, descaradamente agarrando _toda_ la pizza de tomate como si fuera la cosas más normal del mundo—, ya he informado a unas cuantas naciones sobre nosotros. Como… como Feliciano, y Canadá, y Bélgica… oh, y a Suiza y Liechtenstein, así que… creo que es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que Europa entera este informada.

Fruncí el ceño y me frote la parte posterior de mi cabeza. —Ah… eso es genial, Lovi, ¡justo como esa pizza tuya! Pero estas evadiendo la pregunta otra vez, _mi amor_: Te pregunte si querías bailar conmigo…

La ligeramente alarmada expresión de Lovino cuando vio mi cara no tenia precio. —Y-yo _voy_ a bailar contigo, joder, ¡deja de hacer esa cara bastardo! ¡Solo quiero comer primero! ¡_Tengo_ que comer primero, antes de que esos bastardos nórdicos se coman todo lo que aprecio!

—¿…lo que aprecias?

—¡Los tomates, maldición! ¡Los jodidos tomates!

Mordí mi labio inferior y contuve un bufido. —Es verdad, Lovi: los tomates son un asunto serio.

Él pareció estar complacido con esa respuesta y fue lo suficientemente generosa para darme una sonrisa triunfante. —¡Desde luego que lo son!

Asentí y mordí mi labio inferior un poco más. Mi Dios, se veía tan _guapo_ y _follable_, sonriendo así…~

Pero, sí… supongo que tenía que esperar a que Lovi terminara de comer.

**XxX**

Mientras Lovino estaba rellenando su adorable cara con todo tipo de comidas con sabor a tomate, me había ido a la barra. Podía tomar un tiempo antes de que Lovino estuviera completamente satisfecho, así que imagine que yo también podría ir a tomar algo. Siempre disfrutaba un buen vaso de _sangría_…

No estaba solo en el bar: Francis estaba sentado ahí también. Pero él no quería pasar el rato conmigo, estaba muy ocupado ahogando sus penas con los mejores vinos franceses en la tierra.

¿La razón? Bueno, aparente mente, Canadá lo había dejado por Gilbert.

—Aw, vamos —había tratado de animar a mi camarada francés desde el inicio—, no digas eso, ¡estoy seguro de que Canadá solo está jugando contigo!~

—Toni. —Francis me lanzó una mirada—. Los vi. _Besándose_. Detrás de las cortinas.

—Oh, probablemente eso no significa na…

—También vi algunas palmadas.

—A-ah…

Me le quede viendo a mi vaso. Francis hizo lo mismo.

—Entonces… ¿quieres hablar de ello? —pregunté.

—Hm. Quizá después de que haya _conseguido algo_. —Volteó su cara hacia mí y sonrío coquetamente—. ¿Interesado, mon ami?

Pestañee. —¿Interesado en qué?

Francis me miro con una mirada en blanco en el rostro, antes de golpear su cabeza en el mostrador del bar realmente fuerte un par de veces. Era muy confusa, en verdad.

Entonces se desmayó.

Y entonces _este_ brillante pensamiento cruzó por mi cabeza: ¿por qué no dejar solo a Francis por un rato?

…así que eso hise.

Y ahora estaba solo (claro, Francis estaba por ahí, inconsciente, y eso, pero él no contaba ahora) esperando por mi segunda _sangría_, totalmente aburrido. Probablemente habría tomado una rápida siesta; si no fuera porque alguien de repente puso mi bebida enfrente de mí, con un golpe bastante firme.

Voltee hacia arriba, sintiéndome un poco molesto por ese innecesario sonido fuerte —¡lo era, en verdad!— pero sentí mi enojo desaparecer cuando mire los brillantes ojos verdes de Femke. La nación belga estaba parada detrás del bar, supongo que Austria la había contratado como una cantinera o algo así.

—¿…Femke? —dije—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

—¡A buenas noches a ti también, Antonio! —Rodo sus ojos, pero sonrío amigablemente, colocando una mano en su cadera—. Hombre, realmente te tomaste tu tiempo en notarme ¿no es así? ¡Llevo aquí toda la noche! Atendiendo a naciones ebrias como Frencia e Inglaterra. Trabajo agradecido, realmente. Parece que el solo _ser_ Bélgica es suficiente para forzarme a servir cerveza. Bueno, supongo que es algo bueno que me guste la cerveza, ¿huh?

—¡Ah! Bueno… perdón por ser tan lento en notarte. —Sonreí cuidadosamente.

Ella hizo un gesto ondeante con la mano. —Naah, está bien, Antonio, no te preocupes por eso. ¡De hecho, no te preocupes por nada!~ ¡Tienes un lindo novio, no deberías preocuparte de nada más que de él!~

—Oh, es cierto, Lovi ya te conto sobre nosotros hace un momento, ¿verdad? —recordé.

La misteriosa sonrisa que Femke me dio me recordó a un travieso felino. Siempre lo hacía, y siempre me hacia sentir un poco incomodo. Por último, se encogió de hombros. —…bueno, ya sabía de ti y Romano desde hace un tiempo, Antonio.

Sentí mi cara calentarse instantáneamente, lo que era raro, la mayoría de las veces no me sonrojaba en situaciones como estas.

—…l-lo sabías, huh —me reí entre dientes—… entonces… eso significa que Lovi _sí_ te llamo hace unos días.

La chica belga asintió. —Sí. Él estaba preocupado por ti. Ya sabes, por lo que paso ese día.

—Lo sé.

—…te pusiste muy escalofriante, por cierto.

—_¡Debiste haberme visto hoy! ¡Hombre, mi hacha y yo estábamos ardiendo mientras destrozábamos el lugar!~ _—quería decir, peor en su lugar hice una mueca ante el pensamiento y metí algunos cubitos de hielo en mi bebida.

…hm. Creo que Lovi tenía razón: _Debería _tomar algún tipo de terapia.

Femke estuvo en silencio por un momento y justo cuando iba a decir algo, alguien más se sentó en el taburete a mi lado. Poco a poco levante la cabeza y sentí un gran peso sobre mis hombros cuando reconocí al hermano de Femke.

Los Países Bajos. La única vieja colonia de mi alguna vez gran imperio cuyo nombre humano nunca, _jamás_ había usado.

Me miro fríamente, antes de posar sus grandes manos en el mostrador negro. —Hola, _zusje_. Podría tomar una cerveza o dos.

—Hola, _grote broer_. ¡No me importa!~ —Femke simplemente estrello una toalla en su cara. Solo así, _whack_.

Después de eso, ella se fue.

La nación neerlandesa gruño un poco, pero no aparto la toalla (¿rosada?) al instante y se quedo ahí por un minuto o dos, sin emociones. Con una toalla en su puntiagudo cabello. Lo cual era bastante divertido de ver, por lo pronto me quede viendo su miseria.

¡Ja! Tonto.

De repente, quito la toalla de su cara y suspiro, encendiendo un cigarrillo. —Huh. Quizá debería dejar de preguntarle que se vuelva una con mi país otra vez. Siempre me tira cosas a la cara cada vez que le pregunto eso.

—Entonces deberías dejar de preguntar —me escuche a mi mismo diciendo, tomando un sorbo de mi bebida.

—Entonces quizá lo haga.

—Bien.

—Sí, quizá lo haga.

—Ya has dicho eso.

—Ya sé que ya he dicho eso.

—Entonces, bien.

—Ya has dicho eso.

—Ya sé que ya he dicho eso.

—Bien.

—Bien.

—Bien.

—¡BIEN!

—Entonces, ¿Cómo esta Romano?

Mire al holandés con una expresión facial que estaba cambiando rápidamente de molesta a frustrada a sorprendida a francamente _asombrada_.

—¿…acabas de cambiar el tema?

—No cambies el tema ahora, España. —Frunció el seño, el humo de su cigarrillo daba vueltas alrededor de su cabeza—. Así que… dime… ¿Cómo esta Romano?

Abrí y cerré mi boca, preguntándome si debía arrancarme el cabello de la cabeza —en parte por pura desesperación y en parte para castigarme por tener esta extraña conversación con este tipo ilógico— o si debería solo… solo contestar su pregunta.

Bueno, estaba cansado. Y arrancarse el cabello era doloroso.

—…Lovino está bien —dije sin rodeos apartando la mirada de él—, está en el buffet. Comiendo.

—Aja. Que extraño; pensé que ustedes dos iban a bailar. Ya sabes, ya que están saliendo y planean decírselo a todos —dijo.

Involuntariamente hice una mueca ante eso. —Entonces Femke te dijo.

—Sí. Dijo que tu y Romano son muy lindos.

—A-ajajaja. Por favor no digas eso. Suena tan mal cuando viene de ti —me estremecí.

Países Bajos sonrió y puso una de sus manos en la parte superior de mi cabeza, volteándola hacia él con un simple giro de su muñeca. —Oye.

Lo mire furioso y apreté mis dientes, pero de alguna manera me mantuve calmado. —¿Qué?

Me dejo ir y soplo algo de humo gris de entre sus labios. —No deberías preocuparlo de esa manera.

Otra vez, pestañee. —¿…q-qué?

—Ya has dicho es…

—Oh _Dios_ santo. ¡Ni siquiera _pienses_ en empezar _eso_ otra vez! —Tome un profundo respiro—. Y-ya es suficiente. Solo dime… qué dijiste… sobre Lovino.

Trono sus nudillos y movió sus dedos un poco, sin mirarme a mí. —Mira, sé que no puedes soportarme. Y yo no puedo soportarte, tampoco. ¿Pero realmente tenias que ponerte así, con Romano a un lado?

No supe que decir. Y algo en mi cerebro me decía que reírme entusiasmadamente no iba a funcionar, esta vez.

—No estoy diciendo que yo actué bien en ese momento; demonios, yo _realmente_ no quería verte. Pero tú eres mayor que yo, Femke y Romano. Debiste haber sido el más sabio y debiste haber actuado como el bufón español que eres. —dijo.

Me quede viendo el mostrador y aun no decía nada. Él tenía razón, sabía que la tenía. Debí haber actuado como un adulto y no como un estremecedor maniático esa vez. No debí haber asustado a Lovino —y a Femke, para lo que importa— así. Gemí e incline la cabeza hacia mi cara. Ugh…

Claro, Lovino me conoce lo suficiente como para estar consciente Y usar el mejor método para despertarme del malfuncionamiento temporal de mi cerebro al final (ajajaja… sí, eso fue lindo~) y claro, le prometí no actuar así otra vez, pero aun así… estuvo bastante molesto por eso un tiempo. Llamo a Femke, me pregunto si estaba bien que me encontrara con los Países Bajos e Inglaterra… sí, todo tipo de cosas como esas…

De repente, me puse derecho. Eso me recordó… le había prometido a Lovi ser… bueno, _yo_, todo el baile, ¿verdad? ¡Bueno, entonces iba a _ser_ yo! ¡Con Países Bajos o sin Países bajos!

—¡Me tengo que ir! —le anuncie a Holanda, mis ojos se ampliaron—. ¡Tengo que ir con Lovino y ser _yo_!

Él me miro con medio-divertida curiosidad. —¿Vas a bailar, entonces?

—¡Sí!

—¿Solo así? Romano aun está comiendo.

—¡Y tu aun eres un gran cabrón! ¡Pero eso no me detuvo de hablar contigo tampoco!~

Ahora fue su turno para pestañear. —…bueno, _auch_.

—¡Bien, me voy ahora! —alegremente salte de mi taburete, casi cayendo sobre mi cara en el proceso, pero aun así sonriendo. —¡Tengo que pedirle a un cierto italiano que baile conmigo!

Y sin más vueltas, me eche a correr.


	24. Y Todas Las Demás Danzas

_¡Al fin! Finalmente aquí esta el ultimo capitulo, gracias a todos (si es que hay algún varón leyendo esto) por todo el apoyo y su paciencia. Y sí, otra vez me atrase, pero mi computadora valió y me quede a más de una semana y a medias vacaciones sin computadora, ugh... por suerte alcance a pasar todas mi cosas a una memoria antes decirle adiós a la compu... Volviendo al tema les advierto que en este capitulo habrá ligeras menciones de otras parejas, entre ellas Rusia/Bélgica, sí leyeron bien Rusia/Bélgica. Creo que solo a la autora y a mi nos gusta esa pareja, y hablando de ella esta muy feliz de que disfruten el fanfic, les recuerdo que le traduzco todos los reviews, así que háganle saber su opinión. Ah, una vez más gracias, espero disfruten este ultimo capitulo n.n_

******Título original:** "This Dance"

**Autora****:** Sunny Day in February **Perfil****:**/u/561645/

**Disclaimer: **En serio, ¿por qué debo poner esto?

* * *

**Esta Danza: Y Todas Las Demás Danzas**

_**Lovino:**_

M-maldición…

Realmente debí haber visto venir esta pregunta. Debí haberlo visto. Pero no lo hice, por supuesto que lo hice porque soy un estúpido e ingenuo bastardo. Esa es la historia de mi vida, supongo.

Ugh…

**XxX**

Feliciano y yo nos habíamos sentado en una estúpidamente, no, _jodidamente_ pequeña mesa sobre sillas tambaleantes, comiendo una deliciosa _Bruschetta _(con tomates, por supuesto, y sin ajo, porque yo _odio_ el jodido ajo) hace ya un rato, sin importarnos el resto del mundo. Todo estaba yendo bien, ya que ambos estábamos ocupados comiendo maravillosa comida y todo es simplemente mejor cuando comes maravillosa comida, demonios, yo inclusive estaba _así_ de cerca de _sonreír_, ¡_eso es_ lo mucho que disfrutaba el encantador platillo!

Así que tenia la guardia baja y no esperaba que Feliciano abriera su boca (la cual aun estaba medio llena, idiota barbárico) y me pregunto algo que era tan… tan… e-estúpido, maldición…

Naturalmente, simplemente continúe comiendo y pretendí no haberlo oído… lo cual solo puso peor las cosas.

**XxX**

Feliciano frunció el seño, tomo un pequeño pedazo de pan tostado y me observo con una intensidad bizarra.

—¿Entonces…?

Lo mire extrañado, actuando tan inocente como pude mientras agarraba yo también una pieza de pan. —¡¿Qué? ¡¿Qué pasa?

Él sonrió. —¡Oh estoy seguro que me oíste, Lovi!~

—¡C-como un cuerno que te oí, maldición! —rápidamente aparte la vista de él.

De esta manera era incapaz de ver su cara, pero podía decir que la sonrisa de Feliciano se amplió inmediatamente. —Veee~ Bueno, está bien, si tu insistes, ¡te preguntare otra vez!

—¡Qué- N-no estoy insistiendo nada en la _absoluto_, tú pequeño trol! Realmente no tienes que preguntar…

—¡Pero quiero hacerlo!~ —Rió tontamente y se inclinó un poco más hacia mí—. ¿Entonces, hermano? ¿Cómo se siente, hm? ¿Estar enamorado de mi suegro España?~

Gemí en voz baja, avergonzado, y me tapé la cara con las manos en un débil intento de ocultar mi cara enrojecida, la cual _ardía_, ardía con una intensidad que ponía en ridículo a las sonrisas asesinas de Antonio. ¡Es verdad! ¡En jodido _ridículo_, maldición!

—Solo estoy curioso, ¿sabes?~ —dijo Feliciano ene una voz cantora, aun cuando trato con fuerza de apartar una de mis manos de mi cara. —Me pregunto si tú sientes las mismas emociones burbujeantes y alegres que yo siento cuando estoy con Ludwig… ¡ah! Veee, por favor no me muerdas, hermano…

—¡N-no es nada que te importe, ¿bien? ¡ —gruñí y aparte sus molesta y algo grasientas manos. ¡Y al demonio con lo que él estaba diciendo, por cierto! ¿Yo, mordiéndolo? Sí, _claro_. ¡De ninguna manera yo iría a morder esa mugrienta mano suya! Prefiero morder una grande y española _**no no no, no empieces, no empieces.**_

Feliciano se quejo. —Veee… ¡Lovi, no eres nada divertido! ¡Somos hermanos, puedes decirme!~

—Yo no _quiero_ decirte!

—¡¿Por qué no?

—¡Tengo mis malditas razones!

Mordí mi labio inferior. ¡E-era vergonzoso, maldición! ¿No podía entender ese cabeza hueca que yo aun estaba demasiado… no lo sé, _huraño_ como para hablar de nuestros jodidos —_oh Dios_— _novios_, como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo? Quiero decir, ni siquiera me había acostumbrado todavía a ser… g-_gay_, por no hablar de tener a un estúpido imbécil amante como Antonio…

…a-aun cuando yo realmente, _realmente_ no quería perderlo.

…no, espera. ¿Qué? ¿_Qué_?

¿Yo "realmente no quería perderlo"? ¿_De verdad_ pensé algo tan… tan ridículamente _meloso_ y _gay_ y _amoroso _y _gay_ y _estúpido_ y… y simplemente tan demasiadamente, DEMASIADAMENTE _gay_? M-mierda, ¿qué carajo? ¿Me estaba volviendo un segundo Feliciano? Oh mi Dios, NO. Sabía que podía estar celoso del tipo, pero vamos, tengo mis limites, gracias.

Pensé en la pregunta de Feliciano un poco más. Maldición, eso era… era simplemente tan… _gah_. Sentí mi cara ponerse aun más caliente y maldije entre dientes, lo que parecía volverse uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos últimamente, en serio, si me las arreglaba para seguir con esto probablemente haría una serpiente perfecta.

…pero… para responder a la pregunta de Feliciano (silenciosamente en mi cabeza, por supuesto)…

…era extraño. Estar enamorado, eso es. N-nunca lo había experimentado antes. Siempre me sentía raro y un poco tenso cada vez que ese bastardo-tomate estaba cerca pero… por otra parte también me sentía con ganas de sonreír enormemente como una especie de idiota retardado. Sentía que todo lo que usualmente me fastidiaría horrores, era… era menos molesto, siempre y cuando Antonio estuviera a mi lado.

Hablándome. Sonriéndome. Caminando conmigo. "Accidentalmente" rozando su mano contra la mía. Llenando mi cabeza con esponjadas nubes rosas…

…y b-besándome, s-siempre besándome, maldición, siempre, siempre sosteniéndome y besándome y haciéndome sentir mareado y especial y… y…

No importaba, en realidad. En verdad no importaba. Que me hiciera sentir tan… _jodido_ y _confundido_ y _asustado_, asustado una _mierda_, pero _demonios_, no me quería perder ni un solo momento de eso, ni siquiera por todo el dinero del mundo.

Dios. Simplemente no entiendo del todo este asunto del "amor".

Así que, ¿mi conclusión?

Amar a alguien era una maldita _perra_, maldición.

**XxX**

Después de un rato, Feliciano al fin paro de quejarse sobre mi terco silencio, eso fue una pequeña victoria, justo como lo era cualquier otro momento de "¡Desafiando a mi Hermano Menor!" lo era.

Pero sus grandes y brillantes ojos ahora estaban observándome aun más atentamente que antes. Jodidamente espeluznante. Me dieron ganas de sacar a un Rusia y huir jodidamente lejos como si él fuera esa chica Belarús, peor como yo era un orgulloso y duro italiano, me quede donde estaba.

Además, _de ningún modo_ que el obtendría las últimas piezas de _Bruschetta _por una simple mirada escalofriante.

Inesperadamente, Feliciano alzo un dedo hacia mí y pico un cierto punto en mi cuello. Una y otra vez —molesto imbécil— hasta que tuve suficiente y golpee a mi hermano en la cabeza.

—¡Auch, Lovi! ¡Eso duele!~ ¡Eres tan malo!

—Mira si me importa.

Su cara cayó. ¡Bien! Pero no lo detuvo de seguir mirándome expectante.

—Veee… de cualquier modo, hermano… ¿qué es esa marca roja, hm?

—¿Huh? —inmediatamente toque el punto, frunciendo el seño al efectivamente sentir algo inflamado y un poco familiar. Entonces de repente recordé algunos chupones de cuello bastante intensos de la otra noche —j-jodido pervertido español, maldición— y me estremecí. E-él había estado malditamente entusiasta, e-ese bastardo…

Feliciano se le quedo viendo a la marca roja un poco más y ladeó su cabeza. —…sabes, se ve como un chupe…

—¡Te equivocas! ¡No es un chupetón! —protesté, quizá algo pronto, cubrí el maldito punto con mi mano. —¡Es una picadura de mosquito! ¡Malditos insectos, son un jodido enjambre en la casa de ese bastardo!

—¿En verdad?~ —Mi hermano menor sonrió complacido y se inclino sobre sus codos—. …¿mosquitos, hm? Veee… ¿tienes más picaduras como esas entonces?

—¡Por supuesto que las tengo! ¡Deberías ver mi… mi…! —las palabras murieron en mi garganta. ¿Qué mierda? ¿Había perdido mi jodida cabeza? Yo no podría decirle a Feliciano sobre las… las… ¡p-picaduras de mosquito en el interior de mis muslos!

—_Ajajaja… ¿Por qué estas retorciéndote tanto, Lovi? Sé que te gusta cuando te beso aquí… y aquí… e incluso aquí… Ah, eres tan lindo…~_

Maldición, así que por eso es que mis piernas se sentían tan raras esta mañana.

Fruncí mis labios fuertemente hasta que comenzaron a doler, solo para prevenir el lamer mis ligeramente secos labios cuando esa brumosa memoria vino a mi mente otra vez. Oh no, yo _no_me estaba calentando por eso, ¡definitivamente no lo estaba!

—¡Ya es suficiente de esa mierda, Feliciano! —Lancé una mirada molesta hacia Feliciano y señale el delicioso pan restante el gran plante enfrente de nosotros. La verdadera pregunta aquí es… ¿Quién va a tener la última pieza?

En el minuto en que note que su expresión de duda pasó a una sorprendida, supe que había cambiado el tema exitosamente.

—¡Ooh! ¿Oh, puedo tenerla, hermano? ¿Por favor? ¡Por favor por favor por favor, por favor déjame tener el ultimo pedazo, por favor!~

Rodé mis ojos. —Claro, adelante.

Pssh. "¡Desafiando a mi Hermano Menor!" había pasado a ser decepcionantemente fácil con el pasar de los años. Un suspiro de alivio escapo de mis labios.

Gracias a Dios que así era.

**XxX**

Mientras Feliciano estaba masticando lo que quedaba de _Bruschetta_, me estaba preguntando si debería o no hacer otro viaje al buffet (aunque quedaban otros platillos que se veían sabrosos)

Entonces, de repente, escuche una (demasiado cálida) voz llamando mi nombre: —¡Oh, Lovino!~

Llámame estúpido, pero instantáneamente olvide todo lo que estaba haciendo y planeando hacer por oír esa estúpida voz suya. Tragué saliva y lentamente mira hacia arriba, solo para ver a Antonio, e-ese bastardo. Con su estúpida sensualidad española. Maldito sea él.

Él me sonrió encantadoramente, cruzando las manos sobre su espalda mientras se inclinaba un poco para mí. —¡Hola!

—…s-sí. Hola. —Me le quede viendo. Se veía bien. También estaba algo sonrojado y parecía realmente feliz de verme. Él siempre parecía feliz de verme.

Me gustaba eso. Sonreí torpemente.

—¿Acabaste de comer, hm?~ —Antonio pregunto y le lanzo una mirada al plato en la mesa.

—Quizá. ¿Por qué? —fruncí el seño, perdiendo la sonrisa al instante.

Antonio rió un poco y se inclino hacia mí aun más, cuidadosamente tocando mi frente con la suya. —Porque quiero bailar contigo, _querido_. He estado esperando para bailar contigo. —Levanto mi cara y movió su cabeza para así poder acariciar mi mejilla con sus labios y suavemente dejar dulces besitos tanto como pudiera.

Resoplé y murmure algo que ni siquiera yo pude oír. B-bastardo…

A pesar de que ya había sido tocado por el español muchas veces (y de… varias formas), todavía sentí un pequeño choque disparándose en mi espalda cuando tomo una de mis manos y se la puso en el pecho.

—Ah, Lovi… por favor baila conmigo, _mi amor_. Vamos

Respire con voz temblorosa y me encontré asintiendo, aprobando su pedido. Pero de verdad, e-era natural estar tan… tan jodidamente abrumada por sus estúpidas palabras lentamente dichas como para protestar, maldición. P-por supuesto que sí lo era. Tenía que serlo.

Po-porque esa era la _única_ explicación lógica a porqué solo unos segundos después me levante de mi asiento y lo seguí tan obedientemente.

**XxX**

Antonio nunca soltó mi mano mientras me guiaba a las pista de baile. Tampoco miro o hablo con otras naciones mientras pasábamos entre ellos. En realidad era algo divertido, francamente. Parecía como si estuviera determinado a llevarnos al brillante suelo tan rápido como fuera posible y nada pudiera detenerlo, absolutamente _nada_.

Mientras estábamos caminando —o _corriendo_, para lo que importa— hacia la pista de baile, debió haber sido muy obvio para las otras personas presentes que probablemente nosotros teníamos una relación bastante intima. Quiero decir, los dedos de Antonio y míos estaban entrelazados fuertemente y ya que yo estaba sonrojado como una jodida adolecente enferma de amor, estaba seguro que nos veíamos como una estúpida pareja de amantes.

Pero aun así, _nadie_ parecía poner extra atención hacia nosotros. Nadie dejo de hacer lo suyo para mirarnos a mí y Antonio y nadie parecía en realidad sorprendido por vernos así. Claro, capte una sonrisa amable de América y un giño de complicidad de Polonia, pero eso fue todo. No hubo murmullos repentinos, ni susurros, ni ningún cambio en absoluto.

Era extraño, pero ese simple conocimiento era muy,_ muy_ reconfortante para mí: él saber que estaba bien. Que los otros lo aceptaban, no, que los otros lo _esperaban_ de nosotros. No es como si él no obtener su aprobación me habría detenido de salir con Antonio, pero hacia las cosas muchos más fáciles.

Por ejemplo, ahora _no_ tenía que darles un cabezazo a todos alrededor para obligarlos a aceptar nuestra relación. Y eso era bueno. Sí, lo era. Me había salvando de un horrible dolor de cabeza.

**XxX**

Durante las últimas semanas me había empezado a gustar bailar. Los movimientos, la música, el intimar con tu pareja, las rápidas vueltas y gros de cada baile... todo era bastante genial —aunque jamás lo admitiría abiertamente— y excitante. Me había sentido como un jodidamente buen bailarín, pero solo porque _Antonio_ era un jodidamente buen bailaron, con ese delgado y suave cuerpo suyo, haciendo que mi propio cuerpo se moviera en cualquier dirección que él quisiera sin encontrar resistencia alguna.

Claro, sabía que yo no era tan malo bailando, pero comparada con ese imbécil español, todavía era un principiante.

Así que cuando me encontré en la pista de baile del aristócrata austriaco, de repente ya no quería bailar.

¡Quiero decir, mierda! ¡Esa pista era jodidamente _grande_! ¡Y estaba vacía! ¡Y había luces iluminándonos —_solo_ a nosotros— y en el momento en que Antonio y yo caminamos a la piste de baile, la atención de todos de repente _estaba_ sobre nosotros! ¡Todo el mundo nos miraba! ¡Era tan irónico: entonces no era especial que Antonio y yo fuéramos amantes, pero demonios, aparentemente, sin duda _era _especial el entrar a la gran pista sin otras naciones en ella! ¡¿Qué mierda?

Antonio noto mi inquita postura y mis nerviosos vistazos a los otros a nuestro alrededor y se rió, me giro para estar cara a cara, sus manos descansaban en mi espalda. —¿Qué pasa, Lovi? ¿Tienes pánico esenció, hm?~

Me puse nervioso. —¡Cállate! ¡¿Y qué si lo estoy? ¿No estás _tú_ jodidamente asustado? ¿Siquiera sabes que somos los únicos en la pista?

—Oh no, estoy completamente consciente de eso. —Sonrío tontamente, su cara daba a entender que no le podía importar menos si éramos los únicos o no. Supongo que realmente no le importaba en lo absoluto, siempre y cuando fuéramos capaces de bailar. Estúpido optimista.

Bueno, _yo_ no era un bastardo despreocupado como él, ¡estaba jodidamente inquieto! Trague saliva y apreté los ojos, chocando mi cabeza en el pecho de Antonio. —M-mierda…

—¿Lovi? —Antonio me dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza, preocupado—. Eh, no te asustes, _querido_, en verdad no tienes porque estarlo. ¿Te das cuenta de lo bueno que eres bailando?

—…eso es solo gracias a _ti_, maldición —murmure—… eres muy bueno, tu bastardo.

Se rió entusiasmadamente. —Gracias, creo. Pero se necesitan dos bailarines para hacer de una danza una buena danza… y sin ti, estoy seguro que no habría sido una buena danza.

Volteé a verlo con confusión. —¡¿Qué mierda estás diciendo, idiota?

—Ah, eso no es lindo. No me sueltes palabrotas, Lovi —Antonio sonrió y me puso más cerca—. Estoy diciendo que _tú_ fuiste quien me hiso bailar así, justo como tú _me_ necesitas para bailar así. Es alguna especie de círculo…

Estuve muy tentado a soltar algunos comentarios sarcásticos a su alegre cara por decir mierdas raras y filosóficas como esa, pero decidí que era mejor no hacerlo.

Antonio la sonrisa de Antonio se suavizó. —Solo confía en mí, Lovino. Todo estará bien. Te prometo que estará bien y no estoy planeando romper esa promesa… pero tú _tienes_ que creer en mí, _mi amor_. Tienes que.

—Hmpf. —Me le quede viendo inútilmente a su aflojada corbata. Maldición, debí haberla amarrado mejor.

—Ahora… ¿Confías en mi, Lovi? —me pregunto Antonio, bajo su cabeza con el fin de mirarme.

Malditos sean esos hermosos ojos verdes de cachorrito. Gruñí suavemente, pero asentí muy ligeramente con la cabeza.

—Bien. —Antonio de repente tomo mi cintura y una de mis manos, posicionándome en una danza que reconocí como Rumba mientras me susurraba en el oído.

—Entonces danza conmigo, Lovino.

E inesperadamente, había música.

**XxX**

La Rumba era una danza lenta – la más lenta de todas las danzas latinas que había. No era una danza muy difícil. La cosa más importante que realmente tenías que tener en cuenta al bailar la Rumba, era menearte en tus lentos movimientos, usar los movimientos para coquetear con tu pareja de baile y mantenerte cerca de él.

Esta danza se parecía a la muy seductora y atractiva Cha-Cha, solo que con menos pasos, menos pies saltarines y muchos más tintes sensuales.

Era una danza peligrosa, una apasionada y seductiva danza, que siempre tenía que ser realizada con cierto grado de precaución: la pareja que guía tenía que tratar de ganar sobre su compañero baile, quien, o bien acepta al otro o solo lo rechaza completamente. Era una historia. Una historia con un final triste o feliz para el que guía, dependiendo del humor de su pareja.

…esta información fue más o menos hacinada en mi cabeza en las últimas semanas por Antonio, quien siempre estaba ansioso de enseñarme más sobre el trasfondo de danzas específicas. Pensé que eso no me importaba un carajo, pero de algún modo, aun podía recordar la mayoría de las estúpidas cosas que me dijo sobre los muchos tipos de bailes latinos y de salón. No sabía por qué. Desearía s_í_ haber sabido por qué. Quizá… quizá yo _sí_ pensé que era interesante, o algo cursi como eso.

Y quizá, tan solo quizá, _esa_ era la razón por la que actualmente estaba moviendo mi cuerpo al ritmo del de Antonio mientras él me alejaba de él y me aceraba en el último momento.

Antonio me sonrió con sutil e inhibida pasión, sus pulgares dibujaban péquelos círculos en el dorso de mis manos como si me estuviera diciendo un mensaje secreto, un mensaje solo para mí. Me guió por el suelo de madera, sus alentadoras manos se deslizaron hacia mis caderas para hacerlas moverse lenta y cuidadosamente, antes de tomar mis manos otra vez. Luego juguetonamente me "pidió" con gestos significativos que caminara como el caminaba, que me deslizara como él se deslizaba, que bailara como él bailaba.

Normalmente, yo estaría feliz de desempeñar mi papel como la reacia pareja de baile con todo lo que tengo dentro, pero ahora, con toda la maldita _Europa_ (y algunas otra naciones también, maldición) mirándonos fijamente a mí y a Antonio como idiotas descerebrados, estaba más cómodo con el acto de la mansa pareja de baile

Eso hiso que Antonio riera disimuladamente. —Ah, Lovi que sorpresa – tú raramente me dejas conquistarte así de fácil, _mi amor_.

Apreté los dientes. —Yo _nunca_ te dejaría conquistarme, idiota…

—No me tientes, Lovi… —dijo roncamente.

Involuntariamente temblé un poco. —J-jodete.

Antonio suspiró, sonrió y abruptamente me empujo hacia su pecho por un momento, presionando la parte inferior de mi cuerpo contra la suya fuertemente. ¡¿Q-que de…? Jadeé e incluso casi chille (_masculinamente_, por supuesto) por los repentinos movimientos, pero sorprendentemente logre actuar como si nada vagamente erótico acabara de pasar.

Sin embargo el bastardo español vio a través de mí y su sonrisa se amplió. Su cara se acerco más y más a la mía y bruscamente me robo un beso, sin importarle que todas las demás naciones podían verlo. Cuando nos separo y yo lo mire con una extraña mezcla de deseo, dificultad para respirar y enojo en mi avergonzada cara, él solo se encogió de hombro inocentemente.

—¡Te lo advertí!~

No hace falta decir que su lindo comentario fue recompensado con un fiero golpe de uno de mis puños de acero en su nariz.

Ah, como amaba el sonido de un español lloricón en la noche. Casi era mejor que el sonido de la audiencia sorprendida y divertida detrás de nosotros, dándonos un clamoroso aplauso.

**XxX**

Después de que yo y Antonio fuéramos los suficientemente valientes para bailar la primera danza, más naciones se atrevieron a entrar a la pista de baile – con o sin pareja de baile.

Muy pronto, nos vimos rodeados por naciones como Prusia y Canadá, Inglaterra y América, Hungría y Austria, Lituania y Polonia, Finlandia y Suecia, Islandia y Noruega y muchos más, girando y girado en danzas como el Jive, la Samba, el Paso doble y un par de valses.

Vi a Feliciano arrastrando a un reacio Alemania a la pista, vi a Francia hablándole a esa linda chica Seychelles (parecía que ya había superado lo de Canadá) e inclusive vi a Suiza y a su quieta "hermana" tratando de bailar – claro, era malditamente rígido y raro, pero al menos se estaban divirtiendo: una mirada a sus rostros sonrojados era suficiente para confirmar eso.

Durante el resto de la noche Antonio nunca me dejo ir y me pidió bailar cada jodida danza con él. Todas —y cada una—. Y yo estúpidamente _acepte_ también. Era malditamente agotado, te lo puedo decir, pero me divertí. Bailar… era divertido, en verdad. No solo los bailes sugestivos, en los que Antonio estaba prácticamente _follandome_, sino también los alegres, rápidos y lentos. Algunas de las muchas, muchas danzas lograron hacerme reír en voz alta y cada vez que lo hice, Antonio se me quedaba viendo y se sonrojaba y comentaba lo hermoso que ve veía sonriendo. Entonces yo me sonrojaba aun más que él y le daba un cabezazo endemoniadamente fuerte y subsecuentemente, continuábamos bailando.

**XxX**

Demasiado pronto llego la hora para la última danza del baile.

Y justo como Antonio predijo hace un tiempo, resulto ser una simple y lenta danza.

Eso me alegro en verdad – estaba jodidamente exhausto y casi colgando en los brazos de Antonio mientras lentamente nos movía a ambos por el suelo. La mayoría de las naciones ya se habían ido de la casa de Austria y las únicas que aun seguían presentes en la pista de baile éramos yo y Antonio, Hungría y Austria, Feliciano y Alemania y Prusia y Canadá.

Oh, y Bélgica aun estaba en el bar, platicando y riendo con su enorme hermano y… espera, ese no era los Países Bajos, era… ¿Rusia?

¿Rusia? ¿Y Bélgica? ¿_Coqueteando_?

…

…oh, bueno, a quién le importa.

Apenas conseguía mantener los ojos abiertos cuando Antonio rápidamente envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de mí con más fuerza y se rió entre dientes.

—¿Y, Lovi? ¿Qué piensas del baile, hm?

Bostecé y restregué perezosamente mi mejilla contra su pecho. —…pudo haber sido peor, supongo…

Es curioso, el palpitar de su corazón aumentó - yo lo oí.

—¿Te… gustó? ¿El estar aquí conmigo, quiero decir? ¿Lovino?

—…no fue… horrible… —murmuré, tímidamente levante la vista para verlo otra vez.

La expresión dichosa en su cara hiso que mi corazón saltara por el deleite y mi cara caliente solo se estaba calentando más al darme cuenta que _yo_ había hecho a Antonio sonreír y contemplarme así. Por mucho tiempo, yo… yo no supe que podía hacer español brillar así… quizá debería dejarlo sonreír así más seguido. Por el otro lado, no. Mejor no. Su sonrisa me hacía sentir acogedor y suave y sentía como si fuera a vomitar _arcoíris_ de mierda si me acurrucaba más de lo que ya estaba, maldición, ¡y ni siquiera necesitaba los jodidos CD de Mika para eso!

—Deberíamos estar agradecidos de haber sido invitados, Lovino —dijo Antonio quitando algunos mechones de cabello de mi cara—, porque de no haber sido por la invitación de Austria, nosotros…nosotros probablemente no estaríamos juntos, Lovi. Seguiríamos actuando raros y tontos con el otro…

Fruncí el seño. —…España, nosotros _aun_ actuamos raros y tontos con el otro.

—Ah, sí, ¡pero en buen modo! ¡Ahora solo se puso mejor! ¿No lo crees?

—…bueno, quizá

Antonio tenía razón. Si Austria no hubiera invitado a Antonio o no hubiera planead un baile para su loca ex esposa en primer lugar, nosotros aun… bueno, tendríamos una muy disparatada, quizá incluso insalubre tipo de amistad con un montón de frustración sexual y tensión…

Está bien, quizá iba a agradecer a Austria. Como que se merecía un gracias por hacer que su amigo español y yo estuviéramos juntos.

…pero no aquí. No ahora.

Antonio suspiró y apoyo un poco su barbilla sobre mi cabeza. —Después de hoy, seremos una pareja de verdad, Lovi…

—Hm-hm… —Eso no sonaba tan mal. En realidad eso no sonaba mal en absoluto.

Me abrazo amorosamente y se me quedo viendo. Gruñí. Estúpido bastardo, no podía quedarse quieto por un momento, malita sea. Aun así, le devolví el abrazo igual de amorosamente. Po…porque eso es lo que haces, con alguien que tú… que tú amas… o algo…

Dios, de algún modo deseaba que mi cabeza explotara. Eso era demasiado para mí como para lidiar, maldición… o no… no, en verdad era demasiado. Pero aun así se sentía bien…

…oh, al puto **infierno** con eso. Abrase a Antonio aun más fuerte.

—…tu sabes que yo haría cualquier cosa en el mundo por hacerte feliz, ¿verdad?~ —dijo Antonio, riendo alegremente como una reacción a mi repentino deseo de abrazar.

—L-lo sé… —asentí, sonriéndole muy, _muy_ débilmente. Escuche como la música en el fondo se apagaba lentamente.

Antonio lo escucho también y suspiró otra vez. —ah, parece que el baile se está acabando, Lovi…

Solté un bufido. —Eso dicen…

Él sonrió ante el comentario y continúo. —…pero, ¿sabes qué, Lovi? A pesar de que esta danza va a terminar en pocos momentos… _nuestra_ danza solo va a empezar. Y estaré feliz de bailarla contigo, Lovino…

Whoa. Críptico.

—¿Danza? —Fruncí mi cara—. ¿Qué demonios, de que danza estas hablando?

—¡_Esta_ danza! ¡_Nuestra_ danza! —se señalo a él y luego a mí, antes de presionar sus labios en los míos suavemente. Automáticamente me incline más hacia el beso.

—…esta danza, nuestra danza… —repitió con voz entrecortada mientras paraba de besarme y me miraba a los (algo aturdidos) ojos:

—…y… todas las demás danzas.

**XxX Fin XxX**


End file.
